Peças do destino
by TatayaBlack
Summary: CONCLUÍDO!Gina não está tendo uns dias comuns... notas baixas, o irmão pegando no pé, ganhou um namorado por acaso, quase perdeu uma amiga, um cara começou a perseguila e seu maior pesadelo tá voltando a se tornar realidade.
1. 00Prólogo

**_Peças do Destino_**  


_Por: Tataya Black_

**Prólogo**

Você acredita em destino? Eu não acreditava, às vezes ainda acho que não acredito. Esse negócio de destino é muito injusto. Porque se está tudo pré decidido, você não manda em sua própria vida!

Mas eu também não acredito no acaso. Acredito que as coisas acontecem porque têm que acontecer. Então eu acredito no destino mas me nego a acreditar que eu não tenho escolha sobre o meu futuro.

Resumindo, tudo acontece porque deve acontecer, mas cabe a você decidir se quer continuar com isso ou não.

E realmente, na minha vida acontecem coisas que me deixam muito confusa. Eu preciso desabafar; acho que vou contar minha história para você.

Mas como eu começo? Humm... Meu nome é Gina. Gina Weasley, e tenho 16 anos. Tenho seis irmãos mais velhos. Estudo em Hogwarts. Gosto de quadribol, minha cor preferida é azul... e se você quiser me dar flores opte pelas margaridas.

Quando eu era criança sonhava com um príncipe encantado. Ele chegaria, diria que me amava, lutaríamos pelo nosso amor e no fim seríamos felizes para sempre. Encontrei esse suposto príncipe no melhor amigo do meu irmão. Mas também ninguém pode me culpar, ele era o Harry Potter. O herói. A celebridade. O simpático. O fofo. O Harry. Qualquer um que quisesse um príncipe se apaixonaria por ele.

E eu , "Gininha", sonhei com ele por muito tempo. Mas depois de muitas lágrimas desperdiçadas no travesseiro cheguei à conclusão que Harry seria apenas um amigo. Um grande amigo.

E sabe do que mais? Depois que eu cheguei a essa conclusão, minha vida melhorou consideravelmente. Só que depois das lágrimas por Harry, ninguém conseguiu entrar em meu coração. Não que eu não quisesse. Eu até procurava alguém. Mas meus relacionamentos nunca duraram muito. Eu acabava me sentindo amiga dos meus namorados. Só amiga.

No meu terceiro ano, eu comecei a sair com Miguel Corner. Ele até era legal sabe? Mas eu não me submeto a homem algum. Você acredita que ele deu chilique só porque a Grifinória ganhou da casa dele no quadribol. Ridículo! Tenha dó, não é? Depois que terminamos, ele caiu nos braços de "umazinha" lá. Tadinho...

Acho que só desperdicei meu tempo com ele. Pelo menos ele era uma gracinha. Depois dele, vieram outros. Não muitos, porque eu não sou de sair "pegando" qualquer um. "Pegando", que termo horrível...

Mas nesse último ano _tá_ tudo caindo na minha cabeça... minhas notas em poções cada vez mais em baixo, eu quase perdi minha melhor amiga, um babaca que resolveu pegar no meu pé e, como se não bastasse, meu pior pesadelo resolveu retornar e dessa vez em carne e osso. Isso começou a pouco tempo atrás...


	2. 01Eu odeio Draco Malfoy

**Nota: **Eu só gostaria de expressar minha tristeza :( não poderei usar travessões nessa fic graças a esse maravilhoso ff! Os diálogos ficaram entre aspas, q é claro nunca substituirãoos doces e singelos travessões q significam tanto p/ mim. Ah... tentem não se confundir, a fic é toda em primeira pessoa msm. Boa leitura.

**Cap. 01 - Eu odeio Draco Malfoy **

Droga. Cadê minha pulserinha? Cadê? Eu tenho certeza que estava no meu braço a alguns minutos! Também Gina, deixa de ser preguiçosa! Você já tinha que ter dado um jeito no fecho... – essa é a minha cabeça falando comigo mesma enquanto procurava desesperadamente pela minha pulseira no corredor do quarto andar.

"Procurando por isso, cabeça de fósforo? - Parei."

Não. Não, não, não! Essa maldita voz não! Eu não vou me virar. Não vou. Não vou! Mas e se ele estiver com a sua pulseira? _Foi presente da sua avó..._

Dei ouvidos a consciência que parecia mais sensata. Virei.

E lá estava ele. Draco Malfoy. Encostado na parede balançando minha pulseira por entre os dedos longos. Calmamente andei até ele e estendi minha mão.

"Me dá."

"Por que eu deveria? – ele levantou a pulseira até a altura de seus olhos."

"Porque ela pertence a mim."

"Você quer a pulseira? Vai ter que pegar. - Fiquei estática. Ele pegou minha pulseirinha linda e jogou por dentro das vestes."

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Eu odeio Draco Malfoy.

Mas não posso negar que ele é extremamente lindo. E agora minha pulseira estava dentro, ouça-me bem, dentro da roupa dele. Podia ter caído em qualquer lugar. E eu não ia enfiar minha mão dentro das vestes dele. Não ia mesmo!

Meu Merlin, em que parte daquele corpo estaria parada a minha pulseira! Não imagine Gina! Não imagine!

Eu tinha duas opções, me virar e ir embora, ou enfiar minha mão dentro da roupa dele.

A primeira opção me parecia a mais sensata. Só que a tal da pulseirinha foi presente da vovó, que ela ganhou da avó dela, que ganhou da avó e assim por diante. Eu não podia deixa-la lá com aquele estúpido que não tinha a menor noção do valor sentimental do objeto que estava passeando pelo seu corpo.

Pára com isso Gina!

Eu tinha que pegar a pulseira.

"Malfoy, deixa de ser estúpido. Devolve a pulseira. – eu tinha que ganhar tempo."

"Eu só quero que você venha pega-la, Weasley."

Cínico! O que ele quer me fazendo enfiar a mão pela roupa dele? Além, é óbvio, de me deixar sem graça...?

Tive uma idéia.

"Eu pensei que você não gostasse que Weasleys tocassem em você Malfoy."

"Você eu deixo."

Droga. Não funcionou.

"O que você quer com isso garoto?"

"Nada, vem pegar, vem Weasley."

Meu Merlin! Ele _tá_ maluco! Ah! Quer saber? Já que ele faz tanta questão...

Dei dois passos em direção a ele. Calmamente desabotoei os primeiro botões da camisa dele. A essa altura eu já estava completamente vermelha. Coloquei minha mão dentro da blusa e comecei a vasculhar em busca da minha pulseira.

"Devagar Weasley. Aí não, eu sinto cócegas."

AHHH! Cócegas? Foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi!

Confesso que tive que me segurar para não começar um ataque de cócegas nele. Mas tratando-se de quem se tratava era mais seguro continuar procurando a pulseira.

A droga da pulseira tinha desaparecido.

Olhei para ele. Que olhos lindos ele tem, nunca tinha reparado.

"Será que a pulseira não escorregou mais para baixo Weasley?"

NÃO! Definitivamente _não_!

Eu não acredito nisso! Será que já não chega para ele? Claro que não! Esse garoto nunca vai me deixar em paz.

Eu olhei bem para ele. Fiz a minha melhor cara de ódio. E sabe o que ele fez? Riu.

Fingi que nada tinha acontecido e continuei procurando a pulseira pela camisa dele. Resolvi desabotoar mais alguns botões.

Meu Merlin! Ele tem um corpo lindo! Droga! Ele não podia ser gordo? Feio? Não, ele tinha que ser terrivelmente lindo! E terrivelmente mau.

Analisando a situação, eu estou em um corredor vazio, procurando minha pulseira dentro das vestes de Draco Malfoy. Pelo menos isso não pode ficar pior.

"Mas o que está acontecendo aqui!"

Eu e minha boca grande! Oras, é _claro_ que poderia ficar pior. E ficou.

Adivinha quem chegou? Adivinha? Se você disser que foi o Coelho da Páscoa, você errou. Foi a McGonagall.

"É proibido namorar nos corredores da escola! Mas isso, já é demais! Senhor Malfoy se recomponha. E Srta. Weasley, eu esperava isso de qualquer pessoa, menos da senhorita."

"Mas professora, eu não estava fazendo nada... só estava..."

Como eu ia dizer que procurava pela minha pulseira dentro das veste dele? A professora, no mínimo, iria rir da minha cara. Mas acho que esse era o único jeito.

"Eu só estava... procurando pela minha pulseira."

"Procurando pela sua pulseira? – ela falou isso tão pausadamente que por alguns segundos eu me senti uma idiota – Senhor Malfoy, o senhor poderia me explicar isso?"

Eu olhei bem para ele. Fiz a minha melhor cara de súplica e sabe o que ele fez? Riu! Ele riu... de novo, enquanto continuava a abotoar calmamente a camisa.

"Perdão, não sei do que vocês estão falando."

"Cínico!".Foi tudo que eu consegui pensar na hora.

"Menos cinqüenta pontos para cada casa. Detenção para os dois. Separadamente. E que isso não se repita!"

A professora de virou e foi andando calmamente. Olhei para o Malfoy. Ele retirou a minha pulseira do bolso, onde ela esteve o tempo todo! E a balançou, enquanto ria da minha cara.

"Obrigado por me divertir, Weasley!"

Jogou a pulseira para mim e foi embora, me deixando parada com uma perfeita cara de idiota que rapidamente se transformou em cara de ódio.

AHHHH! EU ODEIO DRACO MALFOY!

_continua..._

**N/A:** Essa é a primeira fic q eu publico, antes só havia publicado songs. Não estou muito segura sobre o conteúdo... então se quem ler isso achar uma porcaria, me avise que eu paro de escrever...rs... até porque eu só escrevi até o oitavo cap... dá tempo.

Minha pretensão é postar um cap por semana, como hj foi o primeiro dia, excepcionalmente publiquei dois, até pq ngm ficaria satisfeito só com aquele prólogo.

Hmm não quero parecer pretensiosa nem nada... mas só vai rolar cap dois se tiver alguma review... pq eu preciso saber se alguém tá lendo isso aí q eu tô escrevendo.

Axu q é só isso por enquanto!

Não dói nada, aperta a caixinha ali em baixu, hem? Heim?

Bjinhuuuu

Tataya


	3. 02Como ganhei um namorado

**Cap. 02 – Como ganhei um namorado**

Depois do incidente da pulseira, passei a semana inteira em detenção. Dá para acreditar? Mas pelo menos eu apenas tive que ajudar a Mcgonagall a corrigir alguns trabalhos de alunos de anos mais baixos que o meu. Já disse que adoro transfiguração? Pois é, adoro. Foi bom, assim repassei a matéria. Fiquei sabendo que o Malfoy passou a semana tirando tripas de sapos para o Snape. Deve ter sido para aprender a não se misturar com grifinórios. Te garanto que não me senti ofendida.

Merlin é muito bom, e eu não encontrei o Malfoy até o fim da semana.

E, de quebra, essa semana ainda ganhei um namorado. Foi meio estranho isso. Eu estava no salão comunal, de bobeira sabe? Eu e minha melhor amiga Manuella. Papo vai, papo vem, de repente o Colin se senta ao meu lado.

Sabe, o Collin é gatinho. Faz o maior sucesso na Grifinória e em outras casas também. Confesso que sempre o achei meio afeminado. Quero dizer... tipo, ele sempre andou atrás do Harry. Afeminado não, mas eu tinha algumas dúvidas sobre a masculinidade dele.

Então eu estava sentada e Colin ao meu lado. Minha amiga de repente se lembrou de que tinha que terminar um trabalho de poções. Trabalho esse que tínhamos feito a duas horas atrás.

Muito sem graça ela.

Então, eu estava lá, com ele ao meu lado. E o Colin simplesmente olhou para mim e sorriu. Ele tem um sorriso lindo...

As coisas aconteceram rápido demais. Primeiro eu ia reclamar porque ele não falava nada. Depois eu estava admirando o lindo sorriso. E de repente. - BUM! - Estava beijando Colin Crevey. E sem mais nem menos não estava beijando mais. Nos assustamos com o barulho de uma porta batendo.

Mas que confusão...

"Colin... - Olhei meio confusa para ele."

"Desculpe-me Gina, não me contive... – corou um pouco."

"Tudo bem... mas dá para me explicar?"

E ele veio com um papo de " estou a fim de você, me dê uma chance de te fazer feliz". É, resumindo era isso.

Não estou menosprezando os sentimentos do Colin, claro que não! Ele é meu amigo e eu gosto dele. Mas ele é só meu amigo. Ninguém sai por aí beijando amigos. Como eu poderia ter alguma coisa com o Colin? Não dá.

Olhei para ele e disse que ia pensar.

Inventei uma desculpa qualquer e subi as escadas o mais rápido que pude em direção ao meu dormitório. Eu precisava contar todos os detalhes para a Manu.

Ela estava sentada meio quieta, o que era estranho, pois a Manu nunca fica quieta. Ao lado dela estava a Annie, uma outra _super_ amiga. Porque nós somos "Três super amigas", só falta entrar aquela música de fundo.

Algo de podre rondava o reino das super amigas. Perguntei mas ninguém quis me contar nada, por isso, resolvi dormir e deixar a fofoca para o dia seguinte.

Bolinho de chocolate.

Bolinho de chocolate e suco de abóbora no café da manhã. Adoro essa refeição.

Desci o mais rápido que pude para o Salão Principal, sentindo que estava meio atrasada, pois quando acordei as meninas não estavam mais no dormitório. E por mais incrível que isso possa parecer para mim, as duas também não estavam na mesa da Grifinória. Eu hein!

Mais uma vez a fofoca foi adiada.

E, como se não bastasse eu ter que adiar a fofoca, Colin surgiu no outro lado da mesa, vindo na minha direção... Ai, meu Merlin...

Claro, eu não sou de fugir dos problemas. Mas se eu posso adiá-los, por que não o fazer?

Rapidamente olhei ao longo da mesa, procurando um lugar. Merlin realmente é muito bom comigo! Achei um lugar vago ao lado do Harry na frente da Hermione. Lá com certeza o Colin não vai. Ele tem uma certa vergonha do Harry. Também não é para menos, o que o Colin importunou o coitado da Harry, não foi fácil.

Encaminhei-me para lá e sentei.

Nós entramos numa conversa sobre quadribol, mas a minha cabeça estava mesmo era nas minha amigas. Aquelas "cobrinhas"!

Nossa, isso me remeteu ao Malfoy. Cruzes!

O que minhas amigas estariam tramando? Eu _tava_ precisando tanto delas. Eu precisava de conselhos!

Droga!

Acabaram os bolinhos de chocolate. Mas o que eu esperava? O café da manhã acabou. Não tinha mais nada para se fazer naquela mesa e todos já estavam indo para as aulas. Observei o Colin sair do salão. Caminho livre.

Levantei-me e dei um breve tchauzinho ao Harry, teria dado ao meu irmão e a Hermione também se eles não estivessem ocupados o bastante tentando se devorar mutuamente, naquilo que eles chamavam de beijo.

Calmamente me encaminhei para a minha primeira aula do dia: Poções. Que alegria! U-hu! Teria melhor maneira de começar um dia?_"Que estranho!"_ foi a primeira coisa que pensei ao chegar na sala de Snape. Minhas amigas estavam sentadas na primeira fileira. Eu quase fui me sentar perto delas, mas tenho amor à minha vida, por isso, dei um aceno de mão e me sentei ao lado de uma das poucas (ou a única) sonserinas amigáveis: Sissy, formalmente conhecida como Sileya Martison.

Mas para mim ela é apenas Sissy. A conheci no meu quarto ano e até hoje ainda não consegui entender o que a Sissy faz na Sonserina. Acho que nem mesmo ela compreende isso direito, ela é tão... fofa. E eu posso afirmar com certeza que "fofa" não é um adjetivo comum para nenhuma sonserina.

A aula foi um sucesso, pelo menos nos padrões do Snape. Eu perdi quinze pontos. Mas dessa vez consegui fazer tudo direitinho! _Tá_ bom, eu quis dizer _quase_ tudo. Mas, que culpa tenho eu, se a minha Poção de Encolher fazia as coisas incharem?

Depois das aulas da manhã, eu andava calmamente pelos corredores em direção ao Salão Principal quando Miguel Corner foi cuspido do chão na minha frente. Não sei se eu estava distraída (o que é bem provável) ou se ele simplesmente "apareceu".

"Olá Gina!"

"Oi Miguel, tudo bem? – sabe quando você não tem a menor vontade de falar com uma pessoa mas faz isso só por educação? Foi isso."

" Não estava, mas agora que eu te vi esta tudo bem. Ganhei meu dia. – sabe quando você deseja desesperadamente ser uma pessoa mal educada? Bem, foi _exatamente_ isso."

" Ah! – eu ia dizer o que? Infelizmente minha mãe me deu educação."

"Sabe Gina, – ele veio se aproximando de mim – eu estou com saudade. – meu Merlin! Ele _tá_ pegando no meu cabelo! – Sabe, saudade de você, – ai, ai, ai, o que é isso! – Saudade da gente."

"Miguel... O que você esta querendo com isso?"

" Eu quero você, Gina! – ele ia me beijar! O que esta acontecendo comigo! De onde surgiu todo esse 'mel'? "

" Miguel, você não pode, você tem namorada!"

" Não tenho mais. – Merlin! E agora? O que eu faria?"

" Mas... – hesitei. –Mas eu tenho namorado, então fique longe!"

"Que namorado? – pois é, que namorado? Ai, ai, ai! Fiquei alguns segundos tentando inventar uma desculpa, então vi Colin. Merlin é pai, não é padrasto! Peguei-o e o arrastei para perto de mim e de Miguel."

" O Collin."

E a partir daí eu e Colin éramos, oficialmente, namorados. Eu só não sabia que isso poderia me arrumar outros problemas...

_Continua ..._

**N/A:** Não me matem! A fic não é C/G, é só p/ajudar no desenvolvimento. Ah! Eu não acho o Colin afeminado, só que achei que ia ficar legal nos pensamentos da Gina, só isso. Outra coisinha, eu sou um pouco aérea como a minha Beta diz, então não se preocupem se a Gina estiver falando de uma coisa e de repente ela mudar de assunto.

Bjinhus p/ minha Beta para assuntos D/G's **Lali Porter.**

Geeeeeeente, fikei tão feliz com as reviews eu realmente axava q ngm ia ler essa fic! Então, para vcs que leram, um beijaumzaum grandaum assim do tamanho do muuuuuuuuuuundo todo!

Sobre o período de postagem vai ser de uma semana msm, mas atendendo a pedidos postei esse cap antes do prazo... deixe-me explicar, estou em ano de NIEM'S (vestibular tah chegando!) e não tenho muito tempo p/ me dedicar às minhas amadas fic's, então se eu postar semanalmente tenho mais tempo p/ poder escrever algo q preste. E quem quiser pode me adicionar no msn: agradecimentos p/galera q comentou:

Bjinho p/ **Maria** minha beta para assuntos não-D/G's que leu, chegou até a escrever o Review, mas não mandou pq disse que estava muito pessoal! Só vc msm Maria!

**Miaka ->** Noooossa! Você gostou mesmo da fic heim! Eu escrevi o cap 1 antes do prólogo, aliás eu só ia postar essa fic depois que tivesse pronta, mas achei que uma interação com quem lesse seria legal pros rumos da história.Pat -> Que bom que você gostiu, continue lendo prometo tentar não decepcionar.

**Franinha Malfoy -> **Passei no seu profile. Nossa adorei a sua fic parece ser muito boa! Krak! Toh indicando p/ todo mundo ler " Proibido e Imortal"

Agora sobre a Gina, ela é sensível, engraçada e atrapalhada mesmo.. daquelas pessoas que acabam se enfiando em confusão.

**Pandora Riddle ->** E quem não tiraria uma lasquinha de Draco Malfoy? Ele é tudo de bom e mais um pouco!

E sobre a Gina gostar do Draco, ainda vai demorar um pouquinho p/ ficha dela cair. Mas não se preocupe , afinal isso aqui é uma D/G. E a propósito, li sua song (La bella Luna) e comentei, dá uma olhadinha lá.

**Dessinha McGuiller ->** Merlin podia ser bom com todas nós e mandar algumas versões de Draco p/ Terra de modo que caíam nos nossos colos, você não acha?

**Marianna ->** Que bom que você gostou da minha Gina!

Quis tornar tudo bem descontraído já que nas song's que escrevi a Gina sempre sofre.

Fique tranquila pois não pretendo parar de escrever essa história... pelo menos até que ela chegue ao fim.

**Allie Fowl ->** Pelo jeito vc curte Artemis Fowl né? Q bom q vc gostou da fic, continue lendo que eu continuo escrevendo.

**Luiza Potter ->** Ahhh! Fiquei até sem graça...rs... me alegra muito que você tenha gostado da historinha que eu tô escrevendo. Gosto tanto que apertou o botão duas vezes neh? rsrs

**Carolilina Malfoy ->** Oi Caroool!rsrs Atualizo claru , desde q vc continue atualizando a sua!rsrs Vou fazer propaganda p/ vc: Leiam "Coragem" a fic da Carol! Rsrs

**Arwen Mione ->** Camy migaaa! Eu não tenho dúvida que você teria se aproveitado do Draco. Seu Rogério é que não ia gostar muito disso né?

Mas o prometido vai ser cumprido (ou comprido? eu nunk sei!). Um cap por semana. Não me ameace assim, senão eu entro em desespero, como vc pode dizer q num vai atualizar!

Vc fica querendo ler os caps antes de todo mundo, se controla rsrs.. mas eu nem sou tão má... te dou uns trechinhus no msn... Tbm te adoro!

E p/ provar q e adoro, vou fazer abrir um espaço p/ propaganda da sua fic!

Leiam: Como Deixei de Ser Apenas Gina Weasley! Mto boa!

Na próxima nota eu faço propaganda da: Quem disse que Malfoy's não amam. Ops! Falei demais!rsrs

**Nicole Weasley Malfoy ->** Poxa! Fominha você heim? Rsrs Os oito de vez?rsrs Todos de um vez só não dá.. mas vou estar atualizando sempre. Que bom que vc gostou!

**FenixTonks ->** Quem anda enchendo o saco dela é o Draco sim! Eu acho que a McGonagall tem que saber perceber quando é que ela é querida, ngm merece ficar importunando a intimidade dos outros.

Ah! Obrigada pelo elogio.

**Jamelia Milliam ->** Nome diferente... gostei! Rs Obrigada viu? Um beijinho p/ vc!

Ufa! Quase duplico o cap. só com notas... mas não deixem de comentar não , EU ADORO! É isso aí gente, até a próxima semana nesse msm bati-local! Como eu sou sentimental .. quem sabe se tiver mtos apelos como dessa vez... rola cap antes do prazo. Quem sabe?

Tataya : )


	4. 03Será?

**Cap. 3 – Será?**

Duas horas depois que eu comecei a namorar o Colin toda a Grifinória já sabia. E na hora do jantar a história já era conhecida por toda Hogwarts. Engraçado, como se a minha vida interessasse a alguém.

Mas sabe o que eu não entendo? Até um tempinho atrás, eu estava sozinha, nunca fui de chamar a atenção de muitos garotos. E agora do nada, o Colin quer namorar e o Miguel aparece dizendo que me quer? Nossa! "Eu quero você"? De onde ele tirou isso? Novela mexicana? A Mione me disse que essas novelas são bem dramáticas e exageradas. Mesmo eu não entendendo direito o que é uma novela.

Não era difícil namorar o Collin. Aliás nosso relacionamento era muito parecido com quando a gente era só amigo, o único diferencial era um certo contato mais intímo, se é que você me entende...

Eu adoro a primavera! É a minha estação preferida. Nossa! O ano letivo esta acabando. E acho que é exatamente por isso que os professores andaram passando deveres extras. Eles adoram nos sobrecarregar perto das férias. Acho que é para se vingarem do tempo que ficaremos bem longe deles, onde eles não poderão nos tirar pontos e dar-nos as amadas detenções.

E, aliás, foi exatamente por isso que eu estava saindo de um corredor escuro das masmorras aquela hora da noite. Escuro era pouco para traduzir aquele lugar. Eu agradeço a Merlin todos os dias por ele ter me posto na Grifinória, longe o suficiente daquelas masmorras escuras, frias e úmidas.

Andava o mais rápido que podia, mas _tava_ difícil, o feitiço _Lumus_ era muito fraco para iluminar aquele breu.

Rápido, rápido, vamos sair logo daqui Gininha!

"- Mas o que a minha mais amada ruivinha faz a essa hora nas masmorras escuras? Não sabe que é perigoso? Algum sonserino mau pode aparecer e te fazer alguma coisa. - Droga! O Malfoy!"

"- Obrigada por se preocupar Malfoy. Mas eu sei me cuidar sozinha."

"- Que isso, disponha. De qualquer maneira vou te acompanhar até fora daqui."

"- Por que? O que você quer com isso? – Maldita pergunta, a última vez que falei isso quase ganhei um beijo. E eu definitivamente não quero um beijo do Malfoy."

Será mesmo que não quero?

Droga de consciência! Cala a boca!

"- Ora, porque eu sou monitor. É o meu dever. Vamos."

"- Agradeço, mas dispenso a sua companhia."

"- Tudo bem Weasley. Se você quer ir sozinha, vai. Mas nem todos os sonserinos são bonzinhos como eu."

Bonzinho? Draco Malfoy _bonzinho_! Ótima piada! Não sei se era pior ir sozinha ou ir com ele. Mas ele tem razão, sonserinos são maus. E afinal eu sei lhe dar com Draco Malfoy... Será mesmo que sei?

"- Ei, Malfoy. Volte."

"- Você me chamou? – ele veio andando em minha direção, displicente."

"- Chamei."

"- Para que você me chamou?"

"- Para você me tirar daqui. – eu disse isso bem baixinho. Eu não estava afim de dar ao Malfoy o gostinho de me humilhar. Mas agora já era tarde."

"- O quê? Não ouvi. – ele colocou a mão na orelha formando uma espécie de concha."

"- Eu disse – respirei fundo. – que quero que você me tire daqui."

"- Ah _tá_! Agora, as palavrinhas mágicas...?"

Me tire daqui logo seu babaca idiota ou vou lhe jogar uma azaração que vai fazer você se arrepender pelo resto da sua vida! – foi o que eu quis dizer.

"- Eu queria que você me tirasse daqui, por favor. Eu não gostaria de me perder por essas masmorras - foi o que eu disse"

"- Que gracinha Weasley. Mas agora eu perdi a vontade. Vá sozinha."

"- Ah droga Malfoy! Por favor. - Fiz a minha melhor cara de súplica, e sabe o que ele fez? _Riu._ Ele sempre ri da minha cara."

Mas dessa vez funcionou; ele riu, mas resolveu me acompanhar. E para a minha alegria fez a maior parte do caminho em silêncio... Infelizmente, tudo o que é bom dura pouco...

"- Sabe, Weasley, eu não esperava uma coisa dessa de você."

E desde quando essa criatura espera algo de mim!

"- Não esperava o que, Malfoy?"

"- Bem, eu sempre pensei que os grifinórios fossem os bonzinhos. Não sabia que vocês não se importavam com os amigos."

"- Não estou te entendendo."

"- Ah! Não me venha com essa! Estou falando dessa história de você resolver namorar o cara por quem sua melhor amiga está apaixonada.- O que ele disse! _Apaixonada_? Foi isso mesmo, _apaixonada!"_

"- Do que você esta falando?"

"- Ah, Weasley! Não sabia desse seu lado cínico! Já que você quer, eu vou te explicar. Aquela menina que anda com você, aquela moreninha. – vendo a minha cara de confusão ele acrescentou – aquela que é sangue–ruim."

"- Não xingue a minha amiga!"

Ele me ignorou.

"- Como é mesmo o nome dela?"

"- Manuella."

"- Isso! Você quer que eu acredite que você não sabia que essa san... menina é apaixonada por aquele imprestável do Creyve."

Fiquei meio chocada com essa informação. Eu sabia que a Manu achava o Colin gatinho, mas todo mundo acha. Eu não sabia que ela era apaixonada. Ela nunca me disse nada sobre isso.

"- Você só pode estar brincando, Malfoy."

"- Eu não! Hogwarts inteira sabe disso. Vai dizer que logo você, 'a amiga', nem desconfiava."

"- Eu não sabia..."

"- Se eu fosse você terminava logo com esse babaca. - O que ele disse?"

"- Graças a Merlin você não sou eu!"

"- Graças mesmo, não suportaria viver como você vive, com aqueles irmãos nojentos, aquela mã..."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"- Cala a boca garoto! Quem você pensa que é para xingar a minha mãe? - Ele suspirou."

"- Quem sou eu? Sou Draco Malfoy – _grande bosta, que garoto idiota!_ – E não sei por que ainda perco o meu tempo com você, garota. Some da minha frente."

Eu não sou de receber ordens desse tipo de gente, mas eu realmente não tinha vontade de apreciar mais nenhum minuto na compania de Draco Malfoy, e ainda tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer, como por exemplo, conversar com Manuella McQueen!

Saí de lá bem rápido, mas não sem antes ouvir o Malfoy praguejar baixinho.

"- E eu ainda tento ter conversas civilizadas! Acho melhor eu desistir logo disso, senão..."

Não consegui ouvir mais nada. O que será que esse garoto anda tramando contra mim? Bom, depois eu resolvo isso, agora eu preciso apurar se o que o Malfoy disse é realmente verdade.

_Será?_

Será que a minha amiga _é_ apaixonada pelo meu namorado?

_Continua..._

**N/A:** Capítulo entregue! Eu sei que costumo postar aos sábados, mas é que ontem eu não estava em casa, então assim que pisei no meu quarto a primeira coisa que fiz (toh fazendo) é postar. Eu sei que tá demorando p/ rolar alguma coisa, mas não se preocupe, logo logo teremos beijos (pelo menos um!). Mas fala sério, a Gina só encontra com ele em corredores desertos! Queria eu encontrar um loiro, alto, lindo, de olhos azuis acinzentados, gostoso e com carinha de mau, em corredores vazios (ui ui ui)!

Outra coisinha, num dá p/ ter Draco em todos caps, (apesar de que eu ia gostar mto!) pq eh a vida da Gina, e o Drakinhu tudo de bom vai sendo inserido na vida dela aos poucos...

Acho que é isso, para poder postar rápido não vai dar p/ mandar bjinhu p/ todo mundo, semana que vem eu compenso.

Beijinhos especiais para as amigas Stephanie e Chris que estão gostando dessa brincadeira de escrever.

Vlw Tataya!

COMENTEM! É de grátis!


	5. 04 Mais vale uma amiga

**_Disclaimer: Ai q vergonha! Nem disse antes q os fofos não são meus! Pois é , não são!Mas a Manu é minha, a Chris é minha e a Sissy tbm é minha! Não q isso seja alguma coisa... Mas eu gosto delas mesmo assim!_**

**Cap. 04 – Mais vale uma amiga**

Depois da agradável caminhada em compania de Draco Malfoy, fui correndo para o salão comunal. Assim que passei pelo retrato da mulher gorda encontrei o que procurava: Manu, que estava sentada em um sofá perto da janela com Annie ao seu lado.

Aproximei-me lentamente das duas. Elas só perceberam a minha presença quando comecei a falar.

"- Finalmente encontrei vocês duas."

Elas se sobressaltaram; deviam estar falando sobre algo que deveria ser um segredo.

"- Oi Gina. – Annie olhava de mim para Manu, como se esperasse que uma bomba fosse explodir. – Gente, eu vou subir porque acho que esqueci de fazer o dever de ... de... adivinhação. Isso."

"- Annie é muito bom que você se lembre dos deveres. Só que você não faz aula de adivinhação. – Realmente minha amiga precisa inventar desculpas mais convincentes. Essa não colou mesmo. - Eu quero conversar. E vai ser com as duas. Que história é essa Manuella, de você ser apaixonada pelo Collin a séculos e nunca ter me falado nada?"

As duas ficaram brancas. A Manu que é morena parecia que tinha visto o fantasma do próprio Merlin.

"- Nem adianta me olhar com essa cara. Eu quero saber. E vocês duas vão me contar essa história direitinho."

"- Olha só Gina, eu sei que você esta chateada, mas eu não tenho nada haver com essa história. - A Annie sempre tirando o dela da reta. Tá certo, ela não tinha mesmo nada haver com isso. Mas poxa! Eu também sou amiga dela. Essas coisas a gente tem que conversar..."

"- Gente, - olhei bem para as duas – me desculpem. Eu cheguei aqui cobrando respostas. Mas vocês têm que admitir que foi um susto para mim saber disso pela boca de alguém que não fosse a Manu. Vamos conversar ok? Nós somos amigas, não tem por quê esconder nada uma da outra."

"- Gina senta aqui. – finalmente a Manu se pronunciou, e deu um espaço no sofá para eu me sentar. Que bom, porque eu estava cansada! – Eu ia te contar. Mas eu não queria parecer uma estraga prazer. Até porque eu não sabia se gostava mesmo do Colin, por isso nunca te falei nada antes. Mas quando vi vocês dois juntos, percebi que meu interesse por ele era mesmo mais que amizade."

"- Manu, eu... – ela levantou a mão, em sinal para que eu me calasse."

"- Deixe-me falar tudo. Eu fugi de você esse tempo porque não queria magoar você e nem me magoar mais. O Colin gosta de você, eu nunca ia estragar isso. Preferi me afastar."

" Amiga, você deveria ter me falado disso antes. Olha para mim, Manu. O Colin e eu, para mim é só curtição, se você tivesse me dado a chance de te contar exatamente como nós dois começamos a namorar, você ia ver que não é nada sério da minha parte. Manu você me conhece. E você também Annie."

"- Mas eu tentava convence-la Gina, disse que conhecendo você como a gente conhece, não dava para esperar muita coisa desse relacionamento."

Naquele momento, eu não sabia se ficava feliz porque a Annie estava do meu lado, ou se ficava chateada por ela ter falado aquilo de mim. Será que eu sou tão instável assim? Eu olhei para ela com uma ótima cara de interrogação.

"- Enfim, Manu, se você se sente incomodada com essa situação. Pronto. A partir de agora essa situação não existe mais. Você sabe que você é mais importante para mim do que uma aventura amorosa. Você é minha amiga desde sempre."

"- Obrigada Gina. Mas... E o Colin, como fica ele?"

"- O Colin é meu amigo. Eu sei que não se deve brincar com os sentimentos de ninguém, e eu também não pretendia continuar com essa relação por muito tempo, o Colin merece alguém que goste dele de verdade e que possa fazê-lo feliz."

"- Ai. Essa atitude de amizade é tão linda. É bom saber que ainda existe gente assim, que valoriza os amigos..."

"- É, Annie... - Naquele momento tive uma idéia."

"- Manu, porque você nunca tentou nada com o Colin?

"- Eu já disse, não sabia se gostava mesmo dele."

Eu olhei significativamente para a Annie.

Uma das maneiras de se descobrir o grau de amizade que você tem é se suas amigas conseguem perceber suas intenções só com um olhar. E graças a Merlin a Annie é uma amiga de 3º grau! E esse é o grau mais elevado (a Manu também é uma amiga de 3º grau, mas ela é meio insegura e um pouco lenta para as coisas, mesmo se existisse um 9º grau de amizade, ela quase nunca ia perceber as coisas com o olhar).

A importância dessa pequena explicação é que a Annie percebeu exatamente o que eu queria dizer.

"- Mas agora você sabe o que sente por ele, não sabe?"

"- Sei, Annie."

"- Então, agora você pode tentar alguma coisa com ele, não é? – falei, querendo que ela dissesse sim."

"- É. NÃO!"

"- Por que não? – eu hein? O que tinha essa menina! Ela não gostava do garoto?

Ele não quer mais do que a minha amizade! Não vou correr o risco de perder a única coisa que tenho certeza que eu tenho do Colin: a amizade."

Ô menina insegura! O que custava tentar!

"- Pois eu vou te dizer uma coisa, Manuella. Agora fui eu quem namorava o Colin, mas amanhã pode ser outra, que com toda certeza não vai se importar com o que você sente ou deixa de sentir. Você tem é que parar de reclamar pelos cantos, o Colin não vai acordar de manhã e perceber que você é a mulher da vida dele. Cabe a você mostrar isso a ele."

"- Mas Gina..."

"- Não tem nem mas nem menos, senhorita McQueen. Você tem que correr atrás da sua felicidade pois ela não vai cair do céu no seu colo. Enxugue essas lágrimas e que elas não voltem a correr por esse assunto, ou você vai se ver comigo!"

Subi para o dormitório com uma idéia fixa na cabeça: fazer o Colin perceber que a Manu era a pessoa certa para ele.

Se dependesse da Manu, o Colin não ia enxerga-la nem em um milhão de anos. O jeito era faze-lo perceber o que estava perdendo e deixar a Manu pensando que estava fazendo tudo sozinha. Ela precisava aprender a lutar pelo que quer. E o meu método era bastante eficaz. Tratamento de choque.

O primeiro passo era fazer o Colin se desinteressar completamente por mim. Mas antes disso eu precisava terminar com ele. E antes dessas duas coisas eu precisa ter um encontro seríssimo com a minha cama e meus travesseiros, aquela noite foi muito cheia de acontecimentos.

Continua...

**N/A:** Cap curtinhu! Só p/ tentar explicar as coisas...

Mas um cap sem Draco... mas tem Draco no próximo! E a Manu não eh uma invejosa nem nada disso... ela soh eh confusa, insegura... essas coisas.

Ahhhh! VC q escreve fanfic, jah teve problemas com o ff? Jah tentou postar e ele comeu seus caps, ou entaum simplesmente apagou sua nota? Ele não te deixa usar travessões em paz? Vc chega a ter pesadelos na noite véspera de postar cap? Então vc eh uma autora desesperada como nós! Eu e a Rafinha M. Potter estamos montando uma associação : o MAPRUFF (Movimento das Autoras (os) Pela Reforma Urgente do FF), interessadas entrem em contato com a gente! Pela liberdade de escrita!

Agora, bjinhus das Reviews:

Rafinha M. Potter - > A Gina é tonta como vc? E como eu tbm! Rsrsrs! Eu nunca percebo essas coisas... Q bom q vc me axou! Bjinhu Miga!

Miaka - > Fala sério! O Draco é tudo de bom , né? Atitude de sonserino msm! E eu como uma boa sonserina q sou, adoro isso!

Taty Bah - > Que bom q vc tá curtindo miga! Sabe como a Gina é meio devagar né? Mas as coisas entre esses dois vão implacar! Pelo menos eu axu neh... se eles não estragarem tudo.

Ny Malfoy Kayba -> O que será que o Drakinhu tah tramando heim? E se ele tah tramando alguma coisa né... a gente só deve descobrir daki a alguns caps...

Carolilina Malfoy - > Eu só não respondi review, pq era : ou resposta ou cap. ai pensei que vcs iam preferir cap!

Lari-Malfoy -> Q bom q vc tah gostando, fico feliz! E eles dois juntos eh mto lindo msm! ADORO D/G! E axu q rola bjinhu em breve!

Camy -> Demorou heim! Rsrs Sua sorte foi q a minha mamy chamou p/ jantar, e logo depois eu tive um surto de espirros, só por isso deu tempo do seu review chegar! Rsrs Vai ter D/G logo!

E se alguém quiser papear pode me adicionar no msn: tataya87hot...

Xauzinhu Tataya

Comentem! É 0800


	6. 05Concertando as burradas e fazendo mais

Cap. 05 – Concertando burradas e fazendo mais algumas

Mal o dia havia começado e a primeira parte do meu plano já estava concluída: eu e Colin não estávamos namorando mais.

Dei a desculpa de que não sou muito boa para relacionamentos, e que ele precisa de alguém que goste dele. O que não deixa de ser verdade.

O problema foi que ele disse gostar de mim e tal... É meio complexo isso de terminar com um amigo, ainda mais se ele diz gostar de você; a gente nunca quer magoar, mas acaba fazendo-o.

Mas é aí que entra a segunda parte do meu plano: fazer o Colin feliz. E para isso nada melhor que um novo amor, e esse amor, se depender de mim, vai se chamar Manuella. Só que para completar meu plano, eu preciso que o Colin não pensei em mim em hipótese alguma. E para isso eu preciso fazer com que ele se decepcione de alguma maneira com a minha pessoa. Só que sem perder o amigo, é claro.

Eu sei que pode parecer loucura, mas ele só vai me esquecer se perder totalmente as esperanças... Nossa! Quem diria hein? Eu, Gina Weasley, querendo que alguém se desapaixone por mim!

Pensei a noite inteira em como fazer o Colin perder as esperanças (a noite inteira também não... sabe como é, né? Às vezes bate um soninho gostoso... e eu não sou de desperdiçar meu tempinho de sono, pensando no que posso pensar pela manhã). E, refletindo, cheguei a conclusão que preciso de um namorado novo, ou um caso, pelo menos. Alguém que de certa forma faça o Colin se sentir ameaçado só com sua presença. O problema é que esse alguém tem que estar disposto a me ajudar e, principalmente, em hipótese alguma pode rolar qualquer tipo de sentimento amoroso entre ambas as partes.

A primeira pessoa que veio a minha cabeça foi o Harry. Pensei nele por dois fatores: 1º- eu já superei faz tempo qualquer paixonite que possa ter tido por ele, e 2º- o Colin não chega nem perto do Harry, consequentemente quase não chegaria perto de mim, não chegando perto de mim fica mais fácil fazê-lo perceber a Manu (com essa história toda até parece que eu sou pretensiosa!)

Seria perfeito. Se não houvesse um pequeno probleminha. O Harry é ocupado demais para que eu o faça perder o tempo dele com os problemas amorosos dos meus amigos. Se ele fosse um adolescente normal tudo bem, só que o Harry passa quase todo o tempo dele pensando naquele-idiota-que-não-se-deve-nomear.

E agora? Qualquer outro garoto da Grifinória não seria intimidante o bastante. Foi aí que uma luz acendeu na minha cabeça! Tem uma certa pessoa me perseguindo... Uma pessoa que é intimidante o bastante. Uma pessoa que com certeza o Colin ia querer passar a pelo menos dez metros de distância. Óbvio, meu novo namorado seria Draco Malfoy.

Seria perfeito, se não houvesse um pequeno probleminha. Eu estava falando de Draco Malfoy, que é extremamente irritante, babaca, insuportável, e todas as outras coisas ruins reunidas em um só ser humano. Ele nunca iria me ajudar! Muito menos se soubesse que se tratava de um tipo diferente agência matrimonial.

Droga!

Mas se não fosse ele, ninguém seria bom o bastante (eca! Eu falando isso do Malfoy!), afinal, ele era bom porque era mau. Só que como é que euzinha ia fazer para conseguir que Draco Malfoy aceitasse ser meu namorado de mentirinha? É, porque não havia possibilidade de eu tentar ser namorada de verdade do Malfoy. Se para que o plano desse certo dependesse disso, Colin e Manu iriam ter que me desculpar, mas iam continuar solteiros.

Foi então que, novamente, uma luz acendeu na minha cabeça. Mas primeiro eu precisava encontrar Draco Malfoy.

E para a minha sorte (ou azar!) não demorou muito para que eu o encontra-se. Descobri, com uma pequena ajuda da Sissy, que assim que terminava a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas a turma dele tinha um período vago antes do almoço todas as quintas-feiras. E adivinha? Era uma quinta-feira. O que eu teria que fazer era apenas esperar que o sétimo ano da Sonserina acabasse a aula, e ficar no corredor andando displicentemente como se o mundo não importasse.

Alguém tem dúvida de que o Malfoy iria me perturbar!

Não deu outra. O sinal bateu e várias cabeças saíram correndo da sala de aula como se fugissem de um bicho asqueroso (o que talvez fosse uma realidade). Fiquei ali escondida, assim que o corredor "desentupiu", comecei a caminhar aérea a tudo (diga-se de passagem, eu sou uma ótima atriz!).

"-Se eu quisesse encontrar a minha cabeça de fósforo preferida não conseguiria. - Eu sabia que ia dar certo!"

"-Se eu quisesse encontrar o meu loiro de farmácia mais detestado não conseguiria."

"' -Ai, ai, Weasley. Para começar, eu não sou " seu " de maneira nenhuma."

"Nem eu sou " sua "! Não me encha a paciência, Malfoy!"

Já ouviu falar em psicologia reversa? Isso funciona perfeitamente com os homens, preste a atenção:

"- Ruivinha, você deveria ter um pouco mais de educação. Você tem o privilégio da minha companhia e me menospreza."

"-Ohhh! Você esta ofendido, "loirinho"? – dei a ênfase necessária para ele se sentir ridículo – Perdoe-me, sim?"

"-Você é muito engraçada, garota. Acha que sabe das coisas, mas apenas acredita no que os outros te falam. Não é capaz de tirar suas próprias conclusões."

"-Do que você está falando? – tive a impressão de que ele queria usar o meu "joguinho" contra mim."

"-Duvido que alguma vez você parou para pensar sobre algum sonserino, sem o estigma de "mau"."

"-Você quer dizer que é bom? - até parece"

"-Não foi isso que eu disse! Preste a atenção, Weasley: eu quero saber se você já pensou em algum sonserino como uma pessoa normal."

"-Já! Claro que já! Eu conheço uma sonserina muito legal. Você é que cria, como você disse? Ah! Estigmas sobre as pessoas. Só que eu tenho um sexto sentido para pessoas más, as percebo de longe."

"-Sei, sei."

Sem que eu percebesse, caminhamos até o lago. Dá para acreditar? Saí do colégio e andei até o lago com Draco Malfoy! Se me contassem eu não acreditaria.

"-Pois e você, Malfoy? – falei enquanto me sentava na grama fofa."

"-Eu o quê?"

"-Você já pensou em algum grifinório como uma pessoa normal? Sem ser sempre "os bonzinhos"...?"

"-Eu não preciso pensar em grifinórios em nenhuma hipótese."

"-Ah! Deixe de besteiras! Você pensa em grifinórios o tempo todo."

"-Não penso.- Draco Malfoy fazendo cara de birra! Eu tinha que ter uma câmera para registrar aquele momento."

"-Pensa sim! Pensa quando ganhamos de você no quadribol, pensa quando quer ser melhor que a Mione nas aulas..."

"-Ah, cale a boca!"

"-Não! Você pensa quando a Grifinória ganha a Taça das Casas, pensa toda a vez que o Harry sai vivo de algum combate com seu "chefinho", pensa quando..."

Nesse momento aconteceu uma coisa estranha. O Malfoy se aproximou de mim com tal cara de fúria que eu pensei que ele fosse me bater. Mas aconteceu algo muito esquisito...ele... segurou meus ombros e me... beijou.

Meu Merlin o que estava acontecendo?

Eu dizia para mim mesma que era sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo. Não era possível! Draco Malfoy me beijando, e pior, eu estava correspondendo e gostando disso!

Que me desculpem toda a minha família, todos os grifinórios e todas as outras pessoas que não suportam o Malfoy, ele pode ser um estúpido, um idiota, mas ele é lindo. E eu estava acabando de descobrir que ele beijava terrivelmente bem.

O estranho era que ele agia de uma maneira diferente, não sei... pode parecer loucura, mas era como se eu pudesse quebrar. Era um beijo arrebatador porém... gentil. Eu realmente não pensava que Draco Malfoy beijasse assim. Mas eu também nunca pensei em como Draco Malfoy agia enquanto beijava!

Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer e como fazer. Não era à toa que a maioria das garotas caíam aos pés dele.

Mas foi quando eu senti uma certa mão descer mais do que deveria, que me toquei da besteira que estava fazendo. Dei um impulso para trás e fiquei de pé; demorou alguns segundos para o Malfoy perceber que eu não estava mais ao lado dele. Quando ele abriu os olhos deparei-me com a mesma confusão que se instalava dentro de mim.

Só que nele não durou muito tempo.

"-Finalmente consegui calar você, pensei que fosse falar por toda a eternidade."

"-Pois eu poderia, se quisesse, - eu também me recupero rápido das coisas - enumerar cerca de cem vezes nas quais você pensa em grifinórios, porém... – fui interrompida."

"-Ainda esse assunto!"

"-Porém, – continuei como se ele não tivesse me interrompido – não vou perder o meu tempo com isso. Com licença."

"-Ei, onde você vai?"

"-Está na hora do almoço."

Saí de perto do lago e fui caminhando lentamente de volta ao castelo. Eu não estava acreditando no que tinha feito! Beijei um Malfoy! ARGH!

Um Malfoy nojento... e lindo... e ridículo... e que tem um beijo maravilhoso... mas ainda assim um Malfoy.

O pior de tudo foi que eu não consegui fazer com que ele me namorasse de mentirinha. 'Tava' começando a considerar que talvez namorar Draco Malfoy de verdade nem fosse tão ruim assim... nossa ele realmente beijava bem! 'Tava' explicado o por quê de tantas garotas suspirarem por ele.

O almoço correu relativamente bem, mas algumas vezes eu dava uma olhadinha ou outra para a mesa da Sonserina em busca de um certo loiro com um beijo maravilhoso.

_Pára Gina!_ Toda hora eu tinha que me lembrar que não era certo pensar assim de um Malfoy.

Muito, muito complicado beijar um inimigo. Toda vez que pensava nisso, balançava a cabeça tentando expulsar os pensamentos malignos da mente. Levantei da mesa e segui normalmente para o resto das aulas do dia.

Pior que depois desse "acontecimento" entre eu e Malfoy, ficaria muito mais difícil fazê-lo ser meu namorado. Já estava perdendo as esperanças, mas eu sou uma garota persistente, iria tentar mais uma vez, ainda com a idéia de psicologia reversa.

Aulas normais, nenhum ponto perdido e nem ganho por mim. Essa é a pior prova de mediocridade, na minha opinião. Quando perco pontos, me sinto triste, mas isso ainda me faz uma aluna. Agora quando não perco nem ganho, me sinto tão... nula. Mas, enfim, quem vai entender a minha cabeça!

O finalzinho da tarde foi bem gostoso, estava tudo em paz com as minhas amigas; ficamos fofocando pelo que pareceram horas. Jantamos tranqüilamente, e no dormitório fofocamos mais. Adoro esse papos com elas, pode parecer meio fútil, mas é tão bom jogar conversa fora.

Fui deitar meio a contragosto, pois queria papear mais, porém no dia seguinte tinha aulas cedo, e no sábado ia ter passeio a Hogsmeade, isso já me fazia feliz. Demorei para pegar no sono, mas quando peguei a Chris fez o belíssimo favor de me acordar. Adivinha para que? Bateu fome na minha amiga, e ela resolveu pedir para que eu fizesse um tour pela cozinha de Hogwarts.

E eu, como uma boa amiga, fui. Ela já tinha me acordado mesmo, iria demorar muito para eu pegar no sono de novo. Tive que ir sozinha, pois quando meus irmãos gêmeos foram embora de Hogwarts me disseram onde ficava a cozinha, mas me fizeram prometer que jamais espalharia o segredo. Promessa é promessa, por isso não contei nem mesmo para as meninas.

Lá estava eu andando em busca da cozinha, após o toque de recolher, correndo sérios riscos de uma detenção. Andando por aqueles corredores escuros. Parece que eu tenho um apego especial por corredores escuros. Não. Acho que meu apego especial é encontrar Draco Malfoy em corredores escuros. E como não podia deixar de acontecer, lá estava ele, andando um pouco a frente no corredor.

Será que ele ia para a cozinha? Minha suspeita se confirmou quando ele parou em frente ao quadro das frutas e começou a fazer cócegas na pêra.

"-Ei, Malfoy. Me espere. – andei um pouco mais rápido para entrar junto com ele na cozinha."

"-Weasley? O que esta fazendo aqui? Você sabe que pode levar uma detenção não sabe?"

Eu tinha me esquecido que o Malfoy era monitor. Mas agora o mal já estava feito. Resolvi fingir que não tinha ouvido aquele comentário.

"-O que esta fazendo por aqui Malfoy?"

"-Adivinha? Estou entrando na cozinha, então acho que vou fazer um lanche não é? – quando ele fala assim me sinto uma estúpida."

"-E só porque é monitor pensa que pode desobedecer o toque de recolher?"

"-Não vem de graça não, Weasley! Você também está infringindo regras!"

"-'Tá' bom, então chega de papo e vamos entrar logo nessa cozinha antes que sejamos pegos."

Os elfos já estavam dormindo, uns por sobre os outros. O Malfoy fazia questão de fazer o maior barulho possível. Dá para acreditar que ele queria acordar os pobres elfos para servirem ele? Muito folgado mesmo! Eu o impedi, e ele ficou todo emburrado parado num canto da cozinha.

Rapidamente peguei uma cestinha e fiz um lanche razoável para a Chris, peguei um bolinho que estava com uma cara apetitosa e já ia sair da cozinha quando reparei que o Malfoy continuava parado no mesmo canto.

"-Ei, Malfoy! Não vai fazer seu lanche?"

"-Estou esperando você sair para acordar um elfo."

"-Não acredito nisso! Vai, pega uns bolinhos e pronto."

"-Não, já que vim aqui quero um lanche digno."

"-Ah Malfoy! "– fui em direção ao fogão, enchi uma chaleira com água e acendi o fogo com a minha varinha. Enquanto esperava a água ferver peguei uns pães e uns bolinhos, pus num prato e coloquei na mesa.

"-Pronto Malfoy, agora come e vê se não acorda ninguém."

"-Onde você vai? – fui de novo no fogão peguei a água fervente e coloquei em uma xícara com um saquinho de chá, caminhei calmamente de volta a mesa, mexendo o chá com uma pequena colher."

"-Vou te deixar aí, e correr para o meu salão comunal, antes que alguém me pegue fora da cama."

"-Senta aí."

"-O quê?"

"-Senta aí e me faz companhia."

Essa era ótima, Draco Malfoy me dando ordens! Pior, a ordem era para permanecer mais de cinco minutos ao lado dele! Só podia ser uma piada. E como era uma boa piada eu comecei a rir.

"-Não sei do que você tanto ri."

"-De você, Malfoy! Não sei para que quer minha companhia! Duvido que teria coragem de se deixar ver comigo. – e lá estava eu com a minha psicologia reversa, torcendo para que ela funcionasse."

"-Como assim?"

"-Duvido que deixaria que alguém te visse tendo algum tipo de conversa civilizada com uma Weasley! Duvido! – continuei a rir."

"-Isso é um desafio? – eu me segurei para não sorrir. Ele havia mordido a isca."

"-Entenda como quiser."

"-Pois quem te desafia sou eu. Te desafio a ir no passeio a Hogsmeade comigo nesse sábado!"

"-Isso parece mais um convite para sair do que um desafio."

"-Eu nunca sairia com você Weasley – eu novamente ri da cara dele."

"-Então está aceito o desafio. Sábado vamos a Hogsmeade, e sairemos juntos daqui da escola."

"-Certo."

"-Já terminou de comer? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – Então vamos embora que eu não quero uma detenção hoje."

Eu não disse que esse negócio de psicologia reversa funcionava? Tudo certo, sábado o Colin vai me ver com o Malfoy e vai esquecer definitivamente de mim.

Mas eu não sei não, algo dentro da minha cabeça estava me dizendo que isso foi fácil demais.

N/A: Aaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeee! Finalmente um beijinho! E um cap com o dobro do tamanho do anterior, que eu sei que ficou mto pekeno, mas era apenas um cap intermediário!

Rafinha M. Potter - Miga, a atualização não foi "daqueles" problemas do ff, foi do meu analfabetismo em inglês mesmo! E mesmo com preguiça atualizei! Você queria ver beijo né? Pois viu. Não foi o melhor.. mas já é um começo pros dois.. daki a pouco eles se acertam! E sobre a Manu, é a minha amiga sim, e a Chris tbm, me inspirei nelas e em uma história parecida que vivemos.

Bia Black 1992 - Será que somos parentes? Ambas Black! Rsrs (poxa JK má! Matou o único grifinório q eu gostava! Fora a Gina, é claro) É triste mesmo pensar que a JK não vai fazer a Gina enxergar a luz, como nós enxergamos, e perceber que o Draco é o amor da vida dela, e que se completam por serem tão opostos! Ai ai !

Ana Maria - Primeiro review seu né? Que bom que vc ta gostando, pq eu tô adorando escrever e amando que tem gente lendo!

Carolilina Malfoy - Carol, eu vivo sentindo falta do Draco, mas infelizmente não dá p/ tê0lo em todos os cap's. se pudesse o teria em todos os momentos! UI!

Poxa.. se de graça ateh injeção na testa... o q custa comentar? é totalmente di grátis! é soh apertar o butãozinhu! heim? heim?


	7. 06Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: Nada é meu! Mas quando a Rafa dominar o mundo eu serei congelada até que o filho dela com o Draco cresça e eu possa me casar com ele, aí ela vai me descongelar, e seremos parentes!**

**Cap 06 – Hogsmeade**

O dia amanheceu lindo. Eu realmente amo a primavera. Da minha janela vi o gramado perto do lago cheio de flores, parecia um quadro.

Um belo dia para um belo passeio. Pena que a companhia não era lá essas coisas... mas eu suporto. É tudo por um bem maior.

Com uma disposição extraordinária me arrumei belamente. Sem falsa modéstia, confesso que eu estava me achando bonita demais naquele sábado. Desci para o café da manhã e me contentei apenas com torradas e geleia. Dei uma olhada para a mesa da Sonserina e o Malfoy não estava lá. Estava cedo para a saída a Hogsmeade, voltei para o salão Comunal e sentei do lado da Chris.

"- E aí Gina, tá bonita hoje. Algum motivo especial?"

"- Mais ou menos Chris."

"- Ah me conta! Quem é o gato da vez?"

"- Gato? – eu ri – Acho que dessa vez é uma cobrinha. – Me levantei e resolvi esperar o Malfoy lá em baixo."

"- Cobrinha? Ei, um sonserino? Gina volta aqui."

Eu a ouvi me chamar, mas já estava saindo do buraco na parede, não quis voltar. Depois eu explicava as coisas para a Chris. Um certo loiro oxigenado devia estar a minha espera.

Exatamente como eu pensava, lá estava ele, parado a encostar-se na escada com uma cara de tédio, que ninguém faria melhor do que ele. Pensando bem, Draco Malfoy até que me faz rir. Cheguei perto dele ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

"- Olá Malfoy."

"- Até que você é pontual Weasley. Vamos?"

"- Claro."

O que eu podia esperar dele? "Bom dia, você esta muito bonita hoje"? Não, definitivamente isso eu não iria conseguir tirar do Malfoy enquanto eu vivesse.

Começamos a ir em direção as carruagens, eu procurava andar o mais próximo dele possível. Malfoy não me parecia confortável, mas o desafio era que fossemos vistos juntos, e eu ainda tinha que aparecer perto do Colin com ele. Quando atravessamos a porta de carvalho, ouvi um berro.

"- GINAAAAAA!"

"- Ai meu Merlin! Esqueci do Rony!"

"- Peraí, enfrentar seu irmão não estava nos meus planos."

"- Você que propôs essa ida a Hogsmeade. Quer desistir?"

"- Eu nunca desisto de nada! – ele tentava parecer seguro, mas eu sei bem só três coisas passavam pela cabeça dele: soco – nariz – sangue."

"- GINA! O QUE ESSE CARA ESTA FAZENDO COM VOCÊ? – Rony berrava tanto, que eu pensei que meus tímpanos fossem estourar."

"- Calma Rony, nós vamos a Hogsmeade.- eu estava ficando com vergonha, mas isso servia muito bem para o meu plano. Logo, logo toda a Hogwarts iria saber da minha saída com Malfoy."

"- HOGSMEADE? COM ELE? AH! NÃO VAI NÃO."

"- RONALD WEASLEY- me exaltei - pare de gritar – continuei com a voz mais branda que consegui – eu e Draco só vamos passear, e agora pare com esse seu showzinho."

Olhei significamente para Malfoy que antes se fingia alheio a todo escândalo de Rony, mas agora que o havia chamado pelo primeiro nome me olhou levantando a sobrancelha esquerda. O peguei pelo braço e saímos em direção as carruagens, deixando um Rony bastante irritado e confuso para trás. No caminho, esbarrei sem querer em Colin, que me olhou de uma maneira muito estranha, mas assim que viu Malfoy tratou de se afastar o máximo que pode.

Pronto. Eu nem ao menos havia saído do castelo e tudo que eu precisava fazer já havia sido feito. Até poderia largar o Malfoy e ir sozinha a Hogsmeade, mas não era correto, eu e ele tínhamos um "desafio" a cumprir. Já dentro da carruagem virei para ele com o meu melhor sorriso.

"- E então Malfoy? O que vamos fazer primeiro? – ele parecia desconcertado com tamanha a minha alegria, penso que talvez ele queria fazer daquele dia o pior da minha vida."

"- Pensei em irmos a Dedosdemel primeiro."

"- Ai que bom! Eu adoro doces! – eu estava falando alto e dando suspiros após as frases, para completar ainda bati pequenas palminhas. Ele me olhou quase incredulamente. Os outros dois alunos da Corvinal com quem dividíamos a carruagem não estavam entendendo nada."

"- Por que tanta alegria Weasley? – ele sussurrou perto de mim."

"- Nada. É que hoje o dia esta lindo, Draco."

Draco? Eu o chamei de Draco, da para acreditar? Eu ria tanto internamente, ele devia estar me achando uma doida. Mas pensem comigo, eu precisava fazer as pessoas acreditarem que nós realmente estávamos saindo, então nada melhor do que essa falsa aproximação.

Assim que descemos da carruagem eu tentei andar muito mais perto dele do que antes, só que ele se afastava de mim, então eu fiz uma coisa: agarrei no braço dele. Ele me olhou com "cara de interrogação" e eu apenas sorri tão abertamente quanto era possível.

As pessoas passavam por nós e olhavam duas vezes para ter certeza do que estavam vendo. Eu estava conseguindo tudo o que queria. Além de todo mundo saber sobre eu e Malfoy, ainda conseguiria que ele nunca mais quisesse chegar a menos de cinco metros de mim.

Eu estava sendo a pessoa mais grude que pode existir na face da Terra. Fazia tudo que garotos normalmente odeiam. Tudo o que ele dizia eu falava: claro Draco querido. E ainda me demorava o máximo que podia pronunciando o nome dele. Falava alto, ria de tudo o que ele dizia. A todo e qualquer momento eu tocava no cabelo dele, isso quando não apertava a bochecha dele enquanto pronunciava: você é tão fofo.

Quando nos sentamos no Três Vassouras para almoçar esbarrei no Harry que estava ali com meu irmão e a Mione. Ele me olhou como se dissesse: depois a gente conversa, eu entendi o recado e balancei a cabeça. Rony nem olhou para mim, então eu e Malfoy nos sentamos numa mesa bem afastada. Mal me acomodei na cadeira Malfoy já me fuzilou com os olhos e começou a indagar sobre o motivo das minhas atitudes.

"- Do que você esta falando?"

"- Ora Weasley, não se faça de boba! Por que essa palhaçada toda?"

"- Não estou te compreendendo querido – fiz a minha melhor cara de desentendida. E sabe o que ele fez? Bufou. E depois riu."

"- Tá vendo? Fez de novo. Querido? Desde quando eu sou o seu querido?"

"- Ah é isso! – eu ri – Ué Malfoy, você foi quem fez um desafio. Você acha mesmo que eu apenas ia andar ao seu lado, eu vou envergonhar você também."

"- Weasley você é patética."

"- Você acha mesmo querido? – coloque o cotovelo na mesa e apoiei a cabeça com a mão."

"- Bem – ele olhou na direção onde estava meu irmão e os amigos e percebeu que eles estavam nos olhando, virou lentamente na minha direção com um sorriso nos lábios – já que você quer assim _querida_."

Ele pronunciou a última palavra razoavelmente alta. Segurou minhas bochechas com as mãos e aproximou o rosto do meu, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ele estava me beijando.

Isso era um absurdo! Em menos de uma semana beijar duas vezes Draco Malfoy, e pior, gostar disso as duas vezes!

Um barulho estrépito me tirou do transe durante o beijo. Quando abri os olhos pude perceber que algumas cadeiras estavam sendo jogadas no chão, era o meu irmãozinho que vinha junto com o Harry tirar satisfações com o Malfoy. Era só o que me faltava.

Foi tudo muito rápido, quando percebi o Malfoy já havia sido levantado pela gola, meu irmão estava prestes a soca-lo. Eu continuava sentada com os olhos mais arregalados do que os de uma coruja. E o Harry estava do lado com os braços cruzados esperando a sua vez de bater no Malfoy.

Coloquei as mãos no rosto. O que eu ia fazer? O Rony berrava com o Malfoy que apenas tentava se soltar. Eu não podia deixar o Rony bater nele. Ou podia? Podia sim. Ele viu que o Rony estava ali, me beijou porque quis e ainda sem que eu permitisse. Podia deixar o Rony socar todo aquele rosto lindo e perfeitamente delineado. Podia, mas não deixei.

"- Rony, solta ele! – levantei da cadeira e fui andando devagar até meu irmão."

"- Gina não se meta."

"- Rony, - toquei no braço dele – olha para mim – ele olhou – solta ele. Solta ele agora."

"- Gina, ele te faltou o respeito – agora era Harry quem falava – deixe Rony resolver isso, venha fique aqui comigo."

"- Não Harry – direcionei meu olhar para o Malfoy – isso é só um pretexto para vocês baterem nele. Nenhum de vocês me perguntou se eu quis ou não que o Draco me beijasse. Vocês só estavam esperando um motivo para poderem armar essa confusão. Agora Rony, solta ele."

Rony soltou o Malfoy que quase caiu no chão, mas graças a seus reflexos conseguiu se manter de pé. Rony ficou me olhando com uma cara indecifrável, enquanto Malfoy batia a roupa no local onde meu irmão o segurou, como que querendo espanar a sujeira. Depois disso, ele segurou o meu braço e começou a andar para fora do bar.

"- Vamos."

"- Pensei que você fosse me querer bem longe de você – falei quando já estávamos longe do três vassouras."

"- Agora eu quero você bem perto – eu olhei para ele com cara de quem não entendeu, e ele logo completou – é a segunda vez só hoje que você evita que eu tenha que partir para a agressão física com o seu irmão."

"- Você quer dizer que é a segunda vez só hoje que eu evito que o meu irmão te bata, né?"

"- Ou isso. Agora vamos, - ele segurou minha mão - ainda temos muitas lojas para entrar."

Eu sorri e fui com ele. Nesse exato momento, o Colin passou por mim com cara de poucos amigos. É, acho que ele não vai pensar mais em mim, mas também acho que não consegui fazer isso sem perder um amigo.

continua...

**Nota da Camy p/ mim:** Lindinha, bem este cap nem tinha erros propriamente ditos, tinha alguns errinhos de acentuação e virgula que concertei, espero não ter deixado passar nada, jah que fiz a presa pois tive a antecipar minha saída e tinha te prometido isso, o cap ta curtinho hein, mais ta fofis principalmente o beijo que o Draco deu na Gina e os inúmeros queridos, espero q tenha ajudado bjinhos

Camy- Arwen Mione

**Nota minha:** Agora explicando pq tem nota da Camy nesse cap! É q minha beta Lali esta com problemas no pc (q já estão sendo resolvidos segundo ela), e a minha outra betinha Maria (q não beta shipper, mas gosta dessa fic) não entrou a tempo da postagem de hj, aí fiz um apelo dramático p/ Camy, e ela me salvou faltando uma p/ ela sair da net! OBRIGADA AMIGA!

Então eu resolvi deixar a nota que ela deixou p/ mim aí, pq eu sou metida e keru q vcs vejam q eu quase não cometo erros de português! Rsrsrsrs (q idiotice, é tudo culpa do vestibular!)

Agora, respostas da Review's!

Rafinha M. Potter -> Olha só Rafa, apelar p/ Merlin é crueldade! rs Não é justo, mas tu sabe que comigo Merlin é até bastante piedoso, e já prevendo que vc ia me ameaçar dessa maneira covarde, ele me fez ter a inspiração de colocar um bjo (mesmo que pekeno e até sem graça, mas msm assim um bjo) nesse cap!

Miaka -> Miakinha! Miatikinha! Miatchutchuca! (Axu q me empolguei!rs) Pooooxa! Merdoe-me please? Ainda não te contaram que eu sou meio cegueta? As vezes não enxergo as coisas... ou tão as vezes simplesmente as coisas se confundem toda na minha cabeça, e eu não percebi que o seu review era do outro cap, axu q pensei q fosse do anterior ou coisa assim... Mas eu já me desconfundi, e prometo fazer o maior esforço para não me confundir de novo! Pq eu ador osuas review's, axu tão legal o jeito que você faz um resumo do cap! Bjinnhhuuu! Perdoa a Nathy (eu!)?

Maria -> Essa sua mania de não betar shipper! É por essas e outras que não adianta pedir, quem beta essa fic é a Lali (q por sinal deu uma sumida e eu quase fikei na mão com esse cap! Mas eu perdou, primeiro pq sou uma alma pura e caridosa, e segundo pq eu sei q o pc dela estragou!), mas voltando aki, sou sua autora q vc beta preferida é? É sincero, ou apenas um método de persuasão para me fazer postar mais rápido? rsrs Eu adoro vc de montão de qualquer maneira! E sobre Gina e Draco pararem de discutir... axu q não param nem quando eles forem felizes para sempre (se é que serão, pq axu q bastante gente sabe o dom que eu tenho para finais trágicos... ainda não decidi o final dessa fic!)!

Arwen Mione -> Camy, bjo bjo p/ vc! Eu disse que ia mandar dois bjus, pq não teve no cap passada! Mto injusto isso do ff de não deixar postar dois review's! Mas uma reivindicação p/ MAPRUFF...vc é mto curiosa rsrs, pro cap 12 faltam...hummm .. deixe-me aprender a contar... humm... se esse agora foi o sexto... faltam mais 6!rsrs Logo logo chega! E ainda temos alguns bjus a caminho! Psicologia reversa é o máximo msm né?

Nacilme -> Oieee! Logo saberemos qual é a do Draco! O nome da Gina, por enquanto é Gina msm, mas vou fazer referência a isso no cap q eu tô escrevendo q é o 11 (deixe-me explicar: eu já escrevi o 12 q a Camy ker tanto ler, só q ainda não escrevi o 11 rsrs), tipo eu gosto mto de Guinevere... ateh pq tem a parada lá do Rei Arthur e tal.. tudo a ver... só que essa tradução p/ Ginera eu achei meio tosca... mas como é akela chata da Lia Willer que manda nos termos em português, o nome dela vai ser o que a Rocco deixou publicar!Um beijãozão p/ ti!

Ny Malfoy Kaiba -> Nyzinha rs, sobre o Blaise, posso conseguir uma participação especial... só que vai rolar um acordo entre ambas as partes. Vc deve saber (se não sabe eu conto agora rs) que sou daquelas sonserinas bem típicas... mas tenho o coração meio mole, então estava aki pensando, que se você me der alguma luz que sua fic (Quando for Meia Noite! Mto bbbbbooooooa! leiam!) vai ser atualizada... e que não foi completamente abandonada ao léu, eu coloco seu queridinho na parada! E aí, topas?

Alicia Black -> Nossa família é grande msm, devemos ser primas ou algo assim... eu tbm adoro essa fic!rsrs... não se tenha pressa, o apressado come cru, um cap por semana! rs bjinhus

Ahhhh! VC q escreve fanfic, jah teve problemas com o ff? Jah tentou postar e ele comeu seus caps, ou entaum simplesmente apagou sua nota? Ele não te deixa usar travessões em paz? Vc chega a ter pesadelos na noite véspera de postar cap? Então vc eh uma autora desesperada como nós! Eu e a Rafinha M. Potter estamos montando uma associação : o MAPRUFF (Movimento das Autoras (os) Pela Reforma Urgente do FF), interessadas entrem em contato com a gente! Pela liberdade de escrita!

Doces criaturinhas de Merlin! Comentem!é fácil é só apertar alguns botões que a mágica acontece! rsrs

Bjinhus

MSN: tataya87 arroba hotmail ponto com

aparece p/ gente bater um papinho

Bjinhuuus Tataya


	8. 07Dilema

**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu!

**Cap. 07 – Dilema**

O meu domingo foi o mais normal possível, menos pelo fato que o Colin nem olhava na minha cara. Durante o café da manhã, quando eu me sentei na frente dele na mesa, ele automaticamente levantou, deixando metade do bolo de cenoura no prato, o que é realmente quase um absurdo, se tratando do Colin, ele absolutamente ama bolo de cenoura.

Apenas na saída do jantar que esbarrei no Malfoy, ele me deu um aceno de cabeça e eu continuei a caminhada até a torre da Grifinória calmamente. Chegando lá me sentei para conversar com as minhas amigas. Elas queriam saber tudo sobre a minha ida a Hogsmeade com Draco Malfoy. Relatei apenas o necessário, fingindo (será?) o máximo estar interessadíssima no sonserino de cabelos loiros.

Chris queria mesmo era saber se eu realmente tinha beijado o tal Malfoy, e Manu já achava que eu estava apaixonada. Ai, essas minhas amigas!

Eu só fico pensando: Como as notícias correm em Hogwarts com tanta rapidez, heim?

Quando eu ia subindo para o dormitório, Manu chamou a atenção para alguma coisa na minha testa. Disse que estava avermelhada. Corri para o primeiro espelho que achei, e me deparei com uma coisa horrenda, uma dos piores castigos para os belos rostos adolescentes. Oh Merlin, não era justo! Uma espinha! Enorme! E algo me dizia que ela ainda ia crescer mais.

Fiz o que qualquer mortal faria na minha situação: cutuquei a bendita. Incomodou um pouco, doía só de encostar nela. Apertei com força, mas só consegui que ela ficasse mais vermelha. Dyane Mittyson me disse para não mexer, pois poderia inflamar. Não dei ouvidos a ela. Como me arrependi disso no dia seguinte!

Acordei mais cedo do que todo mundo naquela manhã de segunda-feira, sentei-me em frente ao espelho e fiquei a pentear o cabelo, nem me lembrava mais que tinha uma espinha enorme crescendo em mim. Mas foi apenas me dedicar um pouco aos cabelos da frente que reparei, para meu desespero, que minha "amiguinha" tinha ganhado mais tamanho. Eu tinha um "boi" na testa!

Tentei me lembrar de qualquer coisa que poderia fazê-la sumir, mas nada me vinha à cabeça. Será que não havia algum feitiço? Ou poção? Eu não lembrava. É, eu realmente não sei me virar em situações críticas. Eu só sabia de uma coisa: não podia aparecer com "aquilo" no café da manhã.

Olhei para a penteadeira ao meu lado e vi o que poderia ser a minha salvação. Situações extremas exigem medidas extremas. E naquele momento aquela tesoura parecia ter caído do céu. Nunca vou agradecer tanto aos alunos nascidos trouxas por trazerem aquele tipo de objeto para a escola.

Levantei calmamente minha mão em direção à tesoura. A cada centímetro que me mexia, a voz de Dyane ecoava em minha mente, _"é melhor você não mexer. Pode ser que inflame". _De uma vez só peguei a tesoura, um arrepio me percorreu o corpo ao sentir a superfície gelada do objeto. Minha cabeça rodava. Fechei os olhos, pude ver os alunos rindo no café da manhã, e uma grande cabeça de Dyane Mittyson aparecendo e flutuando pela mesa da Grifinória, parando na minha frente e dizendo _"eu disse para não mexer!"_ finalizando com uma horrível gargalhada.

Abri rapidamente os olhos. Ainda estava no dormitório, e a maldita espinha ainda estava me olhando com um ar superior (se ela tivesse olhos, com certeza estaria me olhando com ar superior). A tesoura ainda estava nas minhas mãos. Respirei fundo, se tinha que fazer, que fosse de uma vez só.

Pronto. Mas eu ainda podia ouvir o barulho da tesoura enquanto cortava, estava tudo ecoando ainda na minha cabeça. Mas é o que dizem: o que está feito, está feito.

Me olhei novamente no espelho e para meu alívio não me deparei com a espinha, e sim com uma franja que vinha até a altura das sobrancelhas. À primeira vista até que tinha ficado bonitinha.

Fui para o banheiro e em vinte minutos eu já estava me encaminhando para o café da manhã. No corredor encontrei o Malfoy, que me olhou duas vezes para ver se tratava de mim mesma.

" - Weasley o que é isso? – ele disse apontando para a minha testa. Meu Merlin será que ele viu a espinha? Foi a única coisa que consegui pensar."

" - Se chama franja, Malfoy – disse torcendo para que ele estivesse se referindo ao meu cabelo."

" - Não sabia que tinham dado meu nome a um penteado de cabelo – ele fez uma cara de cínico que ficou tão bonitinha nele."

" - Não se faça de cínico – fingi que aquela carinha não me abalava. Ele sorriu."

" - Se eu fosse você não teria cortado essa franja."

" - Por que não?"

" - De certa forma esconde seu rosto, e te dá um ar muito infantil – olhei para ele com uma ótima cara de interrogação – além do que parece um pouco... artificial."

" - Falou o especialista em moda feminina."

" - Weasley, eu entendo muito de moda feminina, até porque a coisa que eu mais observo são as mulheres."

" - Ok – eu ri, aliás, não podia fazer outra coisa- tudo bem Malfoy. Agora deixe-me ir tomar café, com licença."

" - Vamos juntos. Também estou indo ao salão principal."

" - Então tá."

Andamos juntos pelo pequeno percurso que restava até o salão principal, toda hora que o Malfoy olhava para mim, dizia pelo menos duas vezes que eu ficava melhor sem a franja. Eu heim! O que ele tinha haver com o meu corte de cabelo?

Quando paramos entre as mesas das casas, ficamos um tempo nos olhando sem saber ao certo como nos despedir. Eu comecei a perceber que estamos atraindo muitos olhares, e cada segundo que ficávamos parados os tais olhares aumentavam. Resolvi me sentar logo, então sem ter certeza do que fazer, dei um beijo no rosto do Malfoy, que com certeza não esperava pelo aquilo, e corri para a minha mesa.

Sentei no primeiro lugar que vi vago, e era ao lado do Harry, e para o meu azar na frente do meu irmão que ainda estava bastante chateado comigo pelo acontecido no sábado. O azar sempre é pouco na singela vida de Gina Weasley, e logo percebi que Harry tinha visto o beijinho que eu tinha acabado de dar no Malfoy.

" - Gina, o que há en... – olhar dele se desviou rapidamente para a minha testa – o que é isso?"

" - Franja. – respondi sem muita paciência."

" - Por que você fez uma franja?"

" - Porque eu quis. Vai dizer que não gostou também?"

" - Não é isso... é que você ficou com carinha de boneca."

" - Carinha de boneca? – só o Harry mesmo para fazer tal comparação."

Por sorte, minha franja tomou conta da situação por mim, e eu pude adiar um pouco mais a conversa sobre Malfoy com meus irmãos. É, porque já faz algum tempo que Harry tomou essa responsabilidade para si.

Aliás o Harry só ganhou quando se tornou meu irmão mais velho, sou sempre eu que o salvo de ter que ficar de vela para o Rony e a Mione. Eu acho que o Harry precisa de uma namorada. Mas nem posso ajudá-lo nisso, já estou atarefada demais com a minha missão com a Manu. Se bem que eu já fiz bastante da minha parte, logo poderei deixar de ver o Malfoy, e ela vai começar a se virar.

Durante o resto do dia eu passei a ouvir comentários sobre a minha querida franjinha. Eu sempre achei que o meu cabelo vermelho chamava a atenção, mas com a franja eu conseguia chamar mais ainda. Já estava quase querendo enfiar a cabeça em um buraco.

Veja só a ironia, eu fiz a franja para que a minha espinha não chamasse a atenção. Deu certo, só que agora a minha franja chama muito a atenção.

No intervalo de uma troca de aulas eu passei por um espelho, parei em frente a ele e percebi que o Malfoy e o Harry estavam absolutamente certos, por mais que me doa admitir. Eu realmente parecia uma boneca, e uma boneca artificial. Sabe aqueles manequins que ficam em lojas trouxas? Pois é, eu estava igualzinha.

Ao fim do dia eu cheguei a um dilema, ou eu tinha franja ou eu tinha cabelos vermelhos, os dois, não ia dar. Como eu não pretendia pintar meu cabelo, é claro que fiquei com a opção número dois. Eu precisava fazer um feitiço de crescimento nesse cabelo. Mas antes, eu tinha achar um jeito de fazer aquela espinha horrenda desaparecer para sempre do meu rosto. Não pensei duas vezes e saí correndo atrás da única pessoa que vinha a minha mente: Dyane Mittyson.

Depois de duas horas no dormitório das meninas do quinto ano, eu voltei a ter o meu rosto exatamente como era antes. Rapidamente fiz o feitiço de crescimento nos cabelos, e fui dormir novamente eu mesma.

Pois é, mais um dia normalmente anormal havia acabado na simples vidinha de Gina Weasley.

Continua...

**N/A:** Cap picurruxo, apenas intermediário! Não me matem por não ter quase D/G nesse cap, é para poupar a imagem do Draco, que só dá o ar da sua graça rapidamente, para que as fãs não morram de ansiedade! Eu não sei pq escrevi esse cap! Não sei mesmo! A minha beta Lali queria tirar esse cap da fic, mas eu axo q a minha mente louca resolveu escrever isso, então eu teria que postar. Ah! Apesar da Lali ter lido esse cap, ela não me entregou a betagem, então quem fez o super-hiper-mega-power favor de betar foi a Maria, que é minha beta p/ assuntos não D/G's. Brigadinha Maria!

Agora vem os agradecimentos aos review's, ah, leiam até o final, que como não teve D/G aki, vou dar "cenas do próximo capítulo" p/ vcs!

**Arwen Mione ->** Camy, acho que já deu para perceber que não sou muito boa em fazer cap's grandes, tudo sai curtinho, é a falta de criatividade!rs Eu já disse isso mas volto a repetir, muito muito obrigada mesmo por ter betado o cap 6 p/ mim! UM BEIJAUM! (espaço p/propaganda: LEIAM a FIC da Camy: Como deixei de ser apenas Gina Weasley. Muito boa essa fic!Ah e já que vão ler essa, leiam Quem disse que um Malfoy não ama, que também é muito boa!)

**Pandora Riddle ->** Você acha que tem alguma coisa no Draco estar todo fófis com a Gina, é? Será? Um Bjo, obrigada por estar lendo!

**Ny Malfoy Kayba ->** Concordo que o Harry é um indiota (mistura de imbecil com idiota!) de ter deixado a Gi escapar, agora para o azar dele (e o nosso deleite) o Draco tá na área botando p/ quebrar! Que bom que você gostou do cap 6 axei que ficou gracinha também! Sonhe Ny! Porque já que você vai atualizar, (espero que já tenha atualizado quando eu postar esse cap) eu já tenho uma idéia para a participação especial que o Blaise vai fazer nessa fic. E vai ser especialíssima, eu e meus botões estamos pensando em colocar o Blaise em alguns capítulos, mas só a partir do cap 10 que é o que eu ainda não escrevi. E sobre você estar namorando com ele... vou pensar, não sou tão boazinha assim de graça, quando tiver uma resposta te falo. Ah, e como o Blaise não aparece nos livros, me diz a descrição dele, como você imagina pelo menos. ATENÇÃO!Estou apenas cumprindo minha parte no acordo (afinal, eu tenho que manter a minha honra, sou uma Black legítima e não desviada com o meu primo) rsrrsBJOOOO

**Joana ->** rsrs Reparei que você gostou! Que bom! Continue lendo, eu vou adorar e espero q vc tbm!

**Miaka ->** Ebaaaaa, então já toh perdoada! ADORO ler fic's! E mais que isso, adoro comentar! rsrs Acho que vou te contratar como resumidora de capítulos oficial, que tal?rs BJU

**Rafinha M. Potter ->** Amigaaa, Merlin vai me dar sim bastante inspiração, até me deu um diálogo interessante ontem quando estava voltando do curso, acho que vou escrever daqui a pouco! Eu fico super satisfeita com o Capitão da seleção da Alemanha, você viu os cachinhos dele? Tataya fazendo cara de idiota apaixonada ai! Que bom que você lê a fic da Camy! entaum vou aproveitar esse espaço (Você que esta cabisbaixo, não sabe o que fazer, mas quer se distrair? Eu tenho a solução para os seus problemas! Leia: Como deixei de ser apenas Gina Weasley - da Camy; e logo em seguida, depois de respirar fundo e descansar, pq o último cap da Camy tem muitas paginas, leia Doces Mentiras - Rafinha. Diversão garantida, ou seu dinheiro de volta! Nós não damos calote, até pq vc não paga nada mesmo!) E vc anda sapekinha heim? Querendo chamar o Malfoy de querido entre quatro paredes! Mas quem não quer? Tataya fazendo cara de tarada e retardada ao mesmo tempo (que bizarro!) Bju amigaaaaa

**Tati Bah ->** Miga, eu sei que você gostou do Rony indo p/ cima do Draco! Eu sei que você ama o Rony, e como diz a Jennifer, espero que você case com ele e tenha 78 filhos! rsrsrsrs Agora, a Gina apertando a buchecha do Draco é uma cena impagável.

**Lua Potter -> **Oi, que bom que você esta gostando, e a atualização é semanal. Vou ter contar uma coisa, eu também já fui como você, custo admitir isso em público, mas um dia eu fui H/G, só comento esse detalhe de minha vida quando isso vai ajudar alguém se encontrar com a verdade. Li fic's e mais fic's desse casal, mas um dia eu encontrei a luz, e creio que você esta prestes a isso também, percebi a perfeição do casal Draco e Gina, existe uma magnetude entre os dois. Opostos, em todos os sentidos. E o que é o amor? É encontrar uma nova visão do mundo, da realidade que nos cerca. "Uma pessoa só será feliz quando encontrar seu verdadeiro amor e será infeliz aquele que encontrar o amor e deixa-lo ir" (trecho de: Entre o amor e a guerra, song minha q tá no portal. Leiam!rs) Você não encontra o amor quando quer, ele simplesmente acontece. E com Draco e Gina é assim, eles se apaixonam de diversas formas em várias fic's diferentes, lutam contra o que sentem por serem opostos, completamente opostos, mas o amor sempre prevalece, mesmo quando não ficam juntos, o amor sempre esta dentro de seus corações. É LINDO! Vire D/G! (sem pressão é claro!) Mas você não vai se arrepender! rsrsrsrrsrsrs Filosofias de amor a parte, obrigado por estar acompanhando minha humilde fic! BJU P.S.: Pense bem, o Harru fica mto melhor com a Luna! rsrs

**Nacilme ->** D/G é tudo de bom mesmo (leia meu comentário anterior! ando tão poética! rsrsrs) Ah sei lá! Todo mundo tem problemas com nomes! Eu por exemplo, me chamo Nathália, gosto, mas o meu "N" é muito estranho, gostaria de um nome com "I" até pq meu "i" é bonito! rsrsr Esquece, eu tenho problema mesmo! Bju

**Bia Black1992 ->** OIeeee, prima. rsrsrs Adorei vc! Vamos ter vários papos via MSN, e faz forcinha p/ ir no Potter Rio, vai ser legal! Que bom que vc tá acompanhando essa fic! Um Bju!

**Isa Wealey ->** OI, sabe que eu também adoro Draco e Gina!rsrs Olha só, a atualização é semanal! Mas continue acompanhando, que eu acho que vai ficar legal!

**Franinha Malfoy ->** Será que a Gina consegue fugir do Draco agora? Fala sério! Só uma looouca p/ não se derreter a um simples olhar daquele "Deus" ai ai suspiros.

**Cenas do próximo cap:**

"Tinha dois grandes problemas: estava atrasada (aliás muito atrasada!) e estava do outro lado do castelo. Minha única alternativa era correr o mais rápido possível, e ao mesmo tempo o mais silenciosamente possível. Seguindo essa idéia, acendi minha varinha e saí correndo. Corri muito, até que tropecei em um pedaço de madeira e caí estatelada no chão. Agora eu pergunto: o que um maldito pedaço de madeira estava fazendo no meio do corredor?

Era uma varinha. Levantei-me e peguei-a do chão. Continuei andando (agora com mais cuidado), e no fim do corredor encontrei algo no mínimo interessante: Draco Malfoy estava agachado tateando o chão. Eu sorri abertamente (devo acrescentar, quase maléficamente) quando percebi que ele devia estar a procura da varinha. Essa seria a minha vingança.

'- Procurando alguma coisa loiro aguado?' "

Não percam, no mesmo bat local e quase na mesma bat hora!

Bju

**Tataya Black**


	9. 08Obliviate

_**Disclaimer: Ngm me pertence! Infelizmente, mas e daí, eu tirei foto com os marotos hj :P**_

**Cap. 08 - Obliviate**

Exames. Essa era a palavra que não saia da minha cabeça. Tudo acontecia tão rápido; faltava o quê, um mês para as provas? Mais ou menos, e eu estava tão confusa que nem meu nome do meio eu conseguiria dizer se me perguntassem aquela altura. Isso que dá acumular matéria sem estudar.

Então, naquela sexta-feira eu fiquei até tarde na biblioteca. Madame Pince precisou me expulsar de lá, quase a ponta pés. Levantei-me bastante emburrada, e comecei a guardar meus papéis com anotações, e aquela bibliotecária insuportável ficava a perturbar com a ladainha que já havia passado da hora, que os alunos já deveriam estar em seus salões comunais e blá blá blá.

Saí da biblioteca ainda revoltada, mas andava pelos corredores o mais rápido que podia, pois sabia que já estava mesmo muito tarde, e se o Filch me pegasse eu estaria muito ferrada. Aquela altura eu já pensava que talvez a Madame Pince estivesse realmente com a razão.

Malditas sejam todas as escadas de Hogwarts! – era o único pensamento que rondava a minha mente nos mais de dez minutos que eu fiquei esperando as escadas voltarem para o lugar. Acho que foi pela pressa de chegar logo, que eu consegui a faceta de pegar a escada errada. Que droga! Além de esperar um tempão eu ainda consigo pegar o caminho errado.

Eu odeio dar meia volta, odeio mesmo. Por isso eu não dei. Continuei andando até reconhecer o corredor que estava. Achei-me no corredor do quarto andar, só que em outra extremidade do castelo. Droga! Olhei rapidamente para o relógio e constatei o inevitável: já havia passado, e muito, do toque de recolher.

Tinha dois grandes problemas: estava atrasada (aliás, muito atrasada!) e estava do outro lado do castelo. Minha única alternativa era correr o mais rápido possível, e ao mesmo tempo o mais silenciosamente possível. Seguindo essa idéia, acendi minha varinha e saí correndo.

Corri muito, até que tropecei em um pedaço de madeira e caí estatelada no chão. Agora eu pergunto: o que um maldito pedaço de madeira estava fazendo no meio do corredor?

Era uma varinha. Levantei-me e peguei-a do chão. Continuei andando (agora com mais cuidado), e no fim do corredor encontrei algo no mínimo interessante: Draco Malfoy estava agachado tateando o chão. Eu sorri abertamente (devo acrescentar, quase maleficamente) quando percebi que ele devia estar à procura da varinha. Essa seria a minha vingança.

"- Procurando alguma coisa, loiro aguado?""- Weasley? – ele se virou lentamente para mim, ainda no chão."

"- Eu."

"- Estou procurando minha varinha, por acaso você a viu?"

"- Não. – eu disse cinicamente coçando a parte da frente da minha cabeça com a varinha dele."

"- Ah! Então está com você. – ele veio vindo em minha direção igual a um gato (animal que, diga-se de passagem, e sem sombra de duvidas, traduz bastante o Malfoy, gato. Ah! E cobra também.)"

"- Comigo?"

"- Devolva-me agora mesmo."

"- Você quer a varinha?- ele fez que sim com a cabeça – Então vem pegar."

Adivinha o que ele fez? Riu. Mas não foi um riso debochado como o de sempre. Foi um riso de satisfação. Riu e veio vindo bem devagar em minha direção. Quando chegou bem perto de mim, eu tratei de esconder a varinha (não. Não coloquei a varinha dele dentro das minhas vestes. Conhecendo bem o Malfoy, seria bem capaz dele fazer questão de procura-la). Escondi-a atrás do meu corpo.

Ele colocou as mãos em volta de mim, apoiando-as na parede. Olhou-me bem nos olhos. Sorriu abertamente. Eu o observava tanto que podia ver seus movimentos lentamente, como que um a um. Tirou uma mão da parede. Acariciou minha face. Eu não consegui conter um sorriso. Ele entendeu o sorriso como um sinal verde para continuar. Encostou a testa na minha. Eu podia sentir sua respiração na minha face. Foi quando de repente a mão que estava na minha face desceu para a minha barriga e ele começou a me fazer cócegas.

"- Devolva-me a varinha, Gina."

Eu ria tanto que, no primeiro momento, nem ao menos percebi que ele havia me chamado pelo apelido. Aliás, eu ria quase escandalosamente. O que não era nada certo, haja vista que Filch deveria estar passeando pelos corredores do castelo e se nos visse estaríamos perdidos.

Mas ele parecia não estar muito preocupado. Continuava a me fazer cócegas, eu na tentativa de me defender coloquei as mãos na frente da barriga. Foi quando ele viu a varinha. Ele puxou com força, e eu, é claro, não entreguei. Ele puxou de novo, só que agora com mais força, com o impacto ele tropeçou, e eu que ainda segurava a varinha acabei caindo também.

A primeira coisa que fizemos foi rir. Naquele momento eu senti que tínhamos nos esquecido totalmente de onde estávamos e quem éramos. Eu ainda estava sobre ele, mas quem disse que estávamos nos importando com isso!

Em um momento, eu joguei a cabeça para trás ainda rindo e quando voltei meus olhos aos dele, ele não sorria mais, apenas me olhava. Então lentamente meu riso cessou, e eu também fiquei apenas a observa-lo.

Era estranho estar naquela situação com Draco, nossos rostos estavam cada vez mais perto, sentíamos um a respiração do outro. E apenas nos observávamos. Talvez, naquela situação, um beijo fosse inevitável, mas eu já tinha beijado Draco Malfoy outras vezes, e em nenhuma delas eu havia sentindo a sensação daquele momento.

Era algo como uma vontade incontrolável, e um medo aterrorizante. Tudo estava muito confuso. E os segundos se passavam tão lentamente que era um martírio olhar aqueles olhos, olhar aquela boca que me convidava a entrar de cabeça em toda aquela confusão de sentimentos.

Eu fechei meus olhos. Ele passou a mão de leve no meu cabelo, colocando uma mecha atrás da minha orelha, e a mão passeou calmamente até a minha nuca. Foi então que ele acabou com a pouca distância que existia entre nossas bocas.

Aquilo era como uma entrega. De início o beijo era calmo, mas logo se tornou voraz. Nós estávamos agindo como se precisássemos apenas um do outro. Agíamos sem pudor. E eu, que sempre fui tão controlada, me encontrei em completo desatino.

Tudo estava tão fora do normal. Mas nenhum de nós parecia ter vontade de voltar a realidade. Eu podia sentir o coração acelerado de Draco dentro do peito, e tenho certeza que ele também ouvia o meu. E aquele som sem ritmo era a única coisa que queríamos ouvir: a voz do coração.

Mas infelizmente não foi apenas isso que ouvimos. No final do corredor o barulho de passos era bastante audível. Olhei rápido para Draco que parecia bastante contrariado em parar o que estávamos fazendo. Nos sentamos, e por incrível que possa parecer, eu não senti vergonha ao perceber que a camisa dele estava a alguns centímetros de onde estávamos. Eu achei até engraçado.

Ele levantou, pegou a camisa e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. E foi apenas o tempo de eu me colocar de pé para que começássemos a correr o máximo que podíamos até um outro corredor para nos esconder em uma sala vazia.

Rapidamente Draco me empurrou para dentro de uma sala, murmurando para que eu não fizesse barulho algum. Nós nos escondemos na parte mais escura da sala, que era, incrivelmente, logo do lado da janela. A luz da lua entrava mas se direcionava para o lado esquerdo, deixando o lado direito nas sombras.Encostamo-nos na parede e já estávamos nos sentindo aliviados quando o Filch abriu a porta de uma vez só. Eu quase gritei, mas Draco me imprensou na parede e tapou minha boca com a mão. O zelador deu uma examinada na sala, e constatou estar vazia.

Alguns minutos depois que Filch deixou a sala, Draco me olhou com uma cara engraçada. E eu ri.

"- Shhhh. Não faça barulho. – ele murmurou dentro do meu ouvido, eu tinha certeza que ele queria me provocar. – Fica quietinha, e vamos terminar o que estávamos fazendo."

Homem é tudo sem vergonha, né? Em uma situação daquela e ele só pensava "naquilo"!

Então ele começou dar vários beijinhos no meu pescoço fazendo caminho até a minha orelha direita. Eu senti um pequeno tremelique. Ele percebeu, e pude sentir que sorria. O perfume dele invadia minhas narinas e me deixava tonta. Ele mordeu levemente o lóbulo da minha orelha. Eu já estava ficando sem chão. Se as mãos dele não estivem bem localizadas na minha cintura, eu não sei se aquela altura ainda estaria de pé.

Apenas quando senti que ele estava desabotoando a minha blusa, e que ainda estava presa a ele porque nossos corpos estavam completamente colados, foi que percebi que não devíamos estar fazendo aquilo.

"- Draco – eu consegui dizer meio sem ar."

"- Humm – ele murmurou e enfiou novamente a cabeça perto da minha nuca."

"- Acho... que... não... devemos. – ufa! Aquilo foi realmente difícil de dizer!"

"- Você acha? – ele simplesmente me soltou."

"- Acho."

"- Acha mesmo? - cada vez ele ficava mais longe de mim."

"- É. – aquela distância estava me fazendo sentir frio, eu não queria ele tão longe assim, só queria que ele se comportasse."

"- Então tá. Já que você não quer. – ele foi andando até o meio da sala e se sentou no chão."

Eu fiquei ali observando ele tão longe de mim. Estava mesmo muito frio, e algo dentro de mim queria desesperadamente ficar ao lado dele.

"- Ei, - ele me olhou – desde quando você faz o que eu quero?"

"- Desde hoje – ele sorriu levemente."

"- Já que é assim... Draco Malfoy, eu quero que você volte aqui imediatamente – ele se levantou sorrindo maliciosamente, e me encostou cuidadosamente na parede."

"- Onde foi mesmo que eu tinha parado? – quando ele disse isso, eu o puxei e o beijei."

Dá para acreditar que eu o agarrei? Pois foi isso mesmo que eu fiz. Pena que não durou muito tempo.

O Filch voltou, provavelmente porque ouviu nossas vozes, e nos pegou no flagra. Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer. Draco tomou a dianteira, começou a conversar com o zelador e tentar convence-lo (lê-se: suborna-lo) que era melhor que isso ficasse entre nós. Não deu muito certo, já que Filch estava muito feliz com a idéia do castigo que ganharíamos.

Foi então que tudo aconteceu, rápido demais. Eu peguei minha varinha e quando percebi já tinha mandado um _obliviate_ bem no meio da testa do zelador. Draco me olhou com os olhos arregalados, tamanha foi a surpresa dele.

"- O que você fez? – ele veio chegando perto de mim."

"- Um _obliviate_. Feitiço de memória, sabe? – falei constatando que Filch estava meio aéreo."

"- Eu sei o que é um _obliviate_, Gina. Mas você sabe que não é permitido, certo?"

"- É, eu sei. – comecei a torcer minhas mãos, como eu fazia toda vez que ficava nervosa. Eu tinha feito algo ilegal! Estava desesperada."

"- Pois o feitiço tá perfeito, nem eu teria feito melhor. – ele sorriu abertamente, naquele momento a única coisa que me veio à cabeça para fazer era sorrir em retribuição, e foi o que eu fiz."

Draco foi até o Filch antes que o efeito passasse e contou a ele o que deveria se lembrar. Depois, saímos correndo daquela sala, deixando um zelador meio desacordado para trás, graças a um feitiçinho do Draco. Ele me acompanhou até as escadas que dessa vez estavam paradas.

"- Agora vai lá que já esta tarde. Cuidado para que não a vejam."

"- Tudo bem, cuidado você também."

"- Não se preocupe comigo, eu sei me virar."

Dito isso ele me deu um beijo nem muito rápido nem muito demorado, e eu me virei para partir, quando estava a alguns passos dele, ele me chamou.

"- Gina."

"- Sim. – eu me virei. Ele demorou um pouco para falar."

"- Se alguém descobrir algo... qualquer coisa, então quem fez o obliviate fui eu, ok?"

"- Mas Draco... – ele me interrompeu."

"- Sem mas. Fui eu. Até porque você não conseguiria fazer um – ele sorriu e piscou para mim."

Ele falou de um modo tão fofo que eu não me atrevi a ficar com raiva. Eu simplesmente me virei e comecei a subir as escadas, mas algo dentro de mim dizia que não era sobre o feitiço que ele queria falar.

Passei pelo retrato da mulher gorda, que xingou até a minha décima geração por tê-la acordado. Subi até meu dormitório, e por sorte ninguém me viu. As meninas estavam dormindo. E ao me deitar cheguei à conclusão de aquele acontecimento eu não ia contar para ninguém, nem para as minhas amigas. Aquilo era só meu. Só meu e de Draco.

E foi assim, que dentro de mim toda aquela confusão de sentimentos começava a fazer sentido.

Continua...

**N/B:** Hehehe.. nota da beta.. Eu tinha que botar uma nota aqui! Tipo, vocês num fazem idéia do problema que foi pra betar isso... Eu tou em São Paulo, a Nathy teve que me mandar a fic e eu tive que betar ela de um modo super corrido. Desculpem se tiver um erro... (

Mas esse cap está muito lindo... acho que se tiver um erro que eu deixei passar nem vai fazer diferença... Continuem lendo e encham ela de reviews que ela merece, tah?

**N/A:** Adorei esse cap! É aqui que essa fic começa a ganhar enredo. Escrevi todo esse cap ouvindo uma música linda da minha mais nova banda favorita: Zona Zero! Ainda tenho que descobrir qual é o nome da música. rsrs. E minha beta voltou, de um jeito meio torto mais voltou! Bjux Lali

Geeente, acabei de chegar do Potter Rio, e tenho q falar p/ vcs me diverti mtooo. Fomos eu e a Rafinha M. Potter! Nossa o q nós gritamos não esta escrito rsrs! AAAAHHH tirei foto com "a minha ídola" Aline Carneiro! Fora ela, o pessoal q organizou entrou pro meu álbum de recordações tbm, agora tenho fotos com réplicas do Sirius, Tiago, Lupin, Bellatrix, Lucio (AAAAHHHH!), Narcisa, entre outros... Agora o melhor do dia foram os nossos corinhos, e o pior era q só eu e a Rafa gritavamos, na hora do sorteio de brindes a Narcisa era quem sorteava, e a gente gritava : Prefiro o seu filho! Prefiro o seu filho!(nos pôsteres do Harry); Sogrinha! Sogrinha!; teve ainda o : Morte à Granger! Morte à Granger! (em todo e qualquer momento q a Mione ou a Emma eram citadas). Gente foi mto bom!

Atenção pessoal q mora no Rio, eu e a Rafa keremos montar um grupo de 12 pessoas (contando c/ a gente) p/ formar uma equipe de Comensais da Morte com fantasia e tudo, primeiro tentando ir no baile das bruxas q se naum me engano vai ser realizado pelo pessoal da ordem potteriana! kem tiver interessado procure a gente!

Agora Reviews:

**Franinha Malfoy ->** Tah aí o cap! Espero que não tenha te decepcionado.

**Rafinha M. Potter ->** Amigaaa, acho q a sua cena de bjo nem ficou mto diferente da do cap. Isso aí amiga! Super review's!

**Carol -> **Oieee, q bom que vc tah gostando, continue lendo pq eu acho q vai começar a ficar melhor. BJJJUUUUU!

**Miaka -> **A Gina é doida mesmo! O bju na bochecha, foi a saída q ela axou, mas aposto q ela fez só p/ provocar! Rsrs BJAUM!

**Nacilme -> **Completamente tapa buraco, mas um tapa buraco com estilo! Rsrs Eu sei bem o q eh parecer um manequim de loja! Ai ai franja, e o pior eh q eu adoro, mas não rola mais comigo, infelizmente. BJUX

**Dani -> **Simplicidade é o meu nome do meio! Rsrs É q eu sou tão lerda q se escrever algo complexo minha mente embaralha e naum desembaralha nunca mais! Rsrsrsrsrs Obrigada por ter gostado! Bjinhux

**Jamelia Millian -> **Eu não keru q ngm morra! Rsrs Tah aí o cap, espero q vc tenha gostado! Bjox

**Arwen Mione ->** Camy! Somos gênios por termos a super-hiper-ultra-mega-plus idéia de fazer Sr e Sra Malfoy! rsrs (espaço Merchan Não percam aki no portal! Sr e Sra Malfoy! Draco e Gina com mais ação do q nunca!)

Gente, vlw por ter lido! Mandem review's p/ dizer o q axaram desse cap, q eu gosto mto, mas estou insegura sobre a opinião d vcs!

Outra coisinha, eu preciso de uma descrição para o Zabini, pq eu prometi bota-lo aki, soh q eu nem sei como ele eh direito, quem tiver algumas descrição e puder me dizer, ficarei imensamente hiper super feliz!

**Tataya Black**

msn: tataya87 arroba hotmail ponto com


	10. 09Mulheres são de Vênus

**Disclaimer: Ngm me pertence! Mas estou parcialmente feliz, pq pelo q parece a JK ker deixar o Draquinho solteiro, e isso facilita a minha vida!**

**Cap. 09 – Mulheres são de Vênus.**

Acordei na manhã seguinte com pensamentos estranhos. Dá para acreditar que eu sonhei com o Malfoy? Pois é, ai que vergonha, no meu sonho a gente continuava aquilo que o Filch tinha interrompido! _Gina pare com isso! Está virando uma tarada!_

Levantei da cama de uma vez só e tomei um belo de um banho frio. Não dá para ficar tendo esse tipo de sonho com um Malfoy. Ele é bonito, charmoso, cheiroso (ai como eu adoro homem cheiroso!), humm... e... gostoso (ai que vergonha!), mas ainda assim, é um Malfoy e, eu acho que estou ficando apaixonada por ele. Merlin ! Que eu esteja errada!

Desci as escadas até o salão comunal sozinha, minhas amigas já deviam estar no café da manhã, e eu estava atrasada graças à noite passada. Que confusão toda foi aquela? Foi tudo tão... tão.. ai ai... _Pare com isso Gina Weasley!_

Ai meu Merlin, estou atrasada! Saí correndo pelo corredor (e não é para isso que ele serve! Deveria ser!), estava quase chegando ao salão principal quando algo me desviou do caminho. Eu havia sido arrastada sala a dentro.

"- Mas o q...? – antes que eu pudesse se quer completar a frase, já estava envolvida em um beijo avassalador."

Não que eu não goste de beijos, óbvio que não era isso, mas eu não podia beijar alguém que nem sabia quem era. Então eu abri rapidinho o olho esquerdo, e quando me deparei com uma pelugem loira quase branca na frente, percebi que o Malfoy era quem estava me agarrando. Fiquei aproveitando por mais alguns instantes, até porque eu não sou boba, né? Mas quando aquela mão dele começou a querer vasculhar dentro da minha roupa, interrompi o beijo.

"- Me solta seu.. seu..."

"- Seu o que?"

"- Seu tarado sexual pervertido! – de onde eu tinha tirado isso?"

"- Tarado o que? – ele ria. Aliás, ele sempre ri de mim."

"- Ah! Por que você me agarrou?"

"- Tive vontade. E não faça essa cara, porque eu sei que você gostou."

"- Gostei nada – gostei sim... mas ele não precisava ficar sabendo que era exatamente isso que eu queria desde que acordei."

"- Não vou discutir com você – ele me olhou fazendo cara de superior – eu sei que você gostou, só não quer dizer, não existe alguém que não tenha gostado – nossa! Como esse cara é metido!"

"- Ah! Pois eu sou a exceção, você parece um polvo, e um polvo muito do metido, isso sim!"

"- Polvo?"

"- É, com seus tentáculos descontrolados que ficam entrando por dentro da minha roupa."

Ele continuava a rir, agora mais abertamente, enquanto eu mudava a minha cara de brava para abobalhada, admirando como ele ficava lindo sorrindo. Balancei a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos malignamente perturbadores.

"- Com licença Malfoy, se você não tem mais o que fazer, sinto muito, mas eu tenho. – e saí de lá o mais rápido que pude."

Tomei, tomei nada, engoli, o café da manhã o mais rápido que pude, nem consegui saborear meus deliciosos bolinhos de chocolate. E rapidamente, me encaminhei para uma agradável aula de Transfiguração. Desde o ano passado, venho com um objetivo na cabeça: tornar-me um animago; por isso venho estudando cada vez mais transfiguração e feitiços.

Só que nessa aula, meus pensamentos vagavam do rato que eu tinha que transformar em caldeirão, para um certo loiro malvado que anda roubando a minha mente. Ainda bem que tudo o que eu tinha que fazer para conseguir que o Colin me esquecesse já havia sido feito, então a partir daí não precisaria mais ficar em companhia de Draco Malfoy. O problema é que,não tinha certeza se realmente queria me afastar dele.

Droga! Meu caldeirão esta balançando o rabo! A McGonaggal já anda me olhando estranho desde o episódio da pulseirinha, se ela vir o rabo do meu caldeirão perderei alguns preciosos pontos.

Mas eu tenho uma boca mágica! Claro. Não é que a bruxa velha virou na minha direção na hora em que tentava consertar o bendito rabo!

"- Stra Weasley!"

"- Sim – BUM! Desajeitadamente, consegui fazer com que meu rato-caldeirão caísse no chão fazendo um barulho bastante estrondoso, toda a sala virou-se na minha direção."

"- Vejo que a senhorita está um tanto quanto atrapalhada na aula de hoje."

"- Eu? – situação interessante, eu agachada pegando meu caldeirão, tentando me explicar, enquanto toda a turma me olhava. Preciso dizer que estava completamente vermelha? Pois é, estava – Sabe como é né?"

"- Não. Sinceramente não sei como é – eu realmente não tinha o que falar naquela situação, e ela logo percebeu isso – então já que nem mesmo a senhorita pode me explicar como é – ela enfatizou principalmente o "como é" – vou retirar cinco pontos da sua casa pela falta de atenção."

Pontos perdidos, aula acabada. Próximo tempo? História da Magia. Rapidamente arrumei meu material e segui meu caminho. Estava ao lado das minhas amigas, Manu e Chris, quando a Sissy veio correndo até a mim e me tirou de lá.

"- Gininha! – ela adora diminutivos."

"- Oi Sissy! O que foi?"

"- Menina! Pode me contar. – ela com aquela cara de quem sabe de alguma coisa e só espera a confirmação. E eu com a minha cara de interrogação, que aliás eu andava usando muito nos últimos tempos."

"- Contar o quê?"

"- Não se faça de desentendida, Gininha! Toda Hogwarts sabe sobre você e o Malfoy, você outro dia veio me perguntar sobre o horário do sétimo ano, que por sinal é ano dele, foi à Hogsmeade com ele e ainda impediu seu irmão de soca-lo . Ahh! Conte-me!"

"- Pelo visto não preciso te contar nada. Você sabe de tudo. – nós duas começamos a rir."

"- Ah! Mas não sei da sua boca! Parece que a coisa é séria, heim! Conheço o Malfoy... e também sei quem são as garotas com quem ele costuma sair. E confesso a você Gina, nunca o vi tão determinado a conquistar alguém. – Conquistar? Do que a Sissy estava falando?"

"- Como assim?"

"- Ai Gina! Eu vejo o jeito que ele olha para você durante as refeições. – Ué! Eu nem sabia que ele me olhava durante as refeições."

"- Ah Sissy! Vamos mudar de assunto? Já faz tanto tempo esse passeio. Mas depois, te faço um relatório sobre a minha ida à Hogsmeade com o Malfoy."

"- Tá bom... e sobre os encontros de vocês durante as madrugadas de Hogwarts?"

"- QUÊ? Como você sabe?"

"- Não sei – essa Sissy! Sempre jogando verde para colher maduro, e eu sempre caio na dela – apenas supus. O Malfoy sempre sai tarde do salão comunal e volta no meio da madrugada, isso quando volta, toda a Sonserina sabe disso."

"- E o que isso tem haver comigo? Só por que ele sai, não quer dizer que vá me ver."

"- Isso é verdade, mas você já disse que se encontram de madrugada."

"- Tá, tudo bem! Mas não é uma coisa freqüente, e sempre que nos esbarramos, é por pura coincidência."

"- Sei..."

"- Eu tô falando a verdade!"

"- Eu sei Gininha –ela riu, e eu também, logo em seguida – coincidência de sua parte, mas eu aposto um galeão que ele sabe exatamente quando e como te encontrar! Estamos falando de Draco Malfoy."

"- Tudo bem Sissy, mas fica quieta e vamos entrar na sala, a aula já vai começar."

Uma aula inteira e eu só conseguia pensar no que a Sissy havia dito, não fazia muito sentido ele estar me perseguindo a troco de nada. Mas eu também não compreendia muito bem o que ele ganharia me perseguindo, eu sou uma Weasley, uma pobre Weasley cabeça vermelha. Para mim isso significa muito, mas para ele não. Ele me segue, me encontra quando estou distraída, me agarra (e como agarra!), e parece ser exatamente como a Sissy diz, ele sabe onde e quando estou sozinha. Entendo como ele faz, só não entendo o por que! Por quê?

"- Porque ele esta apaixonado por você! – Que susto! Era a Sissy que me dizia isso baixinho enquanto arrumávamos nossas coisas, a aula já tinha acabado."

"- Não é possível."

"- Gininha, pense comigo, ele não faria isso à toa. Ele gosta de você, dá para perceber. – não é possível, essa garota lê mentes? – E não é preciso entender de Legilimencia para saber disso."

"- O que você é? – ela riu, e eu também."

Depois daquela aula, teve o almoço e ficamos com resto da tarde livre, pois o Hagrid teve uns problemas com os animais que ele levaria para a aula. Confesso-me aliviada, gosto de animais, mas ainda não cheguei ao extremo do Hagrid, e para minha saúde prefiro nunca chegar.

Passei a tarde na biblioteca, Madame Pince ainda ia me dar um cartãozinho de visitante honorária, de tanto tempo que eu passava lá, culpa desses benditos exames, não quero nem me imaginar no ano que vem, ui NIEM'S! Que medo!

Estava cansada quando subi ao meu dormitório, em busca de roupas limpas para um longo banho e depois jantar. Mas o plano banho-jantar-sono teve que ficar para depois, assim que encontrei minha amiga Manu debruçada em seu travesseiro chorando.

"- O que foi amiga? – fui até ela e me sentei na beirada da cama."

"- Nada. – ela só conseguia chorar, essa palavra foi dita com algum sacrifício."

"- Nada, não causa lágrimas, Manu. Eu te conheço, vai pode me falar, desabafa amiga."

"- Ai Gina!"– ela levantou de súbito e me abraçou, agora ela ia começar a falar e não ia parar mais – Gina, eu estava tranqüila na minha, sabe? Ai depois do almoço você sumiu, e eu logo imaginei que você estaria na biblioteca ,né? Você sempre esta lá, aí eu ia atrás de você, para conversar sei lá, fazer você estudar menos, daqui a pouco você fica maluca, e ...

Toda vez que se dá corda à Manu é a mesma coisa, ela vai falar e falar sobre muitas coisas triviais até chegar ao importante, isso se chegar, porque às vezes, ela esquece o que estava falando e começa tudo de novo. Eu sempre ouço, mas não absorvo nem metade do que ela diz, só capto mesmo as partes relevantes. Sempre peço que ela faça um resumo da história, mas ela nunca consegue.

"-... ai Gina! – ah! E sempre tem esses 'ai Gina!' no meio – foi então que ele apareceu. Você sabe que eu sou meio descontraída, né? Mas perto dele eu fico nervosa – ela nem precisava dizer que estava falando do Colin – eu queria correr, queria enfiar minha cabeça debaixo da terra e não tirar nunca de lá, mas ele disse oi, ai Gina!"

"- Tá, ele disse oi, e você?"

"- Eu disse oi, ele riu, ai Gina ele tem um sorriso lindo! Aí Gina, você não sabe o que ele fez!"

"- Não sei mesmo, você ainda não me disse."

"- Pediu para ir ao baile comigo – e a carinha de choro se fazia de novo no rosto da minha amiga."

"- E você chora? O cara que você gosta pede para ir ao baile com você e você chora?"

"- Ai Gina... é que..."

"- Peraí! Que baile é esse que vocês vão?"

"- O baile de primavera! Onde você esta com a cabeça, todos em Hogwarts só pensam e falam nesse baile, o que você anda fazendo?"

"- Ando estudando, pensei que o nervosismo era por causa dos exames, mas é por causa de um baile! – eu tinha que rir, adolescentes são mesmo estranhos, olha só quem fala, cortei a franja por causa de uma espinha! – Mas isso não é importante, agora me conte porque você esta triste ao invés de gritar de felicidade?"

"- Ele não gosta de mim, e você sabe disso. Aposto que só me convidou porque esta com dor de cotovelo por você e o Malfoy – hummm... agora eu compreendia aquela carinha da minha amiga."

"- Nem deve ter sido por isso, ele é burrinho, mas nem tanto. Percebeu a garota incrível que você é e resolveu te convidar, por que você não pode acreditar nisso?"

"- Porque é tudo muito recente."

"- Mas preste a atenção, se ele tem interesse em você por esse ou aquele motivo, o importante é que ele te convidou. Faça-o querer estar com você sempre, e se mesmo assim, ele não quiser, então amiga, ele não merece você."

"- Sabia que eu te amo?"

"- Sabia. – ela sorriu abertamente, e nos abraçamos de novo – Eu também amo você amiga."

Continua...

N/B: Gente, espero q não tenha erros, esse capítulo está bem fofo, já repararam a Gina está mais soltinha! Adorei! Espero que vcs tbm gostem, minha amiga escreve muito! Por esse motivo, devemos enchê-la de reviews, rumo ao 100!

N/A: Bem gente, semana passada não teve atualização pq eu estava envolvida com o lançamento do HP 6 ! Eu li! Mal e porcamente com akele tradutor on-line, mas consegui compreender a essência. E vou calar meus dedinhos p/ não falar nenhum spoiller!

Esse cap já tinha sido betado pela Maria, só que eu sou meio atrapalhada e perdi o documento corrigido, então a Rafa deu uma olhadinha aki (ai amiga, fikei ateh vermelha com o elogio!rs). Oh fic diversificada heim? Cheia de betas! Aki tem uma introdução sobre o q Gina tá pensando dessa repentina aproximação do Draco, tbm sobre o baile, q vai ter uma parcela de importância nessa fic. É isso.

Hoje a preguiça reina, porém minha mente esta fervilhando, acabei de ter uma idéia p/ uma song nova, e por causa da preguiça eu não vou responder review's, mas vou mandar bjus um por um:

Arwen Mione ; Vanessa Malfoy ; Franinha Malfoy ; Ly Anne Black ; Dessinha McGuiller ; Miaka ; Tati Bah (2x rsrs) ; CArol ; Ny Malfoy Kaiba ; Isa Weasley ; Jamelia Millian ; Rafinha M. Potter

BJOKS BJOKS BJOKS

p/ todas vcs, e p/ kem leu e não comentou tbm!

até a próxima, nesse msm bat local e nessa msm bat hora (quase nessa msm bat hora! rsrs)

Tataya Black


	11. 10 A complexidade do reconhecer

_**Disclaimer: Ngm me pertence e eu não pretendo ganhar dinheiro com essa fic. Até pq eu sou apenas uma vestibulanda desesperada e ngm compraria algo escrito por mim!**_

**N/A1: **Eu já li Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço, mas não vou usar nenhum spoiller na fic pq ela jah estava toda planejada antes do livro. Então. qualqquer possíl semelhança é mera coinsidência (eh assim q escreve?)

**Cap. 10 – A complexidade do reconhecer.**

_Um vento frio soprava ao longe. Tudo estava escuro, eu só conseguia distinguir as silhuetas de pessoas que estavam a minha frente. Não lembrava como tinha ido parar naquele lugar, e nem sabia onde ficava. Nenhum som podia ser ouvido a não ser o barulho do vento. As pessoas se movimentavam lentamente e num ritmo constante, pareciam cobras, cobras que andavam sobre pés._

Eu estava forçando minha vista mas mesmo assim ninguém ali era reconhecível à mim. Sentia frio, aliás muito frio, olhei para o meu corpo e percebi não estar usando as vestes de Hogwarts, eu vestia um manto negro de tecido fino. O que era aquilo? Onde eu estava? Por que me encontrava ali?

As pessoas começaram a formar um círculo ao meu redor, ainda movimentando-se como cobras. Um pequeno faixo de luz vinha de cima, nesse momento pude perceber estar em um campo aberto. O círculo estava formado e eu estava no centro; eu sentia muito medo. Um homem aparatou de frente para mim, uma capa cobria seu rosto. 

_Onde antes havia pessoas agora só restava fumaça e eu e o homem estávamos envoltos em um círculo de fumaça branca. Ele esticou a mão e tocou minha face, então deixou-me ver o seu rosto. _

"- Merlin! – Que susto. Ai, era só um sonho. Mais um sonho."  
"- Não, Merlin não, Draco. – engraçadinho ele, né? "  
"- De onde você surgiu? – olhando ao redor percebi estar encostada em uma árvore perto do lago."  
"- Alguém esfregou a lâmpada e eu apareci. – ele abaixou para ficar na minha altura - Agora você tem direito a três pedidos."  
"- Some da minha frente."  
"- Esse pedido eu não poderei realizar, mas eu sei de uma coisa que você vai gostar muito – ele foi chegando perto de mim, sorriu e me deu um beijo."  
"- Hmm pretensioso você, não? Quem te disse que esse seria um dos meus desejos?"  
"- Bem, você não me vê a uns três dias, pensei que estivesse com saudade."  
"- Pensou errado – pensou certo, não via mesmo a hora de encontrar esse rosto que perturba meus sonhos".  
"- Eu estava."  
"- Estava com o que?"  
"- Saudade de você. – eu não aguentei, abracei-o bem forte. Ainda estava com medo pelo sonho - Ei, o que foi? – ele retribuiu o abraço, e fazia carinho nos meus cabelos. – Eu sabia ser irresistível, mas não pensava que era tanto! – ele brincou."  
"- Seu bobo."  
"- Tenho uma coisa para falar com você, e ... "  
"- Ai Draco, - o interrompi - pode ser depois? Estou atrasada! "  
"- Tudo bem . "

Eu vi o rostinho dele decepcionado. AH! Ele fica tão fofo quando faz essas caras! Não resisti, dei um beijinho rápido na bochecha dele e saí correndo. Tinha marcado aula de transfiguração com a Hermione e ela está sempre ocupada então se eu chegasse atrasada ela nunca mais se prontificaria a me ajudar.

Cheguei no salão comunal ofegante e dei de cara com o Rony me olhando com 'cara de poucos amigos'. Eu sabia que devia ter marcado essa aula na biblioteca! Ai Merlin, poxa o que custava o senhor ter me liberado desse papo com o Rony? Eu estava fugindo do meu irmão a umas três semanas, mas parecia que agora chegara a hora da verdade.

"- Oi Rony. – ele estava me olhando emburrado."  
"- Gina, vem, senta aqui."

O rosto dele desanuviou, parecia tranqüilo. Estranho. Me indicou um confortável sofá longe de todos. Eu me sentei, e fiquei esperando ele começar a falar, mas ele não disse nada, continuou de pé. Já estava ficando cansada de esperar pela bronca, e, pior, a Hermione ia brigar pelo atraso. Foi quando Harry desceu a escada do dormitório e se sentou ao meu lado, sem nenhuma palavra, apenas me deu um afago no cabelo, como se faz com um cão. Eu sempre falo para ele parar com isso. Passado algum tempo do penoso silêncio, Hermione entrou pelo buraco no retrato.

"- Desculpem o atraso. – disse, e ficou de pé ao lado do Rony. "  
"- O que é isso? – perguntei – Alguma espécie de inquérito? Julgamento? Porque se for, exijo a presença de algum advo-bruxo. "  
"- Não é nada disso, Gina – falou Harry calmamente ao meu lado – só estamos pensando no melhor para você – Ihhhh! Começou! Esse papo de 'sabemos o que é melhor para você', nunca dá certo. Mas preferi permanecer em silêncio até que eles falassem tudo o que tinham para falar."  
"- Gina, não quero parecer que de alguma maneira estou interferindo na sua vida pessoal. Estamos preocupados com esse seu repentino interesse pelo Malfoy – lá vem a Hermione com esses papos complexos dela – e gostaríamos muito que você confiasse em nós."  
"- Somos a sua família – ver o Rony tentando se controlar para não berrar que proíbe que eu me aproxime do Draco é até engraçado."  
"- E por gostarmos muito de você – continuou Hermione – é que decidimos deixar que você tome as próprias decisões sem qualquer tipo interferência, física ou psicológica, não é Ronald?"  
"- É. – sei... "  
"- Porém – eu sabia que teria um porém – eu gostaria que você usasse isso – ela me estendeu uma gargantilha com uma pequena pedra vermelha."  
"- O que é isso?"  
"- Na pedra tem um feitiço de localização."  
"- Ah! Essa boa, para vocês me acharem a hora que quiserem! Eu não vou usar isso não!"  
"- Ginevra Weasley! É para sua segurança."  
"- Shhhiiiii! Fale baixo, quer que alguém ouça esse nome por aí – se já não me basta ter essa versão estranha de Guinevere como nome, Rony ainda o berra. Eu sempre reclamei com a mamãe que ela podia ter colocado com a escrita original!"  
"- Gina, é sério."  
"- Eu sei que é sério, Hermione. Mas eu quero minha privacidade respeitada. Não é justo andar por aí com coleira de localização."  
"- Não é uma coleira – ela parecia indignada – mas preste a atenção, existe uma pequena pulseira – ela me mostrou, era igual ao colar – que vai ficar com um de nós, que você pode escolher... "  
"- Harry – a interrompi – vai ficar com o Harry – apesar de não parecer, ele é mais sensato que o Rony. "  
"- Ok, que vai ficar com o Harry, a pedra vermelha estará preta quando você estiver em perigo. Simples. Só então usaremos o poder de localização do colar. "  
"- Não sei, não. "  
"- Confie em mim, irmãzinha – Harry disse com mais um afago na cabeça."  
"- Confio, mas pare de me tratar como cachorro."  
"- Tudo bem. – Ele lançou um olhar triste."

Ele pegou a gargantilha e colocou no meu pescoço, meio desajeitado é claro, afinal o Harry não tem jeito com essas coisas. Senti que o tom de voz dele era triste e lembrei-me do óbvio: Sirius. Eu realmente sou uma lerda! Mandei ele parar de me tratar como um cão, e Sirius era um cão. Agora meu amigo está triste e com a cabeça provavelmente repleta de lembranças.

Dei um sorrisinho falso para o trio e subi para o meu dormitório. É claro que eu não ia ter aula de transfiguração, nem tinha clima, eu estava me sentindo espionada com aquele negócio no pescoço. Pelo menos a gargantilha era de bom gosto, mas eu realmente não achava aquilo necessário.

Mas levando-se em consideração que estamos em guerra e que tem um monte de comensais da morte soltos pelas ruas, tornava-se um tanto quanto reconfortante a idéia de que a qualquer perigo existia a longínqua possibilidade de alguém chegar a tempo para me socorrer. Pensando bem, a parte da 'longínqua possibilidade' não tinha nada de confortável.

Mesmo assim eu estava nervosa, vinha tendo uns sonhos esquisitos. Onde eu nunca conseguia ver o rosto do homem que aparatava na minha frente, mas tinha a estranha sensação de que já o conhecia, e sempre que acordava o nome do Draco vinha à minha boca. O que poderia significar isso?

Quando cheguei ao dormitório, Manu estava lendo um romance trouxa e estava tão completamente absorta em sua leitura que nem ao menos percebeu que eu havia entrado. Sentei na minha cama e fiquei a divagar em silêncio sobre o meu sonho. Demorou algum tempo para Manu perceber minha inquietação, mas então jogou o livro de lado e se sentou como uma psico-bruxa. A cena era realmente engraçada: ela estava ereta, e pernas cruzadas e mãos estrategicamente posicionadas sobre os joelhos, se usasse óculos com certeza estaria os ajeitando.

"- O que aconteceu Gina? "  
"- Estou confusa. – eu disse, usando minha melhor cara de menina atrapalhada. "  
"- Você fez alguma coisa errada? "  
"- Não, ando tendo uns sonhos... "  
"- Sonhos? Espere um momento – ela levantou e foi até o seu malão – Está aqui em algum lugar – alguns segundos passados, voltou ela com um pesado livro nas mãos – achei. Livro de interpretação avançada de sonhos. Comprei ano passado como material auxiliar para as aulas de adivinhação."  
"- Sabe Manu, agradeço, mas não sei se esse livro poderá me ajudar."  
"- Para tudo no mundo há uma explicação, principalmente os sonhos. Muitas vezes eles querem nos dizer coisas, mas somos cépticos demais para compreende-los – eu, céptica? Poxa eu acredito em tudo! Só a Manu mesmo, acho que ela decorou a introdução do livro – por isso, precisamos de um auxílio. Esse livro nos levará à compreensão profunda de cada detalhe do seu sonho. Vamos analisar cada detalhe e descobrir o que perturba você e o que ele quer te dizer. "  
"- Ok – eu ri, é, não adianta contrariar, e de qualquer forma seria bom desabafar. Contei a ela todo o sonho e quantas vezes ele se repetiu nesse pequeno espaço de tempo."  
"- Hummm... interessante... e isso começou a cerca de três dias? "  
"- É. "  
"- Desde que você reconheceu estar apaixonada pelo Malfoy. "  
"- Ei, eu não estou apaixonada pelo Malfoy!"  
"- Ah tá, deixe-me corrigir, desde que você descobriu mas não quer reconhecer estar apaixonada pelo Malfoy. "  
"- Olha aqui Manu, eu não estou apaixonada por ninguém! "  
"- Quem está apaixonada por quem? – Chris acabava de enfiar a cabeça pela porta, perguntando apenas com o olhar se podia entrar."  
"- A Gina que esta apaixonada pelo Malfoy, mas não quer reconhecer. – Chris se sentou ao meu lado na cama. "  
"- Ah tá. "  
"- Ei Chris, até você? – ela riu e me abraçou. "  
"- Eu tenho meu parecer, e nem precisei do livro – disse Manu se enchendo de pompa de novo. "  
"- Então diga, Doutora Manuella McQueem."  
"- Você está num momento de negação. Não quer reconhecer o óbvio, você encontrou o amor na pessoa que menos imaginaria. O homem frio e sem sentimentos despertou o amor, o sentimento mais puro, dentro do seu coração. Ele raptou sua razão, é por isso que você sonha estar em um lugar distante rodeada por pessoas que parecem más. Você tem medo do que esta sentindo, é por isso que esta sonhando assim. O sonho é apenas um reflexo do seu medo de amar Draco Malfoy. "  
"- De onde você tirou isso? "  
"- Gina reconheça, até a confusa da Manu entendeu. "  
"- Vocês duas parem com isso. Eu já entendi tudo o que tenho que entender com o Draco, ok? O nosso lance é pele. Só isso. Amor? Até parece! "

A cada dia eu fico mais confusa. Amor? Eu e Draco? A-ha! Piada, né? Só podia ser. Eu realmente esperava que fosse.

Continua ...

**N/A2:** Não gosto muito desse cap,vcs não axavam mesmo que o TrioMaravilha ia deixar a Gina se envolver com Draco sem se infiarem na vidados dois né? E sobre essa coleira... digo, colar de localização, vcs axam msm q a Gina vai precisar?  
Atualização super corrida, não posso fik mto na net hj... amanhã(domingo) eu tenho vestibular de manhã cedinho, ai q medo! Exame de qualificação ad UERJ. Pessoas, torçam por mim! Vou precisar do pensamento positivo de vcs!  
Super bjoks p/ todo mundo q leu, e em especial p/ galera q comentou no cap anterior: Franinha Malfoy; Miaka; Rafinha M.Potter ; Mina Wood (vc tah falando do baile da Ordem Potteriana? Vai ser em outubro, ainda não é férias, mas se vc tiver por aki vai valer a pena conferir!) ; Allie Fowl ; Carol ; Lilah (sua review foi incrívelmente reconfortante, é mto legal saber q tem pessoas q se divertem com essa minha brincadeira de escrever) ; Bela Malfoy ; Jamelia Millian ; Lou Malfoy.  
Vlw todo muuundo! Adoro as review's de vcs! Façam uma adolescente feliz! Continuem escrevendo!

BJOKS  
Tataya Black


	12. 11 Bendito pomo

**Cap 11 - Bendito Pomo**

Belíssima quinta-feira, sol, flores, ar fresco. Faltavam dois dias para o tal baile e eu já estava usando a gargantilha a quase uma semana. Estava começando a achar que o feitiço da pedra não era de localização e sim de repelimento ou algo do tipo, já que desde que ganhei esse negócio não consegui falar a sós com Draco.  
Nos víamos muito mal nas trocas de aulas, ou nas refeições, na última vez que conversamos ele disse querer falar algo comigo, mas não devia ser muito importante, já que não me procurou, ou mandou uma coruja. Até porque quando ele quer, ele me acha, então só podia significar que ele não queria me ver.  
Estava andando pelos corredores enquanto matava uma esplendorosa aula de História da magia (definitivamente é impossível assistir essa aula, a matéria é até interessante, mas se o professor estivesse pelo menos vivo seria mais agradável), é claro que se alguém me pegasse era uma detenção certa, mas eu realmente não estava me preocupando com isso. Andava sem rumo e pensava sobre o que andava me acontecendo, acho que a piada perdeu a graça e eu me encontrava triste pensando em quem não deveria.  
Ele não queria mais nada comigo, estava tão óbvio. E não era para eu estar triste com isso, e sim aliviada. Tudo o que eu queria já havia sido feito, Colin e Manu vão ao baile, é o primeiro passo para se acertarem, nem precisei me esforçar muito para que isso acontecesse. Consertei um erro, mas me enfiei em outro muito pior. Ontem me peguei chorando após mais um sonho. Eu não gosto de chorar, é por isso que sorrio tanto, para tentar esconder qualquer tristeza em meu coração.  
E o novo motivo de minhas lágrimas era o medo do desconhecido, meu sonho me perturbava a cada dia. Merlin por que eu não posso ter sonhos normais?  
Minha mente vagava completamente alheia ao mundo e por isso esbarrei sem querer em alguém. Já ia pedir desculpas, quando reparei que uns certos olhos prateados me olhavam atentamente.  
"- Distraída, ruiva?"  
"- É. Pensando."  
"- Em mim? – Pois é..."  
"- Não. – tratei de negar rapidamente. - Na vida."  
"- Você sumiu – quem sumiu foi você! – Preciso falar contigo, vem aqui."  
Ele segurou minha mão e começou a caminhar comigo acho que em busca de alguma sala vazia, ou qualquer lugar reservado. Eu ia com ele, como se estivesse sendo levada pelas ondas do mar. Relutava para não pensar em nada e estava conseguindo; ele abriu uma porta e me puxou para dentro, vi uma coisa que me fez ficar absolutamente vermelha.  
Conseguia ver um rapaz de costas, era um negro alto, forte parecia um príncipe de ébano (ui ui ui!) e estava se agarrando sem nenhum rastro de pudor com uma menina loira de cabelos compridos, ambos sonserinos. Coloquei as mãos no rosto para esconder a visão enquanto Draco ria abertamente. Mas mesmo com a risada alta, o rapaz não parecia disposto a parar o que estava fazendo, enquanto a menina tentava se desvencilhar dele para tentar disfarçar algo, como se fosse possível.  
"- Blaise, contenha-se – disse Draco ainda rindo."  
"- Draco, - ele se virou, pude perceber que os traços do seu rosto eram lindos, mesmo que fosse possível notar algumas olheiras, que deviam ser de noites mal dormidas, mas pelo visto bem aproveitadas. Então ele disse num tom divertido – por que você simplesmente não me deixa em paz aqui! Não esta vendo que estou ocupado!"  
"- Você devia levar a Ny para o seu quarto, aposto que ficariam mais a vontade."  
"- Eu disse isso para ele – a garota não parecia lá muito desconfortável com a situação, creio que as interrupções de Draco deviam ser até normais para os dois."  
"- Você sabe muito bem que não posso leva-la para o meu quarto. E você, veio ter com a ruivinha aqui? Leve-a você para o seu quarto, e me deixe em paz. – Draco fechou a cara."  
"- Zabini – em dois segundo Draco estava com a gola do amigo nas mão – cale a boca, sim? E meta-se com a sua vida."  
"- Ok, agora me solta."  
Saímos de lá rapidamente, e os dois pareciam ter voltado às atividades normais. Andamos em silêncio até o lago, e nos sentamos na beirada, mas longe o suficiente para não nos molharmos. Draco ficou um bom tempo olhando para mim; estava ficando constrangida, então resolvi quebrar o silêncio.  
"- Eu não sabia que o Zabini namorava a Ny, para mim ele estava com aquela menina que tem o cabelo meio avermelhado, como é mesmo o nome dela?"  
"- Camy? – ele disse não dando muita atenção."  
"- Isso, pensei que eles namorassem."  
"- E namoram. – ai, que cara cachorro!"  
"- Nossa, e ele tava lá com aquela outra. Tadinha da Camy."  
"- Não se preocupe, elas meio que dividem o Blaise."  
"- Nossa! Como assim?"  
"- Mas a outra é a oficial, então é por isso que ele não leva a Ny pro quarto. As duas sabem, mas fingem não saber. Mas sabe o que eu acho? – eu fiz que não com a cabeça – As duas só estão usando ele. Enquanto Blaise pensa que é o tal, elas se divertem, daqui a pouco cansam."  
"- Muito estranho isso."  
"- Nem tanto, você namorava o cara que a sua amiga gostava."  
"- Mas eu não sabia, e já resolvi esse problema."  
"- É eu sei. E sei também que você me usou para isso. - Ai Merlin! E agora? O que eu falo? Fiquei completamente sem graça com esse comentário. - Mas não liga não. É interessante servir de homem objeto."  
Eu desatei a rir. Draco Malfoy se achava realmente muito gostoso e irresistível. Mas a final, ele realmente é muito gostoso e irresistível, tenho que admitir. Mas mesmo admitindo, eu nunca ia dar o gostinho à ele de concordar.  
"- Até parece!"  
"- Ei, Gina. Tenho uma proposta para te fazer."  
"- Qual?"  
"- Sábado de manhã, tem jogo de quadribol."  
"- Eu sei, Sonserina X Corvinal."  
"- Então, se eu pegar o pomo, vou te levar ao baile."  
"- Quê? Não nada disso! Se a Corvinal ganhar o jogo, a taça é da Grifinória, você sabe disso!"  
"- É, eu sei. Exatamente por isso, se eu pego o pomo a Sonserina leva a taça e eu te levo no baile para comemorar."  
"- E junto no pacote vai levar uns bons tabefes do meu irmão."  
"- Aí que você se engana. Você estará lá para evitar que eu tenha que partir para negociações violentas."  
"- Não posso fazer esse trato com você... eu sou do time e... – ele me interrompeu."  
"- Mas já está decidido. Vou te levar ao baile porque vou pegar o pomo."  
Ele me deu um beijo rápido, se levantou e foi embora. Agora só me restava torcer para que ele não pegasse o bendito pomo. Até porque eu não podia torcer para Grifinória perder a taça.  
Olhei para o relógio e já estava na hora do almoço. Saí correndo para o salão principal, me sentei sozinha no meio da mesa; nenhuma das minhas amigas havia aparecido. Fiquei distraída olhando meu prato vazio.  
"- Oi. Posso me sentar? – era o Harry"  
"- Vai, senta – ele apoiou a mão na mesa, olhei instintivamente procurando pela pulseira, mas não encontrei."  
"- Está no meu bolso – ele havia percebido meu olhar – não se preocupe Gina, não vou usar se não for preciso."  
"- Não estou preocupada – o que era uma verdade – só não me sinto confortável, parece que vocês não confiam no meu julgamento."  
"- Ow, Ginny, não é isso – ele passou o braço ao redor do meu ombro e me abraçou, olhei rapidamente para a mesa da Sonserina e vi um certo Malfoy me olhando de cara fechada – nós nos preocupamos com você, e..."  
"- Tudo bem Harry, não vamos entrar nisso de novo. Não vai levar a lugar nenhum."  
Preocupei-me em comer meu almoço sem falar mais nada com Harry. Uma vez terminada a refeição, subi para o meu dormitório, pois tinha o resto do dia livre, e resolvi não estudar.  
Resto de semana normal, percebi que Draco tinha ficado muito mordido com o abraço que o Harry me deu, pois quando passou por mim na sexta de manhã me lançou um olhar bastante esquisito. Era só o que me faltava! Mas confesso que fiquei toda "me sentindo", com esses ciúmes do Draco.  
Acordei no sábado de manhã nervosa; a partida de quadribol estava chegando. Desci para o café da manhã e logo ganhei umas bandeirinhas da Corvinal que a Luna providenciou. Quando saí do salão dei de cara com um loiro muito gato me olhando fixamente.  
"- Preparado para o jogo?"  
"- Eu estou sempre preparado. Vejo que você já escolheu de que lado torcer. – ele disse olhando com desprezo para a bandeira azul na minha mão"  
"- Creio que eu não tinha muita escolha, jamais torceria pela Sonserina, assim como você nunca torceria pela Grifinória"  
"- É, você tem razão. Mas não se esqueça, você vai comemorar a vitória da minha casa hoje a noite comigo"  
"- Primeiro a sua casa tem que ganhar o jogo."  
"- Você tem alguma dúvida, Weasley? - lá vem ele todo convencido"  
"- Quadribol é uma caixinha de surpresas, Malfoy."  
Virei as costas e sai de lá bem rápido em direção ao campo, nervosa com a final do campeonato. Eu até queria poder ir ao baile com o Draco, mas não sei... Ainda tinha os meninos pegando no pé... Os sonhos... Ah! Varri rapidamente esses pensamentos da cabeça e me sentei perto de Chris e Manu nas arquibancadas.  
Não demorou muito para que eu pudesse ver os jogadores saindo dos vestiários com as vassouras nas mãos. Os capitães cumprimentaram-se brevemente, e em poucos segundos soou o apito de início da partida.  
Nos primeiros dez minuto de jogo eu já não tinha mais nenhum pedacinho de unha para contar a história. A partida estava equilibrada, e toda vez que eu via algo reluzente ficava apavorada pensando ser o pomo.  
Olhei ao redor na arquibancada e não encontrei nem meu irmão, nem o Harry. Achei estranho, a Grifinória dependia desse jogo para botar as mãos na taça, não era normal que os meninos não estivessem lá. Passei a mão instintivamente no pescoço quando a Sonserina marcou mais gol, e percebi que meu colar não estava lá. A Hermione ia me matar se eu aparecesse sem esse colar no salão comunal. Por isso, me abaixei e comecei a tatear em busca do colar.  
Eu percebia a movimentação do jogo de acordo com os gritos das meninas, a Chris sempre dizia que ela tinha que prestar a atenção no jogo e mandar energias positivas pois sempre que ela fazia isso o time que ela estava torcendo ganhava. Segundo ela, a Grifinória perdeu a primeira partida porque na hora que o Harry viu o pomo, ela viu uma figurinha muito rara de sapos de chocolate no chão, quando ela se abaixou para pegar, o Harry levou um balaço do estômago. Até onde isso é real, eu não sei.  
Vi o colar no chão a dois lugares de onde eu estava, ainda abaixada fui até a correntinha dourada. Quando ia colocar as mão nela, vi que um outra mão a pegava, olhei para cima e dei de cara com meu irmão.  
"- É assim que você cuida das coisas?"  
"- Ah! Caiu. – disse não dando muita importância, levantei-me e percebi que Harry estava com ele – Venham, sentem-se aqui com a gente."  
Tinham dois lugares nas fileiras de cima bem atrás de mim e da Manu. Quando me sentei, Harry se ofereceu para colocar a gargantilha para mim, eu aceitei. Levantei meu cabelo, ele passou o colar pelo meu pescoço e estava tendo alguma dificuldade em prende-lo. De repente Chris deu um berro, eu olhei na direção que ela apontava que era muito perto de nós, e vi os dois apanhadores indo na direção de uma pequena bolinha dourada. Meus olhos pareciam dois pratos de tão arregalados. Foi quando Draco olhou na minha direção. Os olhos dele não estavam focados em mim, e sim no meu pescoço, eu pude ver aquele olhar se estreitando, e antes que pudesse tirar qualquer conclusão, o apito havia soado, fim de jogo, o apanhador da Corvinal já estava com o pomo nas mãos.  
A Grifinória estava em festa. Todos pulavam e gritavam. Eu vi Draco descendo rapidamente com a vassoura, saí o mais rápido que pude do aglomerado de alunos e corri até perto do vestiário da Sonserina. Fiquei escondida esperando que todos saíssem. Um por um, eu vi os jogadores da casa da serpente deixar o vestiário, mas Draco parecia não querer sair.  
Resolvi que já que todos já tinham saído, eu poderia entrar sem problemas. Quando abri a porta vi Draco Malfoy sentado, com a cabeça encostada na parede, olhando para o teto, e sem camisa. UI!  
Fiquei parada perto da porta e ele abaixou lentamente a cabeça e me olhou. Achei realmente linda a visão do cabelo dele caindo sobre os olhos.  
"- Tudo bem? – resolvi falar primeiro"  
"- Tudo ótimo, considerando que eu simplesmente esqueci de pegar o pomo – ele disse sarcástico"  
"- Sempre há uma próxima vez."  
"- Não, não há – eu tinha esquecido que esse era o último ano dele."  
"- Ah é."  
"- Pelo menos você não terá que ir ao baile comigo – ele disse se levantando e pegando a camisa que estava em cima do banco."  
"- É... – eu até ia dizer que poderia ir ao baile com ele, mas eu conheço o Draco, ele ia dizer que era por piedade"  
"- Então é isso. Tchau – ele disse quando passou por mim em direção a saída."  
"- Draco, eu estarei no baile. Não precisa de pares mesmo, me procure lá."  
Ele não disse nada, apenas me olhou, depois virou as costas e foi embora. Eu fiquei mais um tempo sozinha no vestiário, depois fiz como Draco, saí de lá. Andei um pouco pelos campos do castelo, e um pouquinho mais tarde subi até a torre da Grifinória onde a festa da vitória me aguardava.

Continua...

N/A: Atraso na postagem, culpa do bloqueio criativo da minha cabeça. Não me culpem pelo capítulo não estar lá essas coisas. E para a Ny e a Camy, de tanto elas brigarem pelo Blaise fiz com que as duas o dividissem.  
Gente queria agradecer quem fez pensamento positivo p/ mim, ou pelo menos pensou: tomara q ela tenha se dado bem na prova.  
Não quis abalar vocês mas se eu tivesse me dado mal, teria que ar adeuzinho a essa fic, pois naum teria tempo p/ escrever. Mas eu tirei um Excede as expectativas (B na UERJ!). Mas eu vou tentar de novo em Outubro p/ tirar o Ótimo (A!).  
Gente o q acontece é q eu só tenho mais um capítulo pronto, e naum ando com mto tempo ou inspiração para escrever, então pode ser que os próximos caps demorem um pouco. Motivos: Tenho q estudar; Não tenho inspiração; Estou aprendendo a tocar violão; e quando não estou fazendo nada disso estou de fossa pelo meu mais novo problema amoroso.  
Então perdoem a Nathy se acontecer algum probleminha.  
Outra coisinha, no desespero de postar o cap atrasado, não deu tempo de responder review's, mas eu agradeço muuuuiiiito a todo mundo q escreveu! Ahhh e, estamos chegando nos 100 review's! E essa marca é coisa de autora importante, ou seja, euzinha vou me sentir super gente quando chegar a essa marca! rsrs E o leitor número 100 vai ter uma homenagem especial! Bjoks

Tataya Black


	13. 12 O baile de primavera

**Disclaimer: Ngm é meu! Infelizmente.**

**N/A: **Não deu p/ betar dessa vez... perdoem-me!

**Cap. 11 – O baile de primavera**

O resto do dia passou bem rápido, a festa pela vitória da Taça de Quadribol foi animada, mas não tanto como seria se quem tivesse ganho o jogo fosse a Grifinória. Os exames estavam batendo na porta, e toda Hogwarts só queria saber mesmo era do tal baile. Eu queria ir ao baile, mas nada que me fizesse surtar como estava acontecendo com a Manu. Como ela aceitou o convite do Colin para o baile, estava tendo crises, sobre o que vestir, como ajeitar o cabelo, blá blá blá.

Como para esse baile não era preciso pares, eu ia sozinha mesmo. Até porque nem tinha clima para aceitar de última hora o convite do Draco , o que até era bom para a minha saúde física (por causa do Rony) e mental (porque eu não fico sã por muito tempo ao lado do Draco).

E lá estava eu, descendo as escadas do dormitório com o vestido que o Fred me deu. Era todo branco, com alças de cetim largas, justo em cima e a parte da saia ia aos poucos alargando até um pouco a baixo do joelho, simples, mas eu adorei. No cabelo um coque frouxo com cachos caindo delicadamente pelo rosto e pescoço onde estava a tal gargantilha com pedra vermelha.

Harry me recebeu, porque o Rony estava ocupado demais fazendo cara de idiota enquanto olhava para a Mione. Ai o amor!

"- Você tá linda Gina!"

"- Obrigada – corei. Eu sempre coro. Não sou muito boa com elogios."

Olhei para a Mione que trajava um lindo vestido amarelo bem claro. Realmente estávamos na primavera, as meninas estavam usando bastantes cores, e eu adorava isso, porque tudo sempre no castelo era tão escuro.

Descemos para o salão principal, eu teria esperado a Manu e a Chris, mas ambas iam com pares, e como o Harry também não ia com ninguém (ele ainda tinha problemas em convidar garotas para sair) resolvi acompanha-lo.

Quando cheguei, o salão já estava repleto de pessoas, alguns dançando, outros conversando, mas todos muito animados. A decoração era cheia de fadas e flores, como se tivessem trazido uma floresta encantada para dentro de Hogwarts. Magnífico. Essa era a palavra exata para descrever o salão.

"- Vamos sentar Gina? – era o Harry me cutucando, eu ainda estava com uma cara muito abobada, talvez quase como a do Rony ao olhar a Mione."

"- Ah! Tá, queria andar um pouco pelo salão."

"- Humm – ele olhou para o casal de amigos, que se devoravam mutuamente e fez uma cara engraçada, eu ri – Então eu acho que vou com você."

"- Então vamos cavalheiro – segurei no braço dele e fomos andando e observando tudo."

Andamos até a mesa de bebidas, eu ia comentando com ele, como eu adorava ver cores em Hogwarts, como era bom ver as pessoas se divertindo e esquecendo um pouco da guerra que estava acontecendo lá fora. Nesse momento Harry ficou um pouco triste, mas logo disfarçou e concordou comigo.

"- Olha Harry, parece que o amor esta no ar! – eu apontava para Manu e Colin que pelo jeito haviam se acertado."

Me achei meio entrona por ter presenciado o que me pareceu ser o primeiro beijo dos dois. Mas convenhamos, eles estavam no meio do salão, se ninguém visse seria um milagre! Assim que se afastaram ela percebeu que eu tinha olhado, imediatamente ficou vermelha e sorriu para mim, eu fiz um sinal de Ok com a mão e arrastei o Harry de lá. Se eu pudesse teria dito: Isso aí! Essa é a minha garota! Mas eu ia berrar no meio do salão, ela ia ficar constrangida.

Quando chegamos na outra extremidade do salão foi que tudo aconteceu. Eu estava rindo de uma bobeira que o Harry tinha dito, quando dei de cara com o Draco se agarrando com uma garota da sonserina que eu nem sabia o nome. Fiquei atônita. Meu chão tinha sumido.

Então ele me convida para a porcaria do baile, e me aparece com uma outra qualquer! Quem ele pensa que é para fazer isso comigo? E eu toda triste porque ele não tinha pego o pomo! Eu sou mesmo uma idiota!

Decidida, esperei ele terminar o beijo e olhar bem para minha cara. E foi exatamente o que ele fez. Não pensei duas vezes, puxei o primeiro braço masculino que encontrei, me postei de frente a ele e o beijei, não sem antes perceber aqueles olhos verdes me olhando assustados.

Merlin! Eu estava beijando o Harry! E pior, para fazer ciúmes no Draco! Em um primeiro momento o Harry não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, depois ele entrou na brincadeira, e começou a me beijar de verdade.

Merlin! Nunca imaginei que o Harry beijasse assim, nem nos meus sonhos mais pervertidos quando era novinha. Era sei lá... quente. Ui!

Mas não pude aproveitar por muito tempo, logo senti uma mão fria puxar o meu braço e me arrastar para longe dele.

"- Você vem comigo agora! – eu quase ri da cara dele. Fiquei estática, como se estivesse pregada no chão."

"- Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens Malfoy?"

"- Ora! Quero resolver isso tudo longe desses olhares. Não percebeu que tá todo mundo olhando! – dei uma geral no salão e realmente tinha bastante gente olhando, mas todo mundo era um exagero particular do Draco. Percebi também que o Harry estava se preparando para pegar a varinha, olhei bem para ele como se dissesse "deixa que eu resolvo" , ele entendeu e rapidamente se foi dali."

"- Quem atraiu olhares foi você."

"- Eu não estou brincando com você. Vem agora – e começou a me arrastar até fora do salão."

Eu percebi que eu só ia cansar a minha beleza oferecendo resistência e resolvi segui-lo de boa vontade. Andamos um tempo até encontrar um lugar reservado fora do salão. Ele realmente parecia afrontado, rosto fechado e a mão dele no meu braço estava começando a me machucar. Foi quando ele parou de repente e olhou para mim.

"- O que foi aquilo?"

"- O que foi o que? – dissimulada eu? Imagina."

"- Ora Gina, aquilo lá entre você e o Potter."

"- Ah aquilo? Onde eu moro se chama beijo."

"- Cínica."

"- Olha só, primeiro eu não lhe devo satisfações, e segundo você não tem do que reclamar, a ofendida aqui sou eu.- ele franziu o cenho em sinal de confusão – Claro, você me convida pro baile e aparece com aquelazinha lá."

"- O nome dela é Rafaela, e que eu saiba você recusou o meu convite."

"- Mas o baile não precisava de pares. Eu disse que estaria lá e para você me procurar. Mas quando eu te encontro você tá lá quase sendo abduzido pela boca daquela garota."

"- Então foi só para me deixar com ciúmes? – era mais uma conclusão do que uma pergunta propriamente."

"- Não. Foi para te avisar que com Gina Weasley não se brinca – isso aí!"

"- O que mais não se faz com Gina Weasley? – ele veio se aproximando de mim, e eu entendia exatamente a intenção daquele olhar tarado – vem cá – ele me puxou pela cintura. E que puxada! – que eu vou te ensinar o que é beijo."

UAU! Meu Merlin, o que foi aquilo? Ele realmente queria provar que podia ser melhor que o Harry. Foi... avassalador. Mas não dava para comparar, eram duas coisas completamente diferentes, e eu também não sou de ficar comparando essas coisas.

Quando nos soltamos eu fiquei um tempo brincando com uma mecha do cabelo dele, enquanto evitava olhar em seus olhos. Aquilo era complicado demais, nem eu estava mais me reconhecendo... agarrar o Harry? De onde eu tinha tirado aquela idéia. Resolvi que o melhor seria ter um conversa com Draco, mas antes que começasse ele falou.

"- Você esta linda hoje – tocou levemente meu rosto, ele ia me beijar de novo, mas eu segurei a mão dele e retirei lentamente da minha face, ele faz cara de quem não entendeu."

"- Olha só – resolvi falar tudo de uma vez – eu não posso continuar com isso. Sou uma garota que se dá ao respeito, não posso ficar assim com você, me agarrando em corredores escuros, aliás me agarrando em qualquer lugar... acho melhor parar por aqui."

"- Se dá ao respeito, sei... grande demonstração de seriedade agarrando o Potter no meio do salão."

"- Ah! Aquilo foi um surto. Só isso. Como você esta sendo. – ele pareceu um pouco ofendido, mas logo disfarçou com um sorriso falso."

"- E por que você esta falando isso?"

"- É só para esclarecer. E além do mais, eu preciso ficar solteira, estou esperando meu príncipe. Então é melhor que eu não me envolva com ninguém. – eu sempre com a mesma desculpa."

"- Você acredita mesmo nisso ? – ele riu – Esse negócio de príncipe?"

"- Hummm, pelo menos é uma boa desculpa né?"

"- Meio furada essa sua desculpa."

"- Até hoje não encontrei nenhuma melhor – isso era verdade."

"- Então porque você simplesmente não para de dar desculpas?"

"- Talvez pare um dia... – e lá estava eu, com minha melhor cara de sonhadora – quando encontrar o amor – não acredito que disse isso."

"- E o que é o amor para você? – ele se sentou no chão encostando na parede, e eu sentei de frente para ele."

"- Huummm. É complexo... mas acho que é ter todo o tempo do mundo e nenhum ao mesmo tempo. Querer que tudo ande devagar para que você possa apreciar dez minutos de cada vez com a pessoa amada – eu estava abrindo meu coração, contando minhas divagações de criança para ele – sabe quando você estiver velhinho?– ele fez que sim com a cabeça – Cheio de ruguinhas – nessa hora ele fez careta de desaprovação – não faça essa cara você vai envelhecer... quando você olhar para a mulher que estiver ao seu lado, mesmo que não enxergue direito, e ver nos olhos dela toda uma vida, repleta de alegrias e até mesmo tristezas... e ouvir seu coração dizer: pronto, aí esta a minha rainha. Esse vai ser o seu amor."

Depois disso ficamos em silêncio. Ele esticou os braços e me puxou para sentar ao lado dele, encostando a cabeça em seu peito. Ficamos um bom tempo assim, passei minha mão pelo rosto dele até chegar na orelha, e fiquei fazendo carinho no lóbulo. Parece estranho? Mas eu adoro lóbulos!

Ele ficou com o rosto encostado no meu cabelo, eu sabia que ele gostava de sentir meu perfume, dava para perceber pela maneira que ele respirava e sorria, mesmo de costas eu podia perceber o momento exato de cada sorriso que ele dava. Não sorria para mim, sorria para ele, sorria para a lua que era a única que nos observava. E era sincero, não sei como posso afirmar, mas era sincero.

De repente senti meu cabelo cair sobre meus ombros, ele tinha soltado meu coque, olhei para ele indignada.

"- Poxa!"

"- Você fica melhor com ele soltos. – ele me olhou de um jeito que me senti estranha, constrangida."

"- Esta tarde, tenho que ir."

"- Olha para mim – ele levou meu rosto até bem perto do dele – eu conheço seu rosto inteiro, cada sarda, eu conheço os pontinhos dourados dos seus olhos, mas deixe-me olha-los mais."

Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que ele estava fazendo, parecia uma despedida. Eu sei que tinha dito para acabar com aquilo entre nós, mas ele desconversou, não decidimos nada. Não havia motivo para ele falar daquela forma.

"- Drac..."

"- Shhhh... – ele colocou o indicador em meus lábios – amanhã ... – ele fechou os olhos e ficou um pouco em silêncio – você me assumiria Gina?"

"- Como assim?"

"- Você namoraria comigo? – Merlin!"

"- Você esta me pedindo em namoro?"

"- Você aceitaria? – e agora? O que eu ia falar? Minha cabeça dizia não. Meu coração gritava SSSSSIIIIIIIIIMMMMM!"

"- Depende, você pediria?"

"- Você quer namorar comigo? – Meu Merlin! Fechei os olhos e disse calmamente..."

"- Quero – ele encostou o nariz no meu, sorriu e me beijou. – Mas com uma condição."

"- Condição? – ele me olhou desconfiado."

"- É, não quero mais saber dessa tal de Rafaela a menos de 15 metros de você. – ele riu, e depois ficou um tempo em silêncio."

"- Gina... Você sabe como as coisas são complicadas... – eu afirmei com a cabeça – amanhã é domingo, é dia livre."

"- Eu sei. – o que ele estava querendo?"

"- Eu preciso ter uma conversa com meu pai."

"- Sobre nós? – eu disse assustada."

"- Gina, o ano esta acabando... ele tem que me libertar – ele olhou para o horizonte – não quero ser como ele, não quero a marca Gina."

"- Entendo – nossa! Ele estava me confessando que não queria ser um comensal – então conte ao seu pai."

"- Vai comigo? – O QUÊ?"

"- Na sua casa?"

"- Não... pensei em marcar em Hogsmeade. Você não precisa ir até ele, não colocaria você tão perto dele, não confio no meu pai. Mas até a cidade, para me dar apoio. Se eu tiver certeza que você vai estar me esperando, eu vou ter um motivo para resistir. Eu sei que não vai ser fácil."

"- Tudo bem, eu vou com você – minha cabeça gritava que ficar a menos de 50 quilômetros de um comensal não era um boa idéia, mas Draco parecia tão abalado, e de qualquer forma a partir daquele momento ele era meu namorado."

"- Obrigado. Isso é muito importante para mim."

"- Ei, olhe para mim – ele virou o rosto, que até agora estava olhando o horizonte, em minha direção – eu vou estar lá com você. Vai dar tudo certo."

"- Assim eu espero. – me aproximei dele, e o beijei, foi tranquilo, suave, triste? Talvez..."

"- Eu tenho que ir, até amanhã."

"- Eu te mando uma coruja no café, confirmando o horário."

"- Tudo bem. Tchau."

Joguei um beijinho no ar para ele, e o deixei ali, sentado no chão e pensando. O Draco estava estranho, mas eu joguei esse pensamento fora, o importante era que ele não queria a marca. Fui direto para o salão da Grifinória, quando entrei pelo retrato, uma pessoa se pôs de pé bem na minha frente, pude reconhecer, apesar da pouca luz, aqueles inconfundíveis cabelos rebeldes.

"- Harry?"

Continua...

N/A: E a centésima review foi da Super Rafa! Ai amiguinha, e vc dizendo que não ia ganhar! Gostou? Dando uns agarros no Drakinho!

Já fiz todas as participações q prometi, e comecei a pensar que essa Sonserina anda boazinha demais! Agora a fic entra na reta final, coisa d uns 4 caps e axu q acaba. Aí vc q esta lendo, para e pensa: Ueh, não aconteceu nada demais nessa fic, será q ela vai terminar assim do nada? Não se preocupe! A super-Hiper-Ultra-Nathyzinha aki, não vai te deixar na mão! Pode ser q não fike lá essas coisas... mas o q vale é a intenção!

Very tank's for:

Miaka

Rafinha M. Potter

Arwen Mione

Franinha Malfoy

RK – Chan (poxa... essa Gina tem tanto de mim... vc praticamente me xamou de patty... mas eu relevo! rsrsrsrs BJUXXXXX)

P.W.M

Lou Malfoy

Nicole Weasley Malfoy (BJOKS sumida!)

Éisso gente... super bjoks p/ todo mundo!  
Não eskeça de comentar!

Tataya Black (?)


	14. 13 O comensal da morte

**Cap. 13 – O comensal da morte**

"- Harry? – falei, assustada."

"- Estava esperando você – ele pegou minha mão e me levou até o sofá perto da janela."

"- Bem... – eu não sabia o que falar! Agora que a minha ficha caiu, eu usei o Harry!"

"- Não sei direito o que falar para você... mas eu fiquei confuso com o que aconteceu lá embaixo."

"- Desculpe-me Harry, eu não pretendia... não queria... mas..."

"- Mas num momento de fúria você me usou para fazer ciúmes no Malfoy – ai, Merlin! Eu não conseguia olhar para ele, mas percebia que ele estava se sentindo a mosca do cocô do testrálio do bandido."

"- Harry, eu..."

"- Tudo bem Gina, eu percebi que você gosta mesmo dele, só não deixe que ele te faça sofrer, ok?"

"- Não vou deixar."

"- É realmente uma pena que eu tenha demorado tanto para perceber você."

Ele levantou do sofá, me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi embora. Eu estava paralisada, de onde estava podia vê-lo subir as escadas do dormitório dos meninos. Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Essa noite foi mesmo cheia de revelações, primeiro o Draco me pede em namoro, depois o Harry praticamente diz que esta apaixonado por mim.

Esses últimos meses vem me surpreendendo! Que loucura! Se eu tivesse todo esse mel durante meus outros anos em Hogwarts, talvez teria aproveitado mais! Ai Gina, pare de falar asneiras! Poxa passei anos apaixonada pelo Harry, e agora que o considero quase um irmão, tudo bem, nem tanto, já que não se sai por aí agarrando seus irmãos! Mas o considero como um grande amigo, escolhi ele para ficar com o localizador, eu confio nele. Agora ele resolve gostar de mim! Agora que eu gosto do Draco!

Não é que eu não goste de gostar do Draco! Mas é que seria bem mais fácil se eu gostasse do Harry. Só que não adianta ficar pensando nisso, já me envolvi e agora já tá feito, e aliás não me arrependo. Eu namoro Draco Malfoy. Ui, ui, ui!

Subi rapidamente para o meu dormitório, dei uma olhada na cama das meninas. Nenhuma das duas estavam presentes, essas garotas sabem aproveitar! Coloquei meu pijama e fui dormir; se hoje a noite foi turbulenta, não quero nem pensar no amanhã.

Dormi o sono dos Deuses, mesmo com esse problema do Harry, parecia que as coisas iam se acertar. Não tive nenhum sonho estranho, mas acordei com o coração pesado. Consegui ignorar esse sentimento quando me levantei e fui tomar banho. Voltei para o dormitório penteando meus cabelos, que pareciam ter cinco milhões de nós. Sentei em frente ao espelho, me lembrei rindo do dia que cortei uma franja por causa de uma espinha. Foi durante as minhas risadas que Chris acordou, e me deu um 'oi' muito sonolento. Enquanto ela se espreguiçava e coçava a cabeça, gestos muito habituais da Chris, Manu também se levantou, as outras meninas do dormitório já deviam estar no café da manhã.

"- Conte-me agora! – Chris se virou para interrogar Manu, eu larguei a escova de lado e me sentei exatamente igual a Chris."

"- Será que eu posso ao menos escovar meus dentes? – disse Manu tentando fazer pouco caso do que ela tinha para contar, mas eu bem sabia que por dentro ela estava tendo friquitis de felicidade."

"- Depois você escova, é só falar virada para lá!"

"- Ai Gina! – ela fez cara de nojo, eu ri, todas rimos."

"- Vai Manu, não enrola, se você não contar sua novidade, eu não conto a minha – eu disse aguçando a curiosidade das duas."

"- Novidade é? – Chris se virou para mim – E essa sua novidade tem quase um metro e oitenta, olhos cinzas e cabelo loiro?"

"- Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não – eu disse às gargalhadas – aliás, tenho duas novidades – meu riso diminuiu – a outra tem um metro e setenta e cinco, olhos verdes e cabelos pretos."

"- MERLIN! – Chris deu um pulo como se tivesse levado um choque."

"- Mas só depois que a Manu contar a dela."

Entre todas as voltas que a Manu sempre dá para contar qualquer coisa, ela nos disse que o Colin foi todo gracinha com ela, e que aquele beijo que eu vi foi só o primeiro de muitos. Nossa, hein? Poderosa essa minha amiga! A Chris ficou com o menino que a levou ao baile, um moreninho do sétimo ano da Corvinal, o Brian Simpson, mas não ia passar de uma saída mesmo pelo o que ela disse.

Contei tudo o que me aconteceu para as meninas, mas achei melhor omitir a parte que eu iria acompanhar o Draco no encontro com o Malfoy pai. Manu quase teve uma síncope quando eu contei o que o Harry tinha me dito no final da noite. As suas concordaram comigo no fato que o Harry perdeu uma grande oportunidade de não ter me notado antes. Eu gostei muito dele, poderíamos ter sido felizes. Mas agora o dono do meu coração era um loiro muito lindo, e eu não tinha mais vergonha de admitir, estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.

Perdemos a hora do café da manhã de tanto que falamos, e eu só me dei conta disso quando uma coruja negra começou a bicar insistentemente a minha janela. Levantei-me e abri a janela, deixei que a bela coruja fizesse seu vôo majestral pelo quarto até pousar no parapeito da janela. Não era nem preciso abrir o bilhete para perceber que a coruja era do Draco. Mesmo assim, curiosa para saber o conteúdo, peguei o pequeno bilhete da pata da coruja imponente.

Gina,

Onde você está, que não apareceu no café?

Estarei te esperando às dez e meia em frente ao lago, na margem esquerda.

Não se atrase.

D.M

Típico. O que eu estava esperando? "Minha linda, estou preocupado com você, me aguarde perto do lago, te amo."? Jamais.

Olhei para o relógio, e já eram dez horas, guardei o bilhete na bolsinha pequena que eu ia usar, ignorando as caras de curiosidade das meninas.

"- Ok, vou me encontrar com o Draco, me ajudem a escolher uma roupa.- não consigo resistir as caras de cachorros pidões que as meninas sempre fazem."

Saia branca, blusa azul, meias e sapato pretos. Resolvido. Um rápido feitiço para secar totalmente o cabelo, e lá estava eu correndo pois já estava atrasada cinco minutos. Cheguei ofegante a margem do lago e ele já estava com sua melhor cara de impaciente. Eu também sou boa em fazer caras, então preparei a minha de: "eu tenho culpa, mas sou fofa, me perdoa?"

"- Atrasei."

"- É, percebi – ele estava com as feições fechadas, mas assim que olhou para o meu rosto, abriu um lindo sorriso – não consigo ficar com raiva quando você faz essa cara."

"- A intenção é essa. – eu também sorri."

Ele chegou perto de mim, tocou de leve nos meus cabelos e abaixou a cabeça para me beijar. Passei os braços pelo pescoço dele. Ainda bem que ele me enlaçou pela cintura, quando o Draco me beija assim eu perco o chão, se ele não estivesse me segurando, não sei se conseguiria permanecer de pé. A língua dele passeava pela minha boca com uma intensidade desesperada, enquanto suas mãos me apertavam para permanecer colada ao corpo dele. Eu sentia como se fosse do inferno ao céu em questões de segundos. Nada nunca poderia se comparar aqueles momentos que eu passava com ele.

Draco cortou o beijo e riu da minha cara de insatisfação, segurou minha mão e fomos correndo até as carruagens que nos levariam ao povoado de Hogsmeade. Durante todo o caminho permanecemos em silêncio, eu encostada ao peito dele só podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração.

Aquele domingo estava lindo, não sei se era pelas condições meteorológicas, ou por que eu estava realmente feliz. Andamos um pouco pelo povoado, conversamos sobre nada com nada, tudo bem que ele não ria das minhas piadas sem graça, mas ria quando eu fazia uma carinha triste pela falta de risadas da piada.

"- Draco, acho que estou com fome – já fazia mais de uma hora que estávamos em Hogsmeade, e eu não tinha tomado café."

"- Já está mesmo quase na hora do almoço... Vem vamos comer alguma coisa no Três Vassouras."

Entramos no pub, sentei-me perto de uma das janelas enquanto ele fazia o pedido. Por mais que eu estivesse adorando tudo aquilo, não podia deixar de achar estranho. Nunca antes tinha me imaginado em situação parecida com Draco, nunca tinha imaginado que ele poderia ser tão carinhoso, do seu jeito claro, mas era. E o encontro dele com o pai estava me deixando nervosa.

"- Draco, - ele levantou o olhar para mim – e sobre... você sabe, o seu encontro de mais tarde?"

"- Ah! – ele voltou a cortar sua carne enquanto falava – Está tudo certo, ele virá."

"- E irá demorar muito?"

"- Você está mais preocupada com isso do que eu! – ele falou asperamente."

"- Ihhh, não precisa ficar nervoso!"

"- Gina, - ele pegou minha mão sobre a mesa – me desculpe sim? Mas vai dar tudo certo, não tem com o que se preocupar."

"- Estou preocupada com você, ontem você não me parecia tão confiante."

"- Só estou tentando não pensar nisso, talvez o mais certo seria se eu não tivesse trazido você."

"- Draco, - passei minha mão livre no rosto dele delicadamente – eu vou estar sempre com você. Sempre."

A reação dele não foi como eu esperava, o seu semblante pareceu mais pesado do que antes, mas ainda assim ele pegou a minha mão e deu um beijo leve. Terminamos a refeição sem tocar mais nesse assunto. Saímos do Três Vassouras e andamos alguns minutos andando sem rumo.

"- Ei, que tal docinhos? – eu falei com cara de pidona, olhando para a Dedosdemel."

"- Você come o tempo todo! – ele me olhou rindo – Assim você vai acabar gorda. – minha carinha de choro acompanhada de um biquinho entrou em ação "– Tudo bem, vamos aos doces!

O acompanhei dando pulinhos e batendo palminhas até a loja de doces. Eu parecia uma criança. Mas eu realmente adoro doces! Enquanto eu quase enlouquecia com a variedade de delícias a minha frente, Draco se satisfazia apenas com um saquinho de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

"- Escolhe logo Gina."

"- Calma, é muito difícil, são tantos – eu estava na pontas dos pés tentando ver o doce da prateleira mais alta."

"- Então pega um de cada."

"- Não! Vou escolher um só..."

Nessa de escolher um só, saí de lá com uma pequena sacola repleta de doces. Nos sentamos num dos banquinhos da praça central do povoado. As pessoas que passavam, olhavam interessadas em nós, talvez não percebesse que éramos um Malfoy e uma Weasley sentados comendo doces e sorrindo a troco de nada, mas podiam perceber o contraste de nossas vestes, ele todo formal e eu como uma menininha com minha saia de prega, ou ainda a pose aristocrática que o acompanhava mesmo quando sorria.

Ficamos uns minutos em silêncio, eu percebi que ele estava separando os feijõezinhos, e só comia os de coloração marrom. Eu ri.

"- Por que você só come os marrons?"

"- Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores podem ser muito perigosos – ele disse sério demais para o tema discutido – não gosto de ser pego de surpresa, por isso desde pequeno adquiri a habilidade de descobrir exatamente quais são os feijõezinho de chocolate."

"- Ahhhh! – dá para acreditar naquilo? – Mas a graça desse doce é ser surpreendido pelos sabores diversos!"

"- Não é essa a graça para mim."

"- Mas então... Se gosta tanto de chocolate, porque não compra doces de chocolate simplesmente? Ah claro! A graça é que enquanto todo mundo acaba comendo feijõezinhos com sabores estranhos, você diverte rindo porque só você come os feijões certos, não é?"

"- Exatamente. – ele disse colocando um feijãozinho na boca."

"- Ai Draco, só você mesmo! – eu disse rindo."

Abri uma caixinha se sapo de chocolate ainda rindo pela atitude de Draco em relação aos feijõezinhos, isso me distraiu e fez com que meu sapo pulasse para longe. Não sei por que, mas eu saí atrás do sapo. Draco virou-se na direção que eu estava indo e gritou para que eu voltasse, mas a minha nova distração era perseguir o pequeno sapo.

Nem Merlin sabe porque eu estava agindo daquela forma! Mas as vezes eu tenho reações assim mesmo. Finalmente peguei o sapo, e só para me mostrar superior joguei-o no lixo.

"- Só para você aprender a não fugir assim – eu disse fechando a tampa da lixeira."

Quando estava voltando ao banco da praça, vi Blaise Zabini e sua namorada, a oficial dessa vez, conversando com Draco, ele parecia aborrecido. Não queria interrompê-los voltando ofegante da jornada pelo sapo de chocolate, então caminhei lentamente. A poucos passos do banco pude ouvir um trecho da conversa.

"- Acho que já passou da hora, não Draco?"

"- Não encha Blaise. Eu farei o que tem que ser feito."

Dito isso, Zabini se virou e foi embora com a Camy. Andei até Draco e fingi que não tinha percebido a presença de Zabini. E mesmo que meu cérebro gritasse de curiosidade para saber 'o que deveria ser feito' eu permaneci calada sobre esse assunto. Eu não devia estar ouvindo a conversa dos outros e ponto final.

"- Conseguiu pegar o sapo? – Draco perguntou divertido olhando a minha face vermelha."

"- Peguei."

"- E o que você fez?"

"- Joguei-o na lixeira!"

"- Eu não acredito que você correu Hogsmeade inteira atrás do sapo só para joga-lo no lixo."

"- Exagerado você! Ué, você queria que eu o deixasse aí para sujar o povoado?"

"- Só você para estar preocupada com a limpeza da rua! Venha, vamos dar uma volta."

Levantamo-nos e seguimos um caminho sem rumo durante um tempo. Olhei rapidamente no relógio e já havia passado das duas da tarde. Aquele domingo estava passando muito rápido, mas tudo passa rápido demais quando se está aproveitando. Era o meu primeiro passeio com o meu namorado, desde que havíamos nos tornado namorados de verdade. Eu nem estava me lembrando que dali a pouco tempo Draco teria que enfrentar o pai, estávamos apenas aproveitando o tempo juntos.

Passamos em frente a uma joalheiria e Draco me forçou a entrar com ele. Vimos coisas lindas, brincos, pingentes, anéis. Eu estava babando nas jóias. Mas eu realmente não queria que Draco comprasse nada, mas pela cara dele eu podia ver que ele estava escolhendo um presente. No fundo eu tinha esperança que fosse algo para a mãe dele. Não que eu fosse louca, mas eu não estou com Draco pelo dinheiro dele, e não queria que ele pensasse que podia simplesmente me comprar como ele estava acostumado a fazer com as outras garotas que ele saía.

"- Acho que sua mãe ia gostar de uma coisa mais séria do que isso Draco – eu disse olhando o pingente de flor que ele estava segurando."

"- Também acho, mas eu estou querendo saber do que você ia gostar."

"- Eu gostaria de sair dessa loja."

"- Ah Gina, deixe-me te dar um presente. Só para você guardar de lembrança da nossa primeira saída como namorados oficiais."

"- Não precisa Draco, eu tenho cada momento desse passeio na mente."

"- Mas eu quero te dar algo físico, algo que você possa lembrar de mim quando olhar. Se quiser pode esperar lá fora, quero fazer uma surpresa."

Saí. Fora da loja eu comecei a pensar nas palavras do Draco, que pareciam tão alegres, mas incrivelmente eu não via essa alegria em seus olhos. O dia estava tão maravilhoso, essa desconfiança devia ser coisa da minha mente perturbada. Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos ruins.

Draco veio com uma pequena sacola nas mãos. Abraçou-me de uma maneira tão gostosa e me deu um beijo. Andamos no sentido para fora da cidade, onde havia umas pequenas montanhas. De mãos dadas passeávamos olhando as nuvens e suas formas... quando estávamos próximos do limite do povoado ele parou e se virou para mim.

"- Para você. – disse me estendendo uma caixa de veludo que tirou da sacola."

Eu abri para encontrar um colar prateado cravejada com pequenas pedras brilhantes, o pingente era uma pequena pedra verde em forma de coração. Era de extremo bom gosto, perfeito e ao mesmo tempo simples.

"- É lindo! – não tinha outra palavra para descrever."

"- Venha, deixe-me colocar."

Virei para ele colocar o colar, segurei meus cabelos no alto da cabeça, enquanto ele tirava a correntinha dourada e fechava o colar no meu pescoço. Guardei a corrente na caixinha de veludo e coloquei na sacola que Draco estava segurando.

Nos sentamos no chão perto de uma pequena montanha já fora do povoado, ficamos um bom tempo só abraçados. Eu sentia os braços de Draco me segurando forte, como se por acaso ele me soltasse eu pudesse sair flutuando.

Como se tivesse levado um choque, ele se levantou rapidamente e estendeu a mão para que eu fizesse o mesmo. Draco olhou bem fundo nos meus olhos, antes de me dar um beijo. Eu podia beija-lo pela minha vida inteira que nunca me cansaria, eu tinha certeza disso. Ele olhou de novo nos meus olhos, e eu fiquei perdida, completamente perdida nos olhos dele que me transmitiam algo como tristeza e determinação. Olhos que mais do que nunca pareciam uma grande tempestade cinzenta.

"- Gina, eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo. De verdade."

"- Eu sei disso – disse com um sorriso."

"- Perdoe-me, mas eu não tive escolha."

Antes que eu pudesse entender o que ele queria dizer, Draco se afastou de mim, e eu fui rodeada por pessoas que apareceram de todos os lados. Eu não queria acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Pessoas encapuzadas se movendo como cobras... eu só conseguia me lembrar do meu sonho. Eu via Draco um pouco afastado do círculo de pessoas que estava se formando a minha volta, ao lado dele estavam Blaise e Camy.

Um pequeno estalido e um homem apareceu bem na minha frente, ele tirou o capuz e eu pude reconhecer a face de Lúcio Malfoy. ele era quase igual a Draco, a não ser pelas marcas do tempo e pelos olhos, os de Lúcio eram escuros. Olhei bem para ele que me sorriu em troca. Um sorriso irônico.

"- Você vem comigo pequena Weasley."

Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro e pressionou bem forte, eu senti uma sensação estranha, mas antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse eu olhei na direção de Draco, que a essa altura já estava com uma capa negra. A última visão que eu tive, foi do rosto de Draco sendo lentamente coberto pela máscara de comensal da morte. Em um segundo eu não estava mais ali.

Continua...

N/A: Ha ha ha risada maléfica Parece que nosso querido Draco já fez suas escolhas. Esse foi um grande final para um dia maravilhoso.

Tô com dó da Gina!

Só para quem não leu o livro 6, pessoas podem aparatar levando outras pessoas, Dumbledore fez isso com o Harry. Eu já desconfiava que isso fosse possível, nas fic's da Aline Carneiro (minha ídola! Eu tirei foto com ela no Potter Rio aaaaaaa! momento fã fanática ) ela já previa isso quando fazia lindamente personagens aparatarem quando beijavam suas esposas, levando-as para lugares lindos! Ai ai suspiros

Esse cap ficou maior do que os outros, não sou boa em escrever coisas muito grandes. Mas não pensem que as coisas que aconteceram em Hogsmeade foi enchessão de linguiça, eu queria mostrar um dia razoavelmente cheio em que a Gina podia pensar tudo, menos que o dia ia acabar com ela sendo presa por comensais. Será que o Draco é mau, mau como um pica-pau?

Eu também tenho dó do Draco!

Ele disse que não teve escolha, mas será mesmo? Ou ele só queria que a Gina ficasse com peninha dele sabe Merlin p/ que?

Pode ser que o próximo cap demore mais... sabe como é né? Minha mente perturbada pode entrar em mais uma crise criativa, e como o próximo cap não deve ser muito alegrinho, pelo o que vocês puderam perceber, então pode ser que demore a sair. Mas nada muito demorado não. Apreciem mesmo esse cap grandão...

Agora façam suas apostas, por que será que o Tio Lúcio pegou a Gina? Qual será o plano maligno dessa vez?

Só não vale quem eu já contei por alto o final do enredo da fic, viu dona Rafinha!(Só quem sabe é vc e a minha beta!)

Olha só, essa fic tem algumas falas de filmes, acho que vocês devem ter percebido. O trecho dos feijõezinhos foi brevemente inspirado no filme: O casamento dos meus sonhos.

Noooooossa! Mó notão da autora! É que eu fiquei realmente empolgada com essa cap!

Gente! Queria pedir super desculpas para vcs que deixam review's e eu nem toh podendo responder direito, então fica um 'vale resposta' (colei da Franinha! Bjus linda!) ando mto sem tempo, e meu teclado tah escrevendo coisas q eu não mando, aí eu tenho q escrever e reescrever toda hora, mó saco! Mas vai um bjinho invidual p/ todo mundo!

Franinha Malfoy

Arwem Mione

Miaka

Rafinha M. Potter q quase teve uma síncope pq andou dando uns pegas no Draco ( a propósito, tenho novidades sobre o príncipe de boné amarelo! Aparece no MSN p/ gente conversar)

Nicole Weasley Malfoy

Ellen Potter q tem várias teorias q em parte estão certas, mas...

Lou Malfoy

Stra Malfoy q me fez ficar com vergonha pelos elogios!

e a Minha Beta Lali q ficou feliz pq esse cap eh grande!

SUPER-HIPER-MEGA-BJOS!

Tataya Black (?)


	15. 14 O desejo do Lord

**Cap. 14 – O desejo do Lord**

Acordei em um lugar bem diferente do que imaginava. Se é que tive realmente tempo para imaginar alguma coisa. Eu estava em um quarto não muito pequeno, deitada em uma cama de dossel com decoração grená. O lugar era bastante iluminado, mesmo que as janelas tivessem sido vedadas com madeira. Olhei ao redor e percebi estar sozinha. Levantei-me, e fui andando lentamente até a porta que, adivinhem, estava trancada.

Instintivamente tateei o corpo em busca da minha varinha, foi quando percebi que além de não estar com uma varinha, minhas vestes já não eram mais as mesmas. Eu usava um longo vestido negro, com mangas que caíam no estilo medieval. Lembrei-me que minha varinha estava no castelo. Só eu mesmo para sair sem varinha, ainda mais quando Draco disse que ia encontrar o pai.

Draco. Caminhei até a cama e me sentei. Eu estava ali por causa de Draco. Havia confiado nele, tinha aberto meu coração e deixado que ele entrasse; a muito tempo que eu não permitia isso a ninguém. Mas ele me traiu, me abandonou quando mais precisei, ou melhor, me entregou para quem eu pensei que ele ia me proteger.

_"- Gina, eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo. De verdade." ... "- Perdoe-me, mas eu não tive escolha."_ - as palavras dele latejavam na minha memória.

"- Mentiroso! Sempre temos escolha! Sempre temos! – eu podia sentir as lágrimas caindo dos meus olhos, grossas e pesadas – MENTIROSO! Está me ouvindo Draco? Esta me OUVINDO? SEU MENTIROSO IMUNDO! – eu gritava esperando que ele pudesse me ouvir."

Eu era a própria imagem do desespero. Deitada na cama, chorando, o vestido negro em contraste com meu cabelo vermelho e minha pele branca muito mais pálida que o normal. Eu chorei, chorei tanto que minhas lágrimas saiam sem que eu percebesse. Adormeci novamente.

oooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo

Dois homens entraram no quarto e me acordaram bruscamente. Eles levantaram-me e saíram me arrastando para fora do quarto. Eu nunca me sacudi tanto, tentando desesperadamente me soltar das mãos dos brutamontes. Como se eu tivesse para onde ir se conseguisse me soltar, mas qualquer coisa era melhor do que me submeter aquilo.

Eles me levaram até uma espécie de sala circular e me soltaram de uma vez só, eu cai no chão e fiquei ali de cabeça baixa durante um tempo. Depois, aos poucos fui levantando meu rosto e percebi que diante de mim havia uma cadeira que mais parecia um trono e um homem estava sentado nela. Ele usava uma capa negra que cobria seu rosto. Ainda no chão eu fiquei observando o homem se levantar.

"- Levante-se, Gina. – ele disse, eu imediatamente reconheci sua voz."

Levantei-me lentamente enquanto o homem a minha frente tirava o capuz do rosto. Eu fechei meus olhos com muita força; não queria vê-lo. Não da forma que todos me diziam que ele era. Eu guardava outra imagem dele na minha mente, tinha medo do que poderia ver.

"- Abra os olhos, Gina.- abri os olhos de uma vez só, pois se demorasse não sei se teria coragem."

"- Tom?"

Ele me deu o mesmo sorriso de quando o vi pela primeira vez. Um lindo sorriso que não chegava aos olhos, como nunca chegou... aquele à minha frente era o Tom como eu me lembrava. Eu esperava ver um monstro que parecia uma cobra, algo longe de parecer humano como Harry tinha dito que ele se parecia agora. Mas ele se mostrou a mim como Tom, aquele que um dia foi meu melhor amigo, mas que também quase me matou. Parece que eu tinha o dom especial de confiar em quem não devia.

"- Estava com saudades de mim, Gina?- ele ainda mantinha o sorriso no rosto."

"- O que você quer comigo, Tom? – eu sabia que quem estava na minha frente era Voldemort, mas eu estava vendo o Tom apesar de tudo, não podia tratá-lo diferente disso."

"- Eu voltei Gina. Voltei para você – ele veio vindo em minha direção e parou a uma distância muito curta. Estendeu a mão e tocou levemente minha face com o dedo indicador."

"- Não estou entendendo – dei um passo para trás com o toque frio dele."

"- Acalme-se minha menina, vou explicar tudo para você. Por que não se senta primeiro?"

Ele perguntou amavelmente enquanto conjurava uma poltrona logo atrás de mim. sentei-me assim que senti a poltrona bater nos meus joelhos. Mesmo se eu quisesse permanecer de pé não creio que teria forças.

"- Gina, como você sabe eu retomei minhas forças a algum tempo, – ele falava como um palestrante, tinha muito orgulho de tudo, e parecia que queria que eu tivesse também – o mundo logo estará nas minhas mãos, tanto o bruxo quanto o trouxa. Nenhum bruxo poderá me deter. E quando tudo estiver em minhas mãos eu acabarei com toda a raça que suja o universo e aqueles que os adoram."

"- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?"

"- Você realmente não imagina o que eu quero de você?"

"- Quer que eu seja uma isca para Harry? – perguntei, mas estranhamente me pareceu que isso não fazia sentido aos planos de Tom."

"- Não, minha querida. – ele estalou os dedos e uma porta se abriu e por ela adentrou na sala uma grande leva de comensais da morte que rapidamente se posicionaram em circulo ao redor de nós dois. – Se eu quisesse que o pequeno Potter lhe encontrasse não teria instruído Draco para retirar seu colar de localização, você não acha?"

Nesse momento eu levei minha mão ao meu pescoço. O colar que Draco havia me dado ainda estava lá. _"...eu estou querendo saber do que você ia gostar."..."- Ah Gina, deixe-me te dar um presente. Só para você guardar de lembrança da nossa primeira saída como namorados oficiais."..."- Mas eu quero te dar algo físico, algo que você possa lembrar de mim quando olhar."_ Eu me lembrava, palavra por palavra. E minhas lágrimas começaram a cair novamente. Dessa vez silenciosas, não havia gritos, só lágrimas.

"- Não, não acho – consegui dizer após controlar as lágrimas. Procurei por Draco no círculo de comensais, ele estava a minha direita, reconheci pelos fios de cabelo loiro que estavam para fora da capa."

"- Os meus planos para você não tem nada a ver com seu amigo Potter."

"- Então o que você quer de mim Tom? – eu pude ouvir ao longe um som de reprovação vindo do círculo, Tom se virou na direção do som com o que me pareceu ser uma cara bem feia."

"- É simples minha querida, – ele veio novamente até a mim, pegou minha mão, me levantou e caminhou comigo pelo círculo – eu preciso continuar a minha linhagem, para quando eu me cansar do trono do mundo, eu possa passa-lo para um herdeiro de sangue-puro. Eu desejo um filho Gina, um filho de uma bruxa pura e extremamente poderosa. Quero que você seja a mãe do meu herdeiro, e obviamente reine comigo."

As palavras ecoavam no meu cérebro e eu não me sentia em condições de falar um "ai" se quer. Aquilo era irreal demais. Tom Riddle, ou melhor, Lord Voldemort estava me fazendo uma proposta indecente? Era isso mesmo, ou eu estava ficando louca!

Enquanto eu não tinha capacidade para mover um músculo depois daquela declaração, Bellatrix Lestrange pareceu bastante revoltada com a declaração de Tom. Ela tirou seu capuz nervosamente e começou a vociferar do seu lugar no círculo.

"- Ela? Mas ela é uma adoradora de trouxas, Milord! Você não pode estar falando sério!"

"- E eu por acaso sou homem de brincadeiras? – ele disse virando-se para ela só então – Você por acaso esta criticando a decisão do seu Senhor?"

"- Mas Milord... ela?"

"- Você queria que fosse quem? Você? – ele disse ironizando a situação enquanto levava a minha mão até seu rosto e a beijava levemente – Não lhe devo satisfações, mas vou explicar brevemente. Minha cara Bella, Gina vem de linhagem muito pura, apesar de decadente, e muito longa, não há registro de mestiços na família Weasley. E a muitos anos não nascia uma mulher nessa linhagem, eu tenho motivos para crer que um filho do ventre de Gina venha a ser um grande feiticeiro, assim como ela. Pois não foi a toa que meu diário parou nas mãos dela quando era criança. Apenas onze anos e sua veia possuía poder suficiente para me trazer de volta a vida e com bastante força. Gina é uma peça rara."

"- Mas..."

"- E além de tudo Bella, eu preciso de todas essas qualidades em uma bruxa pura, de sangue, alma, coração e corpo. Preciso de uma mulher jamais tocada por um homem, se é que você me entende?"

Eu estava pasma com tudo aquilo. Nem eu sabia que era tão poderosa, sempre tive problemas com as matérias, por isso estudava antes que fosse pedido. Nesse momento me ocorreu que talvez Draco não soubesse dos planos de Tom, não que isso diminuísse sua culpa, mas se ele soubesse com toda certeza não teria usado os métodos de persuasão que usou. Se eu não fosse uma garota o mínimo controlada como sou, não serviria mais aos planos de Tom. Nunca antes desejei tanto ser uma garota qualquer, pelo menos eu não estaria naquela situação.

Tom acenou para um comensal que veio em nossa direção, ele estendeu minha mão ao comensal e mandou que ele me levasse de volta aos meus aposentos. Mas antes disso ele fez um carinho no meu rosto e disse que nos víamos mais tarde.

Realmente não me passava pela cabeça aceitar aquilo. Ainda mais se o filho tivesse que ser gerado por meios naturais. Tom era lindo, mas eu sabia que aquele na minha frente não era o Tom. E por mais beleza que pudesse haver ali, não havia amor. Mesmo que momentaneamente eu quisesse ser uma menina que se dá ao desfrute, eu sabia que nunca teria um filho nessas circunstâncias. Ainda mais um filho que seria herdeiro de um mundo destruído, herdeiro do futuro que eu tinha medo. Jamais, eu preferia a morte.

Continua...

**N/A:** ha ha ha risada maléfica Eu sou má! Gina vai ter bebê do Voldie! Rsrsrsrsrs Mas viu, ele se fez ver com carinha de Tom! E o Tom é lindo! Ah... Será q o Draco sabia exatamente o que o Voldie queria com a Ginny?

Cap todo escrito ao som de Nightwish! Ai ai ...

**N/B:** Só pra deixar claro, gente... eu não dei sugestões nisso, tá! Se vocês se revoltarem, não me procurem... cara com muuuuito medo

Mas tudo bem, pelo o que eu conheço a Nathy ela num é má, não... Eu espero... o.O''''''''''''

**N/A:** Olha só a Lali tentando tirar o dela da reta! Tsc tsc tsc... nem vou falar p/ todo mundo q essa ia ser uma história de amor bobinha mas q a dona Lali disse que precisávamos de emoções fortes... foi só por isso q o Voldinho entrou na história, porém agora minha mente insana está tendo diversas idéias mirabolantes ha ha ha risada hiper-maléfica

Gente esse é meu cap de aniversário! Pq meu niver é terça-feira agora (06/09) então, cantem parabéns p/ mim ao invés de quererem me matar pelo o que eu toh fazendo com a Ginny... Pensem bem... no fundo eu sou uma menina boazinha... sou sim...

Hoje eu até tive tempo para agradecimentos individuais:

Miaka -> Axu q esse cap diz um pouco q naum foi bem p/ pegar o Harry q capturaram a Ginny né?

Rafinha M.Potter-> Ai amiga Nathy fazendo cara de envergonhada assim eu fico sem graça... mas fico feliz que você tenha gostado do cap! É bom ser amiga de autora confusa né? Fica sabendo de vários pedaços antes de todod mundo!

Estrelinha W.M -> Não fique brava comigo... o Draco é um menino confuso... axu q ele deve dar alguma explicação p/ Gina... pelo menos eu espero q ele dê!

Carol -> Ok, q bom q 'cê gostou!

Tati Bah -> Ah Taty, pensei q vc ia largar um sectumsempra nele! rsrsrs Mas concordo em uma coisa... Draco Malfoy eh um malvado gostosão!

Camy - Relevei o review pq vc jah disse q vai ser comensal igual eu a Rafa, q seguimos o Voldie para depois tomar o poder p/ gente! Aii fikei feliz q vc keria indicar minha fic lah no portal... mas nem deu p/ postar a tempo do concurso... fik p/ próxima fic! I lovo vc tbm!

Lou Malfoy -> É o meu lado sonserino q anda falando muito alto! esse negócio da escolha do Draco é um problema... pq será q ele fez isso com ela? Será q ele sabia dos planos do Voldie?

Franinha Malfoy -> Menina, esse negócio do pc escrever coisas q eu naum mando eh um mistério mto profundo p/ mim... mas ele parou com isso. Agora num escreve nd.. rsrs... ando sem inspiração, até agora nada de próximo cap! E eu tbm espero q o Draco goste dela, pq se naum gostar eu vou fik mto fula da vida!

Jamelia Millian -> Não morre do coração pelo amor de Merlin! Atualizadinha tá vendo? Continue acompanhando pq tah quaaase no fim!

Vlw todo mundo q leu... comentem...

Bjoks

Tataya Black (?)


	16. 15 Coração em pedaços

**Cap. 15 – Coração em pedaços**

Andei lentamente até meus aposentos, o comensal ao meu lado não fazia nenhum som. Durante o caminho eu ia pensando sobre o futuro de terror que teria o mundo. Quando cheguei em frente a porta do quarto, o comensal a abriu para que eu pudesse entrar. Não olhei para ele, e andei até perto da cama, quando me virei, ele estava comigo dentro do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"- O que você quer? – eu disse, tentando disfarçar o medo em minha voz."

"- Conversar – ele disse tirando o capuz e a máscara e deixando revelar o rosto de Draco – apenas conversar Gina."

"- Weasley. Senhorita Weasley para você, – eu falei séria olhando bem nos olhos dele – já que serei quase sua senhora, não é Malfoy?"

"- Você não vai aceitar o que ele quer. Eu sei que não vai – ele falou com um sorrisinho nada convicto no canto dos lábios."

"- Você não sabe de nada – caminhei até a cama, sentei-me e continuei falando enquanto olhava nos olhos dele. Eu sabia que o que dizia eram mentiras, mas sentia uma enorme vontade de tentar feri-lo – Tom me quer ao lado dele, e terá. Eu serei sua senhora, e você vai se arrepender muito Malfoy, de tudo o que me fez."

"- Você está blefando Gina, eu te conheço e você jamais se uniria ao Lord."

"- Seu Lord quer um filho meu, você ouviu ele dizer?"

"- Ouvi – a voz dele estava um pouco tremida – mas você não o dará..."

"- Você sabia desde o inicio não é? E mesmo assim fez isso comigo – minha voz continuava calma, mas meu coração batia desesperadamente."

"- Eu não sabia o que ele queria... pensava que era só para atrair o Potter, e..."

"- NÃO MINTA – eu gritei – para mim Malfoy – acrescentei com a voz mais suave – posso parecer, mais não sou tão tola quanto você imagina."

"- EU NÃO SABIA! – ele gritava e o rosto dele ia ganhando manchas avermelhadas – Droga Gina, estou dizendo que não sabia, se soubesse jamais teria te trago aqui, não para isso."

"- Ohhh – meu lado cínico se colocando para fora – você não sabia. Que trágico! Resolveu me deixar a mercê do seu Lord inocentemente, porque não queria me fazer mal, é isso Malfoy? Muito triste isso... só que agora eu decidi aceitar o que Tom quer."

"- Você não vai aceitar Gina, eu sei que não. Você não o ama."

"- Não, não amo mesmo, – falei em um tom de voz calmo – eu amo você. E esse será seu pior pesadelo. Você não imagina o que uma mulher ferida é capaz de fazer Malfoy. Eu farei seu inferno na terra."

"- Eu vim aqui para tentar me explicar..."

"- Não preciso das suas explicações – levantei-me da cama e fiquei de costas para ele – preciso apenas que você me deixe sozinha."

Ele também virou as costas para ir embora, minhas lágrimas caíam silenciosas, e no meu peito a dor ia crescendo e comprimindo meu coração. As minhas próprias palavras latejavam em minha mente. Draco realmente merecia que eu transformasse a vida dele em um inferno, mas eu jamais me vingaria através de um trono conseguido com sangue inocente. Jamais.

"- Mesmo que você não entenda, eu te amo – virei-me rapidamente ao som dessas palavras, e encontrei apenas o arrastar de uma capa antes da porta ser fechada."

E novamente eu estava jogada naquela cama, derramando minhas lágrimas, cada uma delas descia pelo meu rosto marcando-o, assim como vida estava marcada. Ele dizia que não sabia para que Tom me queria, era até plausível, mas daí dizer que achava que era para atrair o Harry? Ele estava menosprezando a minha inteligência. Tom disse que o instruiu a retirar o localizador...

O localizador. Minha mão foi diretamente para meu pescoço, o colar estava lá. Sem pensar, de uma vez só arranquei o colar e o taquei na parede. O pingente de coração se quebrou em muitos pedaços, assim como o coração dentro do meu peito.

_"- Gina, o ano esta acabando... ele tem que me libertar – ele olhou para o horizonte – não quero ser como ele, não quero a marca Gina."_ – as coisas que ele havia falado voltavam a minha mente como um filme. As mentiras dele.

"- Você é um mentiroso Draco Malfoy. Seu comensal imundo! Eu te odeio. Te odeio por te amar tanto. – eu sussurrava para mim mesma por entre lágrimas."

Eu podia chorar até minhas lágrimas secarem. Não tinha vontade de me mexer, sabia que precisava tentar escapar, mas não tinha forças. Tanto que tinham me avisado, meu irmão, Hermione, as meninas, Harry...

_"- Tudo bem Gina, eu percebi que você gosta mesmo dele, só não deixe que ele te faça sofrer, ok?"_

_"- Não vou deixar."_

Eu não cumpri o que disse ao Harry. Deixei que me fizesse sofrer, acreditei em Draco e ele me traiu. Essa minha mania de tentar ver o lado bom das pessoas, me deixei levar por palavras doces e beijos ardentes. Se fosse homem diria que não pensei com a cabeça de cima! É, um pouco de humor faz bem até nesses momentos.

Fiz tudo errado, Merlin! Amei quem não devia. O destino e as escolhas. Eu sempre digo que quem decide o caminho somos nós, e somos totalmente responsáveis por ele. Fiz tudo errado. E sou responsável pela minha dor.

Abracei o travesseiro mais próximo e fiquei ali pelo o que me pareceram horas. Não dormi, mas também não posso afirmar que estava acordada, talvez estivesse em algo parecido com estado de choque. A responsabilidade de sua vida em suas mãos é um peso grande demais para se carregar. Pensei em Harry que achava ser culpado por metade dos problemas do mundo, é difícil entender como ele conseguia levantar da cama todos os dias.

A porta do quarto se abriu, e por ela adentrou outro comensal, mas rapidamente pude reconhecer Bellatrix Lestrange, pois estava sem máscara.

"- Vim busca-la, Lord quer ter com você – ela disse séria, virando-se e indo em direção a saída."

Levantei-me e segui com ela. Eu estava a poucos passos da mulher que matou Sirius. Grande homem Sirius, eu gostava dele, pena ter convivido pouco tempo com ele. Só então percebi que todos ali ao meu redor naquele lugar carregavam a marca da morte de muitas pessoas nas costas. Será que Draco já havia matado alguém?

"- Você acha mesmo que o Lord se casará com você?"

Olhei assustada, Bellatrix estava com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, mas eu pude perceber que era mais de desespero do que de sarcasmo. Ela queria estar no meu lugar, queria dar o herdeiro ao Lord das Trevas. Mal sabia ela que eu dava toda a minha coleção de sapos de pelúcia encantados que eu venho adquirindo a minha vida inteira, para que ela pudesse ter esse filho no meu lugar.

"- Isso porque você gostaria de casar-se com ele não é? Mas você já é casada – resolvi entrar no jogo dela e ver onde isso ia dar. Só eu mesma, brincando com uma comensal no território dela."

"- Não seja ridícula – ela me olhou como se eu fosse a coisa mais nojenta de todo o mundo – o Lord sabe que conta com a minha devoção."

"- Ou seja, você não se importa em ser apenas amante de Tom. O seu marido é um patético mesmo que ainda está em Azkaban. Como ele conseguiu permanecer lá, mesmo com a fuga em massa? Até o idiota do Lucius saiu esse ano."

"- Tão idiota que conseguiu te trazer para o Lord – ela ignorou completamente a parte do amante, e as ofensas ao marido dela, tudo bem."

"- As honrarias sobre minha presença aqui, você dê ao Draco – eu disse séria."

"- O Lord não quer você menina, eu já entendi o plano dele. Você terá um filho, mas ele jamais se tornará herdeiro de nada, o Lord das Trevas não pretende entregar seu trono a ninguém. Ele não está construindo um reinado perfeito para cede-lo. Aposto minha vida que o Lord usará os poderes da criança em causa própria."

Resolvi não comentar mais nenhuma indagação da comensal a minha frente. Segui meu caminho em silêncio. Fiquei momentaneamente preocupada, mas depois relaxei, não pretendia mesmo dar filho algum a Tom. A morte seria um destino muito melhor do que o peso na consciência de que teria ajudado na destruição do mundo que conheci.

Diante de Tom agi como antes, falei pouco, era quase uma estátua. Ele tentava me seduzir para o lado das trevas, me oferecia poder, riqueza. Queria que eu me orgulhasse de fazer parte daquilo. Era muito doce enquanto falava comigo, parecia o menino que eu conheci no meu primeiro ano. Mas palavras não me enganavam mais. Voldemort. Era ele a minha frente, e essa idéia me fazia querer cuspir no rosto dele.

Ele mesmo me acompanhou de volta ao quarto, palestrando majestalmente sobre as vantagens do poder, da idolatria, da pureza de sangue. Botava toda a culpa dos problemas do mundo nos mestiços e trouxas. Pobre Tom, seu coração amargurado o fez tornar-se isso.

Deitei na cama logo que ele se retirou. Abracei o mesmo travesseiro de antes e dessa vez dormi. Não sonhei, pelo menos isso era bom, tinha medo que se sonhasse poderia ter pesadelos. Não queria ficar triste novamente, não queria chorar. Quando meu sono estava bastante profundo, senti alguém balançando meu ombro. Abri rapidamente os olhos, para encontrar um par de olhos cinzas me olhando com apreensão.

"- Vamos, eu vou te tirar daqui."

Continua...

**N/A:** Cap um cocozinho! Não gostei dele... Bem... meu Tom é bem Hitler mesmo, é essa a idéia a que eu tenho do ditador nazista e resolvi traze-la pro Voldinho. Essa parada da Ginny eu me inspirei num filme que eu vi de Hitler que dizia que ele queria dar uns pegas na sobrinha dele, aí ela se suicidou antes que ele conseguisse. Será que esse vai ser o destino da nossa Ginny?

Não é que eu odeie esse cap, mas ele foi escrito as pressas, já que eu não atualizei semana passada. A propósito, não atualizei pq não tinha nada escrito, e no final de semana fiquei envolvida com as comemorações extras do meu aniversário, aí nem rolou mesmo...

_**N/B: Euzinha de beta provisória, enquanto a Lali não aparece... Bem se vê como a Nathy se importa com seus leitores, ela até arranjou uma beta de última hora pra não deixar ninguém sem cap! Bom pra mim, que ADORO a Peças do Destino, rs, rs. **_

_**E falando sobre esse cap... nem tinha muito o que ser betado, estou me sentindo quase inútil diante a perfeição da Nathy... fazer o que? Mas deixa-me ir devorar minhas unhas em paz à espera do próximo capítulo! Qual será o destino da Gina? **_

**_Obrigada, Nathy! Ass: Ly Anne Black _(.)**

**N/A2:** Gente eu não sou tão má assim... só um pouquinho!  
Bjoks para vcs q leram:  
Rafinha M. Potter  
Miaka  
Tamih Weasley  
Kamy  
Taty Bh  
Arwen Mione  
Lou Malfoy

Vlw pessoal, ah leiam: Amor por acaso da minha irmuxa Elle Black, a fic eh mto legal, a Camy eh a beta e eu sou Co-autora, Co-beta, Insentivadora e Fã! rsrs

BJOKS

**Tataya Black (?)**


	17. 16 Fuga as escuras

**N/A: Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleluia! Finalmente cap novo! Boa leitura!(desculpa aí o título ruim)Cap. 16 – Fuga as escuras**

"- Vamos, eu vou te tirar daqui."

Em poucos minutos eu já estava no corredor me escondendo de qualquer sombra que ousasse aparecer no nosso caminho. Eu nem sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo, não tive tempo para pensar, tanto não pensei que segui com a pessoa que havia me levado para lá.

Draco andava rapidamente, ele conhecia bem aquele lugar, e me guiava segurando minha mão. Sentir a pele dele na minha me trazia sentimentos tão inversos! Trazia recordações boas e ruins. Eu estava tão confusa!

Talvez por estar tão absorta na confusão da minha mente que eu tenha dado de cara nas costas de Draco. Ele havia parado e eu não tinha percebido.

"- Por que você parou?"

"- Shhhh... tem alguém ali na frente."

Ele apontou para um ponto à direita. Foi então que eu reconheci, em meio às sombras uns cabelos espetados, e mais atrás duas pessoas, um casal. Não havia dúvida, o trio viera me salvar.

"- Har... – Draco virou em minha direção e tapou minha boca."

"- Gina, fica quietinha. Você quer que nos vejam? – eu o olhei indignada e ele tirou a mão de meus lábios."

"- Quero, eles vieram me buscar e você não quer deixar eu ir."

"- Escute aqui, – ele encostou o rosto dele bem perto do meu – eu conheço bem esse lugar, se alguém pode te tirar daqui, esse alguém sou eu. Não vou deixar ninguém atrapalhar."

"- Se você conhece bem o lugar, pode ajudá-los a sair daqui – eu disse fingindo que a proximidade dele não estava me abalando."

"- Até parece que você não conhece seu irmão, antes que eu pronuncie a primeira palavra ele vai estar berrando e chamando a atenção de todos os comensais."

Com isso eu fiquei em silêncio, Draco tinha razão, se chegássemos perto do trio só os colocaríamos em perigo. Mas também deixá-los ir ao encontro de Voldemort não era nada seguro.

Eu sentia a respiração de Draco, nossos narizes estavam terrivelmente próximos. Terrível eu digo, pois não sabia se seria capaz de resistir a ele. Maldito seja esse sentimento dentro do meu peito! Como é possível amar e odiar uma mesma pessoa? Simples. Eu não o odeio. Não consigo odiá-lo. Mas não podia aceitar amar a pessoa que estava à minha frente. Nem se quer confiava que ele estava me levando para fora dali.

O trio já não estava mais à nossa frente, eu percebi quando desviei o rosto da frente do de Draco. Ele percebeu meu incômodo, seguimos nosso caminho. Eu pensava que se estivéssemos usando uma capa de invisibilidade seria bem mais fácil sair dali, porém refletindo um pouco mais talvez não fosse possível guardar tal artefato na fortaleza de Voldemort, ele não ia querer qualquer objeto que não o permitisse ter total controle de tudo, de quem entra e quem sai, principalmente. Mas mesmo sem capa, Harry, Rony e Mione estavam violando o "lar" de Voldemort.

Aliás, uma boa pergunta é: como eles conseguiram chegar aqui sem o colar localizador?

Eu indagava diversas coisas enquanto continuava a caminhar com Draco. Eu devo ter jogado chiclete de 5 centavos nas barbas de Merlin! Por que não era possível eu estar passando por aquela situação. Logo eu, que não gosto de me meter com ninguém. Mas eu procurei piolho de trasgo careca para me coçar quando fui me envolver com Draco Malfoy! A vida é realmente engraçada, eu só queria ajudar uma amiga e acabei me metendo na maior enrascada de toda a minha vida!

"- Aqui – eu parei rapidamente ao sinal dele – assim que passarmos desta porta, vamos aparatar para longe daqui, prepare-se."

"- Aparatar? Você não pode aparatar, ainda não tem licença, é ilegal! – como eu sou inocente em alguns momentos."

"- E por acaso alguma coisa aqui é legal Gina?"

Não respondi a essa pergunta, também não fiz nenhuma de minhas caras típicas. Apenas o segui. Ele abriu a porta e passou, fui cautelosa atrás, quando estava atravessando ele fechou a porta na minha cara. Estava pronta a reclamar, mas ele apareceu de novo, dando permissão para que eu passasse. Do outro lado pude ver um comensal caído, e Draco arrastando-o para longe a fim de escondê-lo.

"- Ai meu Merlin! Você o matou?"

"- Acalme-se, ele está apenas desacordado. – ele disse enquanto arrastava o homem pelas pernas."

"- Por que não usou magia para escondê-lo? – eu perguntei assim que Draco voltou."

"- O Lord tem diversos detectores de magia espalhados por toda a propriedade. Qualquer mágica não autorizada ele fica sabendo imediatamente."

"- Mas... – foi então que algo me veio a mente – Rony... eles devem ter usado magia para chegar aqui! Draco, Voldemort sabe que eles estão aqui, não sabe?"

"- Receio que sim. Mas não temos tempo para pensar nisso. Preciso tirar você daqui – ele disse segurando meu braço."

"- Se aparatarmos Voldemort saberá."

"- Eu tenho permissão para aparatar nessa parte da propriedade. Agora vamos."

Dei uma última olhada para o lugar. Tudo era extremamente escuro, alguns poucos feixes de luz eram perceptíveis perto do portão de entrada. O lugar todo cheirava a medo, e eu me peguei pensando quantas pessoas já deviam ter sido torturadas ali. Balancei a cabeça como se isso pudesse afastar os pensamentos de mim, dei a mão a Draco e fechei os olhos. Pouco tempo depois de perceber seu toque gelado pude sentir pela segunda vez aquela sensação estranha de estar aparatando.

Abri os olhos e me deparei com uma conhecida paisagem, nós estávamos de frente à casa dos gritos, em Hogsmeade. Olhei para Draco e percebi que ele estava observando a casa como quem procura por algo. E ao invés de seguir na direção da escola, ele pegou minha mão e me levou para a casa dos gritos. Logo descobri o que ele procurava, Draco levantou uma relva no canto esquerdo da casa o que deixou transparecer uma pequena abertura, uma passagem para a sala de estar, se é que se pode chamar aquilo de sala de estar, da casa dita mal assombrada do pequeno povoado.

Ele deixou que eu entrasse primeiro. O lugar estava completamente destruído e óbvio que se alguma coisa habitava aquela casa desconhecia completamente o significado da palavra limpeza. Cerca de dois minutos depois eu estava entregue aos espirros. Maldita alergia!

"- Ow, vejo que alguém aqui precisa de uma poção para gripe."

"- E só... ATCHIM... uma...ATCHIM... alergia."

"- Tudo bem senhorita alérgica, só evite fazer muito barulho, não podemos chamar a atenção – ele disse enquanto pegava a varinha para conjurar uma poltrona limpa."

Eu ia repetir o gesto de Draco, mas então lembrei-me que não estava com minha varinha. Fiquei de pé esperando que ele tivesse a boa vontade de me oferecer um lugar para me sentar. E você acha que ele fez o que? Adivinhou quem disse nada.

"- Ei, ATCHIM! Faz parte do seu ... ATCHIM... plano de salvar a ... a ... a ... ATCHIM... a mocinha... fazê-la ficar esperando... ATCHIM ... de pé?"

"- Valeu mocinha, esqueci de você – ele disse se fazendo de mal entendido e conjurando a poltrona que bateu nos meus joelhos e me fez sentar quase imediatamente."

"- Obrigada. ATCHIM ... Mas me fale – fiz pose de jornalista e o meu nariz se controlou – por que diabos você me trouxe para cá, ao invés de me levar para a Hogwarts, Malfoy?"

"- Desde quando você virou inquisidora? – ele disse tentando fazer uma piada, mas quando olhou a minha cara percebeu o quão inútil havia sido sua tentativa – Agora falando sério, Gina, eu preciso de um tempo com você, sabia que no castelo ninguém ia me deixar chegar perto de você."

"- Não iam mesmo, aliás eu não tenho nenhuma pretensão de ficar próxima de você."

"- Eu tenho plena consciência disso, mas eu preciso me explicar, mesmo que você não queira me ouvir – eu levantei meu dedo para interrompê-lo, mas ele falou antes de mim – e não temos muito tempo, logo vão acabar nos rastreando até aqui. Você precisa me ouvir. Por favor."

Particularmente eu não queria ouvir nenhuma ladainha de Draco Malfoy naquele momento. Na minha mente estava muito claro que eu havia sido enganada por uma pessoa sem escrúpulos que se utiliza da ingenuidade e pureza de sentimentos dos outros para se dar bem. Mas ouvi-lo pedindo por favor meio que amoleceu meu coração de mulher ferida. Resolvi dar a ele o benefício da dúvida.

"- Ok. Mas não demore. E não garanto que irei acreditar em você. Cada um pode falar o quiser não é? Agora, se é verdade, aí, meu bem, já é uma outra questão."

"- Gina não é possível que você tenha esquecido o que aconteceu entre nós ..."

"- Você não me trouxe aqui para falar disso, foi, Malfoy? – eu disse ficando de pé."

"- Gina, – ele se levantou e veio andando em minha direção – eu sei que você ainda sente algo por mim – ele chegou bem perto, até que nossos narizes se tocassem, pegou sua mão fria e tocou meu pescoço até a altura da orelha, e como num sopro ele prosseguiu – me diz, você ainda sente alguma coisa por mim, não é?"

"- Sinto, – meus olhos estavam fechados enquanto ele falava quase num sussurro, mas eu os abri de uma vez só para não me deixar levar por Draco – eu sinto pena de você, Draco, - ele tirou a mão do meu pescoço como se tivesse levado um choque – sinto pena pelo o que você se tornou, você se aliou às pessoas mais sujas dessa terra, você é tão sujo quanto eles. Um comensal da morte, é isso que você é. Agora se afaste de mim."

Ele saiu de perto de mim de uma vez só. Andou até a janela, ficou de cabeça baixa por alguns instantes, passava as mãos nos fios loiros de forma desolada. Então virou-se na minha direção, eu ainda estava na mesma posição olhando cada gesto dele.

"- Eu não sou um deles."

"- Ok, e eu sou uma princesa medieval."

"- Eu estou falando sério, eu não tenho a marca, olhe."

Ele levantou de uma vez só a manga da camisa, eu andei lentamente até ele, e toquei a pele alva com um dedo, não havia nada lá. Minha cabeça girava rapidamente. Como era possível ele não ter a marca? Eu o vi no meio dos comensais, ele tinha a roupa, a máscara.

"- Eu não cheguei a ganhar a marca – ele disse como se lesse meus pensamentos – e pelo visto nunca chegarei a ganhar."

"- Mas como?"

"- Você era a minha tarefa. Eu precisava levá-la ao Lorde. Ele queria você, mas eu não sabia para quê. Eu juro que não sabia, Gina. Sei que minha palavra não deve valer muito para você nessas circunstâncias..."

"- Você cumpriu sua tarefa , me levou ao Tom e ..."

"- Mas eu trouxe de volta não é? – ele me interrompeu, e antes que eu pudesse me manifestar prosseguiu – A cerimônia estava marcada para hoje a meia noite – ele olhou displicente no relógio – falta meia hora, parece que vou me atrasar."

"- Quanto tempo eu fiquei presa? – essa não era a pergunta que eu queria fazer, mas foi a única coisa que saiu naquele momento."

"- Os comensais te pegaram no pôr do sol de ontem – ele disse meio apático."

"- Por que você me trouxe de volta? – agora sim a pergunta que eu queria fazer."

"- Eu não queria nem te entregar. No meio da missão eu desisti, não queria levar você ao Lorde. Mas me entenda, eu não tive escolha."

"- Nós sempre temos escolhas, Draco. Sempre."

"- Eu não tive, - ele abaixou a cabeça – o Lorde capturou minha mãe. Ele me obrigou a entregar você."

"- Mas... – eu estava horrorizada – e seu pai? Ele não tentou impedir?"

"- Meu pai está cego pelo poder, não valoriza nem ao menos ... – ele se calou rapidamente. Virou-se para a janela. Eu observava que ele estava se movendo de maneira ligeira, foi quando ele olhou para mim – Gina está vendo esse corredor? – ele apontou para trás de mim – Então, siga-o direto, vai haver uma inclinação, suba-a, vai dar direto no salgueiro lutador. Corra até o castelo, lá você estará segura. É perigoso, mas é melhor do que ficar aqui."

"- O que está acontecendo, Draco?"

"- Vá, não temos tempo. Comensais estão aparatando em Hogsmeade. Nos acharam Gina. Corra, eu os prenderei aqui por um tempo, mas não será muito. Vá logo."

"- Não posso te deixar aqui."

"- Eu sei me virar, agora corra – ele estava ficando vermelho – CORRA, GINA!"

"- Mas, Draco... - ele veio até a mim, e foi me empurrando na direção do corredor."

"- Faça o que eu estou falando, você está sem sua varinha, o melhor que pode fazer é avisar Dumbledore e os professores. Vá logo."

"- Tudo bem, cuide-se – virei as costas e comecei a andar pelo corredor."

"- Gina, – ele me chamou, eu olhei para ele – tenha cuidado."

"- Tá."

"- Gina, – me virei de novo – eu te amo. Agora CORRA!"

Continua...

**N/A:** Que demoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Super-hiper-ultra-mega-imensas-desculpas! Muitos meses sem atualização, mas eu tenho uma boa razão, aliás duas. Estava sem net esse tempãzão todo, eeee estava em período de vestibular o que implica em pouco tempo livre para escrever. Mas venhamos, mesmo que eu pudesse escrever não poderia publicar então de nada adianta.Outra desculpa, não sou boa em ação, então esse capítulo não está bom. Mas me perdoem por isso ok? Essa fica não ia ter nada de ação aliás, ela ganhou vida própria desde o capítulo 8. Tudo por culpa da Lali que queria ler algo com menos romance.

Tenho uma pergunta para vocês: Vocês acharam que nesse cap o Draco tava meio bobo?

Respondam-me please! Achei que fugi um pouco do Draco convencional, mas pensando assim, fugi do Draco convencional durante a fic inteira.

Esse cap é presente de natal! O último e o epílogo só no ano que vem!

**Agora as bjoksAnônimo->**Bju pra pessoa anonima! Axu que o destina da ginny já tá se acertando.

**Franinha Malfoy->** vc acha que o Harry ia perder a oportunidade de ir lá ser o herói? Há há há! Não deu certo!

**Jamelia Millian-> **Desculpa! Espero que não tenha morrido do coração!

**Lilah->** Eu também não teria um filho do Voldie. Que bom que você não deixou de ler o livro!v eu gostei do Draco no livro. Mas não vai ter spoiller pq já tá acabando.

**Srta Malfoy-> **Que bom q cv gosta da fic. Demorou mais tah aí.

**Carol ->** O tempo que eu fiquei fora deu para vc ler a fic umas 50 vezes rsrs

**Belle M. Weasley->** Ah! Obrigada!

**Nicole Weasley Malfoy->** Tbm adoro participações do Tom

**Lou Malfoy ->** Poxa demorei com o cap, mas veio! Bjux

**Miaka->** Que bom que você torce pelo Draco. Desculpe pela demora.

Bjokinhas, até 2006!

**Tataya Black**


	18. 17 Dez minutos

Nota: Essa fic não tem spoiller do livro 6!

Cap. 17 – Dez minutos.

"- Gina – ele me chamou, eu olhei para ele – tenha cuidado."

"- Tá."

"- Gina – me virei de novo – eu te amo. Agora CORRA!"

"- Tá."

Bom, eu corri. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? O cara diz que me ama e eu digo 'tá'! Também, o que eu podia dizer? Não costumo funcionar muito bem em situações complexas.

O corredor que ele me indicou estava escuro, mas eu não tive muitos problemas com a falta de claridade, não conseguia ouvir nenhuma movimentação na sala, isso me aliviava um pouco, mas eu sabia que não podia demorar a chegar no castelo. Passei pela elevação que Draco havia mencionado e finalmente pude ver a iluminação vinda do luar, ainda no corredor.

Eu não tinha nenhuma noção de como passar pelo salgueiro lutador e isso me dava um montão de arrepios. Ai Merlin, nem minha varinha eu tinha para tentar algum feitiço paralisante!

Não tinha muita escolha, então, fechei os olhos e sai correndo na direção da Luz, corri o máximo que eu podia. Se o salgueiro lutador ia me matar que fosse de uma vez até que senti o toque da brisa da noite no meu rosto, e segundos depois não fui atingida por galhos. Achei isso estranho e só então abri meus olhos.

Dei de cara com o professor Snape. Na boa, Snape não é o meu favorito para o troféu: melhor pessoa para se encontrar em um momento de perigo; mas melhor ele do que nada.

"- O que está fazendo aqui Weasley? Estão todos procurando por você. Onde estão Potter, Granger e seu irmão? Vamos, me diga logo, vocês não tem o menor respeito pelas regras, fale menina, eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo."

"- Quem não tem todo o tempo do mundo sou eu – falei indignada – Draco está em perigo! O senhor precisa ajudá-lo."

"- Onde ele está?"

"- Na casa dos gritos. Tem comensais por todas as partes."

Sem pensar duas vezes, Snape foi na direção do buraco em que eu sai. Resolvi segui-lo, mas ele me viu e me mandou, com toda a gentileza que um trasgo pode ter, ir ao castelo chamar reforços.

Comecei a correr na direção do castelo, minha cabeça girava, não sabia nem mais o que pensar, só não podia aceitar imaginar que Draco poderia morrer para me salvar. Eu não conseguiria sobreviver com essa culpa, não apenas pela morte, mas por ele correr o risco de morrer sem saber que eu também o amo. Mesmo apesar de tudo, não consegui deixar de amá-lo.

O castelo parecia estar cada vez mais longe, quanto mais eu corria parecia que tinha mais a correr. Numa atitude desesperada eu esticava meus braços, como se assim eu pudesse chegar mais rápido.

BUM!

Ouviu isso? Fui eu caindo de cara no chão porque não percebi o tronco da árvore. Quem não vê o tronco de uma árvore caído no chão? Gina Weasley, em um momento de desespero para salvar a vida do homem que ama. Eu disse isso? Foi profundo.

Quando ergui meu rosto algo mágico aconteceu, o castelo imponente estava a poucos metros de mim, eu nunca fiquei tão feliz na minha vida em rever a escola.

Levantei-me, zonza pela queda e corri o mais rápido que pude, o que não era muito rápido visto que eu estava desconjuntada.

Minhas mãos tocaram a porta de carvalho da entrada do castelo, as abri e me dirigi direto as escadas. Eu tropeçava mais do que corria, minha mente estava desnorteada, Draco poderia não estar mais vivo. Ah Merlin não quero nem pensar nisso! Foi então que me veio à mente, o trio estava no covil da cobra! Eu realmente precisava encontrar alguém.

Foi como uma luz no fim do túnel, lá vinha ela quase que desfilando na minha frente, eu via tudo em câmera lenta. Minerva McGonagall parecia desfilar igual miss universo. Tá bom, devia ser um devaneio da minha mente pelo desespero, só sei que corri até ela.

"- Professora a senhora precisa me ajudar, o Draco... ele tá em perigo, e também Harry, Rony e a Mione. Professora, Voldemort... Draco... comensais... meu irmão... perigo... Hosmeade... AAAAAHHH não fique aí parada, vamos salvá-los professora – eu falava uma coisa por cima da outra e ia arrastando a professora comigo."

"- Srta. Weasley me solte! – eu a soltei imediatamente – Agora me diga com calma o que está acontecendo, estávamos desesperados procurando pela senhorita."

"- Desculpe professora. Eu fui seqüestrada – nossa, a McGonagall faz uma cara tão esquisita quando resolve prestar a atenção – comensais da morte me seqüestraram em Hogsmeade – omiti a participação de Draco – me levaram até Voldemort. Então Draco Malfoy descobriu minha localização e me salvou, mas Harry, Hermione e Rony continuaram lá. Aí..."

"- O que o senhores Potter, Weasley e a stra. Granger foram fazer lá? – ela me interrompeu, será que ela não percebeu que eu estava com pressa?"

"- Professora não temos muito tempo para detalhes. Precisamos avisar o professor Dumbledore."

"- Primeiro você me explica essa história direito, senhorita."

"- Tudo bem, – respirei fundo, discutir com ela só tomaria mais tempo – não sei como Harry, Hermione e Rony foram parar lá, devem ter ido me salvar porque tinham me dado um colar localizador, – a professora arqueou as sobrancelhas – Draco me tirou de lá e agora está Hogsmeade cercado de comensais, o professor Snape está lá com ele, mas é preciso chamar a

Ordem. Alguém precisa ajuda-los."

"- Siga-me."

A professora andava muito rápido em direção ao escritório do diretor, eu a seguia o mais rápido que podia. Num piscar de olhos a professora havia desaparecido e um gato saia correndo pelo corredor, ela havia se transformado em sua forma animaga para ganhar tempo. Finalmente ela tinha entendido a gravidade da situação!

Forcei minha capacidade de correr, mas eu já tinha perdido a professora de vista. Sorte eu conhecer bem o escritório diretor, sabe como é, andei aprontando algumas no ano passado.

A passagem para o escritório de Dumbledore estava aberta. Subi a escada em caracol e abri a porta sem bater. McGonagall já estava contando tudo ao diretor, ele me olhou com um certo pesar , e assim que a professora terminou de falar, Dumbledore começou a tomar suas providencias, chamou a Ordem pela lareira, mandou alguns recados pelos quadros e então se virou para mim.

"- Stra. Weasley, já mandei chamar a madame Pomfrey, a senhorita será levada a Ala Hospitalar imediatamente, depois conversaremos para a senhorita me contar os detalhes dessa história."

"- Mas professor, eu estou bem, tenho que voltar para ajudar o Draco, e..."

"- O senhor Malfoy está com o professor Snape como a senhorita bem sabe, e já tem membros da Ordem aparatando em Hogsmeade nesse momento."

"- O senhor não está me entendendo, eu preciso..."

"- A senhorita precisa de descanso. – ele levantou o rosto em direção a porta – Madame Pomfrey, leve a Stra. Weasley até a Ala Hospitalar."

"- Mas..."

Não tive tempo de falar mais nada, a enfermeira saiu me arrastando do escritório, quando estávamos perto da porta me vi refletida no espelho e não pude acreditar que era eu. Meus cabelos completamente desgrenhados, meu rosto estava sujo de terra, eu ainda estava com o vestido negro de tecido fino que alguém me vestiu enquanto eu dormia, ele estava rasgado em

diversas partes. Eu parecia vinda de um filme de terror trouxa.

Deitada na enfermaria, eu me sentia uma completa inútil.

Pessoas correndo risco lá fora e eu deitada sem fazer nada. Desesperada me levantei e fiquei andando com aquele vestidinho branco horrível que a Madame Pomfrey me deu.

Uma hora se passou e nada. A luta devia estar acirrada. Ai Merlin, e eu sem poder fazer nada!Uma hora e meia, duas ho...

Uma agitação começou do lado de fora, cheguei perto da porta e fui empurrada por pessoas que traziam macas. Tudo acontecia rápido demais, reconhecia alguns membros da Ordem, as macas iam entrando na enfermaria e passando na minha frente. Quando finalmente olhei para as pessoas da maca, eu os vi.

O desespero tomou conta de mim, aqueles cabelos espetados, os vermelhos, os castanhos e então... os loiros. Todos de olhos fechados, pareciam... mortos.

"- NÃO!"

Eu ia em direção das macas chorando desesperada. Senti alguém me segurar e me jogar em uma cama me segurando pelos braços.

"- Solte-me! Eles morreram. Morreram. Eu preciso..."

"- Acalme-se Gina, eles não estão mortos. O Malfoy foi encontrado desacordado, Harry desmaiou e seu irmão e Hermione estão sob efeito de

poção. Fique calma."

Eu reconheci a voz, era o Lupin que falava comigo. Olhei para ele chorando desesperadamente, ele me afagou os cabelos e me mandou deitar. Eu não queria, Madame Pomfrey veio até mim e me enfiou goela a baixo um liquido rosa, não queria tomar, mas ela me obrigou. Poucos segundos depois, meus olhos foram pesando e se fecharam, dormi profundamente.

Eu acordei bastante tempo depois, e como era de se imaginar ainda estava na enfermaria, quando olhei para as macas pude ver Hermione, Rony, Harry e mais distante estava Draco. Senti um arrepio enquanto olhava-os, em pensar que todos haviam arriscado suas vidas para me salvar!

Sou grata por eles estarem na minha vida. Vê-los assim, dormindo, se recuperando da luta, parecendo frágeis, mas isso é exatamente o que não são,eles são corajosos, são fortes, meus heróis, e vê-los assim me dá raiva do Tom por ter feito isso com eles. Mas um dia isso vai acabar, um dia a paz vai reinar no meu mundo.

Ao lado da minha cama havia uma mesinha com alguns doces e cartões, meus amigos tinham mandado para mim, pude reconhecer as letras de Chris, Manu, Colin e Sissy. Peguei um saquinho de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e comecei a comer, e distraídamente meus olhos seguiram para a maca de Draco e lá eles permaneceram por muito tempo. Minha mente estava de volta a vários momentos que passei ao lado de Draco, os momentos bons, voltei aquele dia no povoado, antes de me sentir traída. Naquele momento, ali sentada no banco eu estava apenas vivendo o melhor dia da minha vida.

"- Por que você só come os marrons?"

Eu levei um susto com a pergunta e o saquinho caiu da minha mão e espalhou diversos feijõezinhos pelo chão Draco estava bem na minha frente, e eu não tinha percebido como ele havia chegado ali. Mas me lembrando da pergunta dele, olhei para minha mão e vi que só tinha feijõezinhos marrons, eu os estava separando sem perceber.

"- Uma vez me ensinaram a distinguir os de chocolate – eu respondi enquanto ele abaixava com dificuldade para pegar o saquinho."

"- Por que isso? A graça não é descobrir o sabor? – ele disse."

"- Não, a graça é rir de quem come os sabores ruins enquanto só você sabe quais são os de chocolate."

"- Você acha isso divertido?"

"- Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores podem ser muito perigosos – eu falei imitando o jeito com que ele me disse isso uma vez e ele abriu o maior sorriso que eu já o havia visto dar, eu sorri com ele."

"- Ok, eu não vim me arrastando até aqui para falar sobre isso."

"- Ainda está doendo muito? – perguntei apontando para a barriga dele."

"- Não que isso, você pensa o quê? Que eu fui atacado de uma vez só por dezenas de comensais da morte? – Draco e seu sarcasmo, odeio isso!"

"- Então o que você quer? – perguntei com raiva."

"- Uma vez você me disse que amar é querer passar dez minutos de cada vez com a pessoa amada. Então Gina, me dá dez minutos?"

Eu ia responder mas minha cabeça não conseguia formular nenhuma frase. De uma vez só, antes que eu perdesse a coragem, puxei a cabeça de Draco e dei à ele o melhor beijo da minha vida. Eu estava dizendo que o amava, e pelo jeito acho que ele entendeu o recado.

FIM

N/A: Fim nada, ainda falta o epílogo, que esta quase pronto então acho que esta perto de darmos um adeus definitivo para Peças do Destino, e isso me dá um apertinho no coração. Mas tudo um dia chega ao fim. Espero que tenham gostado do final, eu quis terminar igual a cena de filme. Mas não percam o epílogo que vai explicar algumas coisas, e a Gina vai falar um pouquinho sobre seu amor por Draco.

N/B: Cara! Não brinca! Eu tô betando o último cap da PdD! Que super honra! E ainda mais com esse cap tão lindo (mesmo que eu não vá perdoar a Gina por ter largado o trio no covil do maluco...) e esse final mais que fofo! Ahhhhhh, Nathy, brigadex pela honra super honrosa! E quase não betei, né, porque não tinha erro... mas em compensação enchi de comentários! Rsrs!

Bom, nos resta esperar o epílogo, e ansiosamente! Não demora, moça, não demora! Não mata a gente desse jeito! Não seja tão má! Agora, tipo, vou indo. É pena que a Peças tá acabando porque eu tenho um xodó enorme por ela! E por ti, essa escritora tão expansiva e engraçada que construiu uma Gina tão Gina!

Beijo! Termino a nota gigante por aqui, mas não demora com o epílogo que estamos todos ansiosos! Te adoro!

Ly Anne Black.

N/A (de novo) : Bjokinhas pro pessoal q leu!

Miaka - Tbm axei a declaração linda... a propósito li dua fic, Rosa Negra, adorei!

LMP3 - Ah q bom q vc curte a fic! Vlw bjok

Lou Malfoy- Q bom q cv gosta do Draco, esse foi o último cap. Matou suas curiosidades? Não? Ainda tem epílogo explicandoo q aconteceu depois dos 10 minutos. BJUX

Carolilina Malfoy - Oi linda, voltei msm. E jamais desistiria de Peças. Sabe, seu negócio no orkut sumiu. Vc desfez o cadastro? Bjoks

Rafinha M.Potter - Amigaaaa te lóvu! As provas acabaram finalmente, agora eh esperar o resultado. Pelo menos tenho mais tempo pro mundo das fic's. BJUX miga

Franinha Malfoy - Socorri o Draco viu? E demorei mas nem tanto. BJINHUX

Lívia - Ah, eu naum maltrato ngm...rsrs Vc sabe, ateh conto enredo de fic no MSN BJINHU

Nacilme - Espero q minha fic naum tenha te causado problemas. Mas q bom q valeu a pena, a fic vai ganhando vida própria e aí quando eu vejo, BUM! ela fica assim. Bjinhux

Lika Slytherin- aaaahhh tataya cheia de vergonha q bom q vc gostou! Bju

Mari G. Malfoy - rsrs Tbm gostei q o trio naum chegou a tempo. E eu tirei msm foto com a Aline Carneiro, mas vc acredita q nem tah cmg! Tah com a Rafa (Rafa, se estiver lendo vamos marcar de se encontrar e c aproveita p/ devolver minahs fotos) Um super beijo p vc , e espero q tenha gostado do último cap

Arwen Mione - Tbm tava com saudades! Eh o Draco eh assim, pelo menos o meu!

Musa Kyoyama - Bjoks, cap no ar, espero q tenha gostado. o Draco eh bom d qualquer jeito né? rs

Lika Slytherin - Ebaa vc me mandando 3 reviews! Entaum ganha 3 beijus! Eu tbm sou sua fã!


	19. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Minha conversa com Draco demorou muito mais de dez minutos. Ele me contou que algum tempo depois que eu saí da casa dos gritos, os comensais a invadiram, Draco os enfrentou sozinho, mas logo o Snape chegou para ajudá-lo. A Ordem demorou muito para aparecer, a luta foi muito difícil, porém conseguiram prender muitos comensais. Alguns morreram, Lúcio Malfoy estava entre eles.

Até agora não entendi direito como o trio conseguiu chegar no covil da cobra. Hermione disse que apenas seguiu o feitiço localizador, mas Draco o havia tirado do meu pescoço... Tenho para mim que ele não destruiu o colar, que serviria como um plano B caso Draco não conseguisse me tirar de lá. Ele não confirmou essa história.

Ainda me pergunto como fui capaz de deixar o trio sozinho indo direto para Voldemort... Mas eu sei que foi melhor assim. Eu sei que Harry precisava daquele encontro com Tom, quando ele acordou na enfermaria eu percebi que algo dentro dele havia mudado. Rony me disse que Harry entrou primeiro numa espécie de escritório, ficou uns instantes com Voldemort, sozinho, e então ele e Mione chegaram e logo alguns comensais. O que terá acontecido naquele tempo em que os dois ficaram sozinhos, eu não sei, mas foi algo que fez Harry crescer.

Harry não conseguiu acabar com Tom, mas algo me diz que o fim dessa era de terror não está tão longe assim, e que Harry só irá derrotar o mal quando fizer isso acreditando em si mesmo, quando ele sentir que quer fazer isso e não que é sua obrigação.

No dia seguinte, Dumbledore veio me perguntar os detalhes sobre o seqüestro, sobre o que Tom queria comigo. Contei tudo menos a participação de Draco. Mas o diretor não é fácil de enganar, ele sabia que eu não tinha falado toda a verdade, então eu acabei entregando o jogo, toda a participação de Draco.

Dumbledore conversou com Draco que concordou em ajudar nas investigações que seriam dirigidas pela Ordem da Fênix por pedido do Ministério da Magia, com isso Draco faria um acordo com a justiça, o que não seria difícil, já que ele não chegou a receber a marca negra.

Narcisa Malfoy havia sido encontrada nas masmorras daquela mansão onde eu fiquei em cativeiro. Como Lúcio morreu, Draco e sua mãe herdaram uma fortuna, e mesmo que uma boa parte estivesse momentaneamente confiscada pelo Ministério ("apenas durante averiguações sobre a procedência do dinheiro", disse o Ministro), o que restou da família Malfoy poderia viver tranqüilamente sem trabalhar por umas quatro gerações.

Essa história toda começou porque minha amiga não tinha coragem de ir atrás do que queria. Muita coisa aconteceu, e o que era para ser apenas um tipo diferente de agência matrimonial, acabou virando a aventura da minha vida. Tive momentos felizes, sorri, chorei, amei, aprendi, cresci. Sou uma nova Gina, mais apaixonada, porém menos inocente. Será? Às vezes nem eu acredito que vou deixar de ser essa boba, mas uma coisa eu sei, se eu for apenas feliz eu estarei realizada.

Manu e Colin terminaram, dá para acreditar? Antes de começar as férias. Hmm... Como foi que eles disseram? Ah! Incompatibilidade de gênios. Eles perceberam que ser amigos já era o suficiente. Ao contrário do que a Manu pensava, eles namoraram, terminaram e mantiveram a amizade, agora são até mais amigos do que antes. É, o amor tem diversas faces.

O coraçãozinho da Chris anda batendo forte pelo menino que a levou ao baile, o problema é que ele terminou Hogwarts esse ano, então ela não sabe ao certo como vai fazer depois das férias. Mas como ela mesma diz: Isso já é outro porém, o lance é aproveitar as férias!

Depois do verão Harry vai para a Academia de Aurores, foi isso que ele decidiu para vida dele. Rony e Mione vão se casar na próxima primavera, Roniquinho recebeu um convite para ser goleiro dos Chanddley Cannons, mas ainda não decidiu o que vai fazer, até mesmo por causa da guerra e também porque Hermione quer ser Curandeira e a faculdade é em Londres.

Draco, com sua mãe, está sob a guarda da Ordem. Foram recomendados a ficar na encolha porque Tom e os comensais ainda não engoliram a traição dele.

O meu mundo ainda está uma bagunça, Tom esta foragido e as pessoas andam morrendo de medo pelas ruas. E eu ainda penso no amor, no que sinto por Draco e onde tudo isso vai parar.

O destino nos prega peças? Ou seríamos nós apenas peças no quebra-cabeça do destino? Eu não sei. Mas descobri que eu estava destinada a amar meu inimigo e Draco a amar sua vítima. Apesar disso, eu pude escolher se continuava ou não com aquilo. E eu escolhi a felicidade.

Eu nunca soube ao certo o que queria para mim, mas sabia exatamente o que não queria, e definitivamente, Draco nunca foi meu modelo de pessoa ideal. Pensando bem, em tudo o que a gente vê, vivência, ouve e pensa, não existe uma pessoa certa para gente...

Existe uma pessoa que, se for parar para pensar é, na verdade, a pessoa errada! Porque a pessoa certa faz tudo certinho... Chega na hora certa...Fala as coisas certas...Faz as coisas certas...Mas, nem sempre a gente está precisando das coisas certas...

Aí, é a hora de procurar a pessoa errada...A pessoa errada te faz perder a cabeça...Fazer loucuras... Perder a hora... Morrer de amor...

A pessoa errada vai ficar uns dias sem te procurar, que é para na hora que vocês se encontrarem, a entrega ser muito mais verdadeira! A pessoa errada é, na verdade, aquilo que a gente chama de pessoa certa. Essa pessoa vai te fazer chorar, mas uma hora depois vai estar enxugando suas lágrimas. Essa pessoa vai tirar seu sono, mas vai te dar em troca uma noite de amor inesquecível...

Essa pessoa talvez te magoe, e depois te encha de mimos pedindo perdão. Essa pessoa pode não estar 100 do tempo ao seu lado, mas vai estar 100 da vida dela esperando você! A pessoa errada tem que aparecer para todo mundo. Porque a vida não é certa... Nada aqui é certo...

O que é certo mesmo é que temos que viver cada momento, cada segundo, amando, sorrindo, chorando, emocionando, pensando, agindo, querendo, conseguindo... Quando a gente acha que tem todas as respostas, vem a vida e muda todas as perguntas.

Minha vida mudou muito desde que Draco chegou invadindo o terreno, mas mesmo apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, quando olho nos olhos dele eu posso ver amor ali. Somos muito jovens e não sabemos ainda se o que estamos vivendo será eterno, mas se fosse preciso eu enfrentaria céus e terra para passar dez minutos de cada vez ao lado dele, pois foi com ele que eu conheci o amor.

Gina Weasley

OOo FIM oOo

**N/A:** Acabooooouuuu! Gente eu dediquei muito tempo a essa fic, mais de um ano! Vocês estão acompanhando a quase um ano! Mas finalmente acabou... por um lado é bom, porque vou começar a me dedicar a outra história, mas por outra é ruim, estou tão acostumada com Peças, gostava tanto de escrevê-la.

Eu usei um e-mail que recebi da minha amiga Bia para uma parte desse cap.

Queria agradecer a todo mundo que seguiu comigo, Gina e Draco nessa batalha. Valeu pela companhia e pela paciência.

Um agradecimento especial para minha Beta Lali, e para minhas betas auxiliares e amigas que se dedicaram a essa fic: Arwen Mione, Rafinha M. Potter, Ny Anne Black, e a Maria.

Bjo para Su que ia ser co-autora da fic mas não deu.

Bjo para Manu, para Chris e para Mary (participação dela foi no papel de Sissy) que me inspiraram no início da fic!

Bjo especial pra Miaka q foi quem escreveu a primeira review p/ essa fic, e q fez presença na caixinha em todos os caps!

Gente, não deixem de acompanhar minha próxima fic: Um solteirão e uma pequena dama ; que vai estar no ar daqui a algumas semanas. E também a fic: Uma loucura de Verão da Lika Slytherin, que já está no ar, e que eu sou Beta, incentivadora, fã, ainda auxilio no enredo, etcétera (como escreve etc?) e talz.

Bjok pra todo mundo q mandou review em ordem alfabética de letra: (se seu nominho naum estiver aí, naum me bata! Sabe como eh, sou meio cega)

Alicia Black

Allie Fowl

Ana Maria

Arwen Mione

Bela Malfoy

Belle M. Weasley

Bia Black 1992

brockthueLa

Carol

Carolilina Malfoy

Dani

Dessinha McGuiller

Ellen Potter

estrelinha W.M

FenixTonks

Franinha Malfoy

Helemental (Su)

Isa Weasley

Jamelian Millian

Jana

Julie

Kamy

Lari-Malfoy

Lika Slytherin

Lilah

LMP3

Lou Malfoy

Lua Potter

Luiza Potter

Ly Anne Black

Mari G. Malfoy

Maria

Marianna

Miaka

Mina Wood

Morgana Manson

Musa Kyoyama

Nacilme

natalia

Nicole Weasley Malfoy

Ny Malfoy kayba

P.W.M

Pandora Riddle

Pat

Rafinha M. Potter

RK-Chan

Stra Malfoy (gabyzinhah)

Tamih Weasley Malfoy

Taty Bah

Uchila Bia Malfoy Black

Um Anônimo

Vanessa Malfoy


End file.
